Fate's Familiar
by FrankyJ
Summary: One year old Harry potter gets a familiar from fate, because of this his parents are alive and he is not the BWL. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters used... now onwards and upwards

Hey this is FrankyJ for those few to have actually read my story so far thank you and sorry ive been busy recently and today was the last day at one of my jobs... the more annoying one thank god for that. Others I dont care about you... right now im going to outline my plans for fate's familiar (forgot the apostrophe in fate's DAMN IT on the first time around) any way I going to add more swearing as time goes on sorry all yee little ones but I did put mature as the rating for a reason. There will also be plenty of sex jokes so yeah all yee little midgets get out before your mom catches you! Harry will be a necromancer although I have yet to determine how powerful. I will try not to 'mary sue' (make the main character extremely strong/god like for you new guys to ) though I suppose it would be 'gary sue' since it is a guy. As for the rest I dont want to ruin. Although most of the AU (Alternate Universe again for the nebies, they got to learn this somewhere) stuff is in the first chapter. Its a little less than 6 pages

you might as well read it and if you dont like it fine but after chp. 1 the story will fallow a "logical" path. Also I will have if I have any (author's notes) in a chapter it will be in the begging and likely start with "Hey this is FrankyJ" so if you dont care (like me most of the time) then skip down to the chapter thing.

Thank yee to my beta Katsura444 and on with the show.

Chapter 1

It was a cool dark evening on Halloween night. No one was enjoying the holiday though since Voldemort had increased the Death Eater raids. No one went out alone at night anymore, in fact no one went out at night at all if they could help it. The war was had been bloody up to that point and the Ministry of Magic was finally getting its act together and stopping Voldemort's minions. This small traitorous act sent Voldemort killing more and more families. Rumors had started that he was going to start going after the neutral pureblood families as well. Even the Zabini's who were famous for their neutrality in the fight of Light verse Dark were going to have to pick a side soon or be killed off.

It was that night on All Hallows Eve that Voldemort finally heard the prophecy. The one that was supposed to defeat him had come. There were two possible threats. The Longbottom boy and the Potter boy. He sat there thinking about which one he would go kill first. His spy Peter would get him through the Fidelous charm on the Potter house in Godric Hallow. Knowing his inner circle could easily get through the wards in place on the house once the Fidelous was broken, he started to think about Longbottom Manor. It wasn't under the Fidelous charm so it would be easy to find but it was heavily warded. Even he would had a hard time destroying the wards before Albus' bird club came to Longbottoms' aid. This put him in a bad mood knowing that he would not be able to destroy such an object of hope on the night of his ascension to a Dark Lord.

Lucius Malfoy came through the door and bowed before the Dark Lord. "My Lord, if I may be so bold as to offer my assistance," the Death Eater said as he bowed to his master.

"Why would I need your assistance, Lucius?" Voldemort asked frowning.

"I wish to prove my worth and destroy the Potters for you my Lord," Lucius replied cautiously.

"Ah, so that is what you want a chance to prove that you are not just a source for my income?" Voldemort said with a smirk. "Fine but know that if you fail me I will have your head."

"Of course my lord. I will not fail." the Malfoy said getting up to leave.

"Take Rodolphus and Bellatrix with you." Voldemort said almost as an after thought.

"But, my lord, they are..."

"Are going to question me Lucius? Even after I gave you such a wonderful chance?" the Dark Lord said cutting his servant off.

"Of course not, I was only saying that Bellatrix would not be as discrete as this mission needs. She would do something to foul the mission and make it end poorly," Lucius stated quietly not wanting to upset his master.

The Dark Lord sat and thought for a moment glaring deeply at the top of Lucius' head. "CRUCIO," he bellowed. Lucius wreathed on the stone floors in pain. "I did not ask for you to question me," he stated not letting the spell up for a second. "I said take them with you and if you cannot fallow a simple order I am starting to question whether you are truly worthy to be in my inner circle of Death Eaters."

"I... I only... live to... serve you... my lord!" Lucius barely managed to gasp it out.

"Then go prove yourself to me," the Dark Lord said ending the pain curse.

As Lucius half stumbled and half ran out of the dungeon like throne room Voldemort called his other inner circle members together. He was going to kill baby Longbottom tonight then the only threat to him would be Dumbledore and he was getting weak in his old age.

o-o

Weeks earlier at the start of October little Harry Potter, who just turned one in July, was playing in the back yard of the Potter house in Godric. Sirius, his godfather, and Remus, his surrogate uncle, were both watching him crawl around while Lily and James went out for a 'date'. Of course what this really meant was that they went out to have sex, well thats what Sirius kept insisting that they were doing. As Sirius and Remus got into the game of wizard's chess that they were playing, baby Harry watched as a pitch black cobra with a neon yellow cross on its hood crawled up to him. Now any normal baby would have started to cry when said cobra started to rap around him, but Harry giggled and clapped his little hands together like he was playing with a puppy. Staring into its dark yellow eyes Harry couldn't help but reach up to touch the tip snake's jaw right were its tongue kept flicking out. The cobra seemed to be mesmerized by Harry's bright green eyes to move way or bite the hand that came towards it.

"HARRY!" Remus yelled as he saw the not-quite-toddler touch the black snake on the nose. At that moment he barely felt an echo of magic coming from the from the two as they touched. Remus quickly banished the snake with his wand and ran over to Harry who looked confused and then started to cry. Remus picked the baby up and looked to Sirius. "Lily is going to castrate us," he stated.

Sirius paled at the mention of the red headed mother. "Well what Lily doesn't know won't hurt her," he said looking nervous "Besides, Harry's not hurt and the snake is gone. No harm, no foul."

Suddenly the air around the two got very ominous. "What's that about my baby and a snake?" the furious mother said as the two Mauraders turned deathly pale and started to smile nervously.

"Honestly, we leave to go grocery shopping and you can't even watch him for a few minutes?" Lily said scolding the two as they walked into the living room.

"Sorry Lily," Sirius and Remus both choired, while they took a seat on the couch.

"He's just like his dad though, we look away for a minute and he gets into trouble." Sirius said still trying to defend himself from the very protective mother.

"Hey! I do not get into that much trouble," James said in a hurt tone.

"Really Prongs? What about that time in first year right before Christmas?" Sirius asked.

"You're the one that got me into that mess in the first place don't blame that on me. If you had just followed the plan and waited to shoot off those fireworks it would have worked," James said hotly.

"Okay then what about third year when McGonagall got drunk because of you?"

"That wasn't my fault and you know it."

"Fifth year," Sirius said grinning.

"You said you wouldn't ever bring that up again!"

"I say a lot of things," Sirius said smugly.

"Padfoot, do I have to invoke rule sixty-four again?" Remus asked shaking his head.

"Oh, fine. But there was still that time after sixth year during the summer..." Sirius trailed off when he saw Lily glaring at him.

"Finally," Lily huffed. "You are not going any where near Harry until you prove your responsible enough to take care of him."

"What about Moony he was there too?" Sirius said getting upset.

"Remus has proven that he is responsible in the past. You have not proven to take anything seriously except pranks," Lily answered glaring him down.

"Okay" Sirius relented, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Good, now who wants dinner?"

o-o

Two days latter Lily came into the nursery wondering why Harry wasn't crying for food yet. It was eight in the morning and usually Little Harry was hungry by then. When she quietly walked into the room she screeched at what she saw. A black cobra with a neon yellow cross on its hood was swaying side to side with Harry's hands. Lily looked startled that the snake did not look like it was going to strike instead it seemed as if playing with Harry. James, Remus, and Peter all ran into the room wands out. The cobra looked up at the four right before James banished it. Harry started to cry when he finally realized the snake was gone.

"Why didn't you kill it?" asked Peter who was out of breath from running up a flight of stairs.

He was not answered though because Remus muttered "That was the same snake."

Lily and James both looked at each other worriedly, then at Harry who was still crying. Lily went over and comforted the small child. The three Mauraders looked at each other confused. Remus left the room walking toward the library undoubtedly going to research the bizarre snake that kept popping up. Peter went back down stairs wondering how his master managed to sneak a snake through the wards. James and Lily both sat down and started talking about what had just happened and if they needed Albus to add more wards to the house.

A few hours later Remus walked into the nursery to find Lily singing softly to Harry and James who had both fallen asleep. "I found out what that snake is," he said softly showing Lily a page in the book he was holding. "It says here that it is a Halima snake or 'gentle' snake when translated from Egyptian. Though it is any thing but gentle. Its venom will first paralyze the victim then drain it of its water literally mummifying them in the course of an hour while they are still conscious. Not only that but it is magical, though it is strange what one is doing in Britain they are supposed to only live in Egypt and not migrate from the hot sands."

"Maybe it got transported to Britain with the goods the Curse-breakers bring back," James suggested quietly stretching from his nap "It could have be in some Egyptian artifact when it got transported and then got out once it arrived in Britain."

"Not likely," said Remus looking doubtful. "The book also said that they are supposed to be rather smart creatures as well. Not only that but they are so rare that no knows much about its magical abilities other than its venom which was used by Egyptians for traps."

"Then how would they know if they are smart if it is so rare," James asked slightly confused.

"I don't know I'm just saying what I read in the book" Remus said unsure.

"James could you just put a ward around the crib to warn us if an animal gets near Harry?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, let me go get my grandfather's warding books and I'll have it up before you can say 'snitch'" James replied happily.

Later that night the wards went off alerting Lily and James. They both quickly grabbed their wands and ran into nursery. The wards were still going of but Harry was sleeping soundly with nothing out of the ordinary and nothing missing. "I'm glad you set the wards to only warn us and not set off a siren that would make me deal with a cranky baby," Lily said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah I figured that's the last thing we would need at two in the morning. I'm just going to deactivate the wards for tonight and fix them tomorrow," James replied with a sheepish grin.

The next day all four of the Mauraders and Lily where sitting in the living room eating breakfast when Harry started to cry in the nursery. Sighing Lily asked one of the Mauraders to help her feed and change Harry.

"Wormtail its your turn," said James distracted as he reread the book of family wards.

"I thought it was Sirius' turn though," Peter whined.

"Nope I can't go near Prongs Jr." Sirius said defeated.

"Okay," Peter said weakly.

As they went up to the nursery Lily went to bring out the changing table. Peter stood there and watched as Lily went to pick Harry up. "Oh, did someone have an accident?" Lily cooed as she went to get a clean diaper. After she got the diaper she looked at Peter. "Peter, you can pick him up and put him on the table if you want to," she said with an encouraging smile.

"Sure," was all he said in response looking a little nervous. As he went to pick Harry up the black cobra appeared hissing at Peter while quickly slithering protectively around Harry who suddenly stopped crying. The cobra swiftly pulled itself up off the ground until it was looking down on both Lily and Peter ready to strike at the slightest wrong move. Lily who was startled by the cobra suddenly appearing dropped the diaper and told Peter to get the other Mauraders. Peter quickly fled the room to get the reinforcements. As Lily watched the cobra her maternal instincts kicked in. She quickly pulled out her wand and was about to banish the cobra away from her baby then curse it to hell when the cobra looked into Lily's eyes and for a brief moment they seemed to connect on a deep level that Lily could have sworn was maternal. After staring for what seemed a long time the cobra slithered away from its protective stance over Harry where shimmered out of existence. When Lily looked closely she could see a vague wavy outline of where the snake should have been. Shaking herself out of her stupor she quickly snatched up Harry then started to change him right as the Mauraders came running in with their wands out.

"Lily where's the cobra? Did you banish it? We would have been faster but Wormtail was so out of breath that it took a while to figure out what was wrong." James rambled.

"Its alright, go get Dumbledore. I think that the snake was protecting Harry." Lily said looking confused as she changed Harry's diaper, banishing the dirty one to the trash.

"Are you sure its alright?" Sirius asked looking worriedly around the room.

"Yes," said Lily. "Call it a mother's intuition."

"Alright Lily," he said. Although as soon as she turned back Sirius mouthed 'loony' only to end up with a dirty diaper on his on his head and half his face. Harry started to giggle uncontrollably and Lily turned toward Sirius smirking.

"I have eyes in the back of my head Sirius," she said slowly like she was talking to a very young child. "I know the instant you try to pull something funny. How do you think I can constantly stay away from all your pranks?"

Sirius started to grumble. "At least I can corrupt Prongs Jr.," he murmured.

"Oh, no you don't Sirius not unless you want me to tell your girlfriend Ana every embarrassing story I have on you," she said threateningly. "Besides Harry is my baby I've already started to teach him how to find pranks and beat you four. By the time he's eleven he'll have you rapped around his cute little fingers," she said smugly. At this Sirius was cursing his luck to have not been able to corrupt his godson sooner and vowing to somehow corrupt him to his pranking ways. The rest of the Mauraders chuckled at the antics of the two. It was safe to say Lily's short but fierce temper had cooled off.

"How Padfoot managed to get a veela girlfriend is beyond me." James said shaking his head.

"Its all because of my wonderful charm." Sirius said smugly forgetting about his mission to corrupt his godson for the moment.

"Speaking of Ana," Remus said. "Where is she, I haven't seen her in a few months. She used to come around quite a bit didn't she."

"Yeah well... I was going to tell you but I kept getting distracted and... well... the thing is..." Sirius said trying to find the right words.

"Sirius don't tell me you're planning to run away... again," Lily asked with righteous female fury.

James turned to Peter, "I told you he would, now pay up."

"Wait you two were betting on me?" Sirius asked

"No of course not... Remus is in on it too," James answered collecting his money "I bet you'd run before Christmas, Wormtail bet that you would stay until Christmas then run, and Moony bet you'd get married. Although why he did that I have no idea. There was no way you were going to settle down with a girl even if she did have a child."

"Prongs how could you?" Sirius answered pretending to be hurt. "Betting on me running away from my beautiful girlfriend and baby. Have you no faith in me?"

"Wait so you're not running away... yet?" Peter asked hopefully

"No, we're getting married!" he said proudly.

Remus started to laugh, "I thought you realized that when a veela has a child she magically bonds with the father."

"Remus you cheated!" James said hotly.

"No I didn't," Remus said still trying to stop laughing. "I simply had more information than you."

Lily turned to Sirius after glaring at James who was pouting, "Any way how are the baby and Ana holding up... actually how are you holding up? James was a nervous wreck. Remember when he flooed to work without pants!" She said laughing.

Sirius chuckled "Yeah, I remember I actually got him into the weekly Auror meeting without him noticing. As for Ana and the baby... Well we don't exactly know how we're going to handle it and we are getting married." Sirius started his voice getting worried and louder. "Plus I don't know how to raise a child, let alone a half veela? What if I mess up? I mean she is already two months old and I don't know what to do! What if I'm not around because I'm an Auror? Plus aren't they supposed to mature faster or something? And I don't want her getting near my side of the family. Merlin knows what my father would have done to her if he was still around!"

"Sirius it will be alright," Lily said. "James can give you advice on raising your child and I can help out some too."

"Yeah he could give me advise on how to lose all my respect at work!" Sirius almost shouted going into a nervous breakdown.

"Hey, I resent that!" James returned. "I could make you lose your dignity too!"

After talking about it for a while they determined that Remus would be the godfather, while Lily and James would be the surrogate aunt and uncle. It had yet to be decided since James and Remus were fighting tooth and nail for the godfather title. Lily then demanded to know everything about how the baby and the mother were holding up. Sirius started explaining the reason that they were so surprised that because of veela magic most of the child birth symptoms like morning sickness, mood swings, and even her growing stomach were lessened quite a bit. In fact if she had not checked to see if she was pregnant Sirius doubted that they would even know since most veela only find out they are pregnant around the seventh month. Something to do with the way veela magic hides the pregnancy Sirius explained even though he didn't know for sure. Eventually James went to floo Dumbledore about the problem with Harry.

Dumbledore arrived later that day after giving James a bowl of lemon drops as Harry's early Halloween gift, he started to investigate Harry for any problems. "Oh, what do we have here," Dumbledore said looking intrigued yet saddened.

"What is it Albus?" asked James urgent to find out what was going on with his son.

"Well it seems that Harry..." Dumbledore started but stopped looking disheartened.

"Yes Albus," said Sirius eagerly

"Well it appears that young Harry here does not like lemon drops," the old headmaster said while shaking his head as if disappointed.

"Oh..." said Sirius and James both looking very confused. "Well I was wondering if you could look at Harry and the snake to see why they are acting all weird," James continued hoping that this time there would be a bit of relevant if not good news.

"Ah. Yes, of course, you are right. I apologize for my brief lack of thought I was just so hoping that young Harry here would like the lemon drops I got for him," he said a bit disappointed. "Never the matter, I'm sure later on in his life he will grow to like them. Now lets look at that snake." Dumbledore closed his eyes and focused on the foreign magical source in the room. It was almost invisible, actually if it weren't for the fact that the snake's magic felt like warm dry desert sand Dumbledore was sure he would have missed it. Turning toward the snake he pointed his wand "Ostendo Sum Vestri" he said calmly. As he spoke the words the black cobra slowly shimmered back into view. It reared up again like last time towering above everyone in the room, flaring its hood and emitting a bone chilling hiss. Peter paled as the snake looked at each person like it was trying to scan them. James slowly reached for his wand while Lily reached for Harry. The snake quickly slithered past Dumbledore to Harry and started to hiss at Peter ignoring everyone else around it.

"Hey Wormtail, I don't think that snake likes you very much." Sirius said snickering.

"Why is it only hissing at me?" Peter whined.

"Maybe its hungry for some rat?" Sirius said trying to hold back a fit of laughter with along with James.

"That's not funny!" Peter yelled only to shut his mouth when the snake hissed louder.

"That's weird, its like its protecting Harry," Remus said slowly trying to figure out what the snake was doing.

"You are indeed correct Remus," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling on overdrive. "It appears that Harry here and that snake have bonded."

"Bonded? What is that supposed to mean headmaster?" Lily asked.

"Well that snake is Harry's familiar, just like Fawkes is my familiar." Dumbledore explained.

"What exactly does that mean Dumbledore? I mean I know that you and Fawkes share a bond, but what else does a familiar do?" James asked curiously.

"Well, most wizards and witches get some sort of familiar when they go to Hogwarts this is often called a familiar but is not a real familiar it is more of a pet," Albus started. "Familiars are loyal to there master until death and they add to their master's strength. That is why most strong wizards have a familiar. The stronger the magical energy one has the more likely they are to find a creature willing to become their familiar. Once the pact is made their two magical cores... touch. That is the best way I can put it. Through that contact each core can take energy from the other, change the others personality and even give each other different abilities that they did not once have. Of course only magical creatures can become familiars by definition." Albus finished, ending his quick lesson on familiars.

"So you're saying that that snake will change Harry's personality and give him other magical abilities." Lily said more than asked.

"Yes, although it is hard to tell what abilities. Harry will have a chance at becoming a parselmouth, being able to turn invisible like the snake just did, and could possibly get any other abilities depending on what magical abilities that snake possesses." Albus stated thoughtfully. "I have not seen that type of snake before so I can not be certain... Then again he might not get any abilities what so ever it all depends," he added as almost an afterthought.

The Mauraders looked worried at this. Each having different thoughts about Harry and the snake. "Could we kill the snake?" Peter suggested nervously not liking the way it was staring at him.

"Don't be foolish." Sirius said. "If there is one thing I know about familiars its that if it dies the master usually doesn't turn out right. Think about how that could affect Prongs Jr.."

"Sirius is indeed correct. Whether we like it or not that snake is just as much a part of Harry as your arms and legs are a part of you Peter." Albus said his eyes twinkling in amusement at Peter's nervousness. "If I might make a suggestion." Albus said waiting for everyone to come out of their thoughts "It would be wise to allow nature to take its course and simply allow Harry to bond with the snake. Familiars make powerful allies and if we make sure to discourage any dark tendencies it may help Harry grow into a powerful wizard. We simply need to watch Harry carefully." Albus finished.

Realizing it was late Lily picked Harry up and took him off to bed while the Mauraders said goodbye to the old headmaster as he left for Hogwarts. Everyone went home early that night while Lily and James stayed to watch Harry in his crib.

o-o

Weeks passed and when Halloween arrived everyone was tired and depressed by all the killings by Death Eaters. It was a rather uneventful day with no Death Eater attacks which was making everyone anxious. Surely the You-Know-Who would make a big attack on the night of his rise against the wizarding world in Britain, after all he did so every year. No one dared to leave their house on that day. It was late Lily and James stayed with Harry in the living room and watched as he played with the snake which had almost become like a pet to the Potters. Suddenly the wards around the house flared, warning of someone tampering with them.

"How did they get past the Fidelous charm?" Lily asked slightly panicked as she grabbed Harry and started to go to the nursery.

"I don't know but they will be through the wards soon." James replied as he started to set up a barricade that he could use as cover. He finished his make shift shelter when the front door was blasted into the house along with most of the surrounding wall. Four Death Eaters were pointing their wands at the door obviously inner circle members by their robes, as ten more Death Eaters rushed through the opening. Auror training tried to kick in but instead survival instincts and the five weeks of hell that Mad-Eye-Moody put him though took over first. James sent three quick reductos at entrance. Nothing screamed I'm going to kill you like your partners blood all over your body and James would be damned if he let one Death Eater get out without serious injury. The three explosions did the trick as four of the Death Eater died sending body parts and blood flying everywhere. The six other Death Eaters froze as they saw their allies get blown apart. Three more fell to various curses and hexes while they stood frozen by shock. The last three put up a fight after they realized what had happened but they fell quickly to the expert dueling skills James possessed.

Lucius knew that the new recruits were wet behind the ears but this was ridiculous. All ten ran into the house like a bunch of idiots and quickly fell to a few well placed curses. He had to grudgingly admit that James and Lily were exceptional duelist and good Aurors however he had no idea that they were this good. As he stepped through the now gaping hole in the wall he sidestepped a stunner sent toward him. It was only James! James took out ten Death Eater in less than a minute. Granted that they were novices and brand new Death Eaters but to take out so many so quickly was astonishing. Lucius growled as he sent the killing curse back on to watch as it harmlessly hit a turned over table. Rodolphus and Bellatrix quickly followed him into the hallway and crouched behind the furniture in the room for cover. They all started to fire at the make shift barricade tearing it apart piece by piece.

James swore as another killing curse glided over his head he sent back a bone breaking curse and a quick disarming hex only to duck as more curses were flung at him. He couldn't keep this up much longer hopefully the Aurors would get here soon. He popped up behind his barricade and transfigured some of the broken wall pieces into three dogs that attacked the Death Eaters. With the three better ones distracted he set a cutting curse at the fourth and weakest by far. As the cutting curse hit the Death Eater in the face forcing his mask to came off revealing Peter who dove into a doorway for cover. His friend and secret keeper had betrayed them! Wormtail... Peter was a Death Eater. James was filled with rage as he sent dozens of curses with renewed strength at his opponents. Suddenly curses started to fly from the top of the stairs toward the four inner circle members who had taken cover. He quickly looked over his shoulder to see Lily firing curses behind her own barricade. Acting quickly he set a shredding curse at the small coffee table next to the couch one of them were hiding behind. Focusing slightly, he managed to get all the tiny wood chips to turn into wasps. He almost laughed as one of the Death Eaters ran away right into Lily's stunner. After sending more curses he realized that Peter was missing.

"Die Potter!" James heard Peter say. As he whipped around he saw Peter standing over him raising his wand. "Avada Ka..." Peter stopped the incantation for the killing curse and start to convulse rapidly as he fell to the floor. He looked like he was having a seizure. James suddenly saw the black cobra staring ominously at Peters now convulsing body with what looked like a grin. James thanked Merlin that his son had the snake as a familiar. The snake seemed to smirk at him then turned invisible as it left through the door that was behind it. Quickly shaking all thoughts he had about the snake out of his mind he stunned Peter before turning back to the fight. After a few minutes of ruining his living room he started to hear faint cracks apperation from the front yard. His back up and finally arrived... at least he hoped it was his back up and not theirs he was too magically exhausted to fight for more than a minute longer.

Lucius and Bellatrix looked at each other before nodding agreeing to retreat. With Aurors coming they could not win. While James was tiring Lily was still fresh into the fight. Not only that but they wouldn't last long in the cross fire. He watched as Bellatrix portkeyed out back to base. Cursing his luck that he had to explain to his master why he failed he reached for his portkey. Suddenly his arm felt like it was lit on fire. He saw the dark mark glow an angry bright red through his robes and vaguely heard himself screaming in pain. He could barely think and he felt like he was being crucioed by ten different people at once. As he forced his eyes open to reach for the portkey only to see a the bright red of a stunning curse as everything went black.

Sirius along with a group of eleven other Aurors burst through the gaping hole were the front door used to be. Sirius was the first one into the house he saw a glimpse of some one as they used a portkey then heard a blood curdling scream. He turned ward raised and saw a Death Eater holding his arm were the dark mark was who was flailing on the floor without a mask on. Sending a stunner before he was fully aware of what was going on, he watch as it hit the Death Eater who he finally recognized as Lucius Malfoy. When the Death Eater was hit his arm dropped revealing the dark mark that had burned through the robes around it. Showing for all to see the chard black skin around it. The only reason he saw the dark mark was because it was glowing an angry red. Sirius turned to the other Auror telling them to look for more Death Eaters. He saw Lily running down the stairs to a very faint looking James. He smiled as James waved to him before hugging his wife. Sirius quickly ran to the nursery to check on Harry. When he got to Harry's crib he saw him resting peacefully. His familiar hissed from under the crib looking like it would strike at the slightest move toward Harry. Sirius jumped back when he saw the snake.

"Damn snakes always appearing out of nowhere," he muttered "After I check up on James in St. Mungo's I'm going to drink a nice liter of fire-whiskey before showing Ana how much I love her." And with that he apperated out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: yeah just go back one chapter I did it right once be happy for that

Hey this is FrankyJ sorry I fucked up last chapter with the AN fortunately I remembered this time if there are any random bits of swearing, foul language, or inappropriate remarks you can thank my beta Katsura444 who add them without me knowing... im serious I wouldn't know about any swearing damn it all. For those of you who do not know Peter died a very horrible pain filled death. The snake poison and all, reread the first chapter if you don't know about the familiar's poison. Oh and italics is parseltounge if you cant figure it out. I hope you do enjoy reading the story as much as I liked writing it.

A quick thanks to my beta Katsura444 (WHO NEEDS TO START WRITING HIS STORIES AGAIN) and on with the show...

Chapter 2

Harry Potter was sitting in the library of Potter Manor reading. At a glance that would be a little bizarre considering most ten year olds, even though he was almost eleven, would be zipping around like sugar high pixies, but what was even stranger was what Harry was reading. A textbook. To Harry knowledge was power, he got the saying from his uncle Remus even though his godfather tried to object saying Harry should goof around more. Harry snickered at the memory of his godfather hanging upside down from a rope with honey and feathers falling off of him... well his godfather did say to play a few pranks and he hasn't complied about his reading habits anymore. Harry went back to reading the transfigurations book. Transfiguration had always intrigued him and he was currently reading the theory behind animagus transformations. His father, godfather, and surrogate uncle were all animagus and with his interest in transfiguration he wanted to be one as well. While transfiguration was his favorite subject charms came as a very close second being his mother's favorite. He also found a place in his heart for potions, even though his father an uncle were greatly disturbed by this when they first found out. Harry frowned as his looked at the grandfather clock Sirius was late. By now he should have tried to prank him. It made him anxious when Sirius and his father didn't pull a prank before noon.

Harry relaxed when Shepsit, his familiar, hissed a soft warning. He quietly hissed back to her in parseltounge to calm her, no reason to scare his victims off. He then went back to reading his book as he waited for his trap to go off. He smiled when he heard a muffled bang and the sound of a rope constricting and obviously pulling his victim off the ground. Step one complete. Turning only his head around he saw a grinning Sirius and the rather large log that fell victim to his trap.

"Thought I would fall for that again didn't you Prongslet?"Sirius asked with sickly sweet voice. "Didn't count on me using a conjured object did you?"

"Actually no... I figured you'd throw dad or my little brother into the trap," Harry returned nonchalantly not bothering to get up.

"I would but your father is learning and Pup is tied up at the moment... actually tied down is much more accurate," Sirius said with a grin.

"Kind of like you?" Harry asked as his grin grew tapping the correct board with his foot.

"What the bloody hell!" Sirius yelled as the floor opened up around him, letting him fall through the floor and getting himself tangled in the rope Harry placed there. Harry smirked as he tapped the board once more shutting it then turning back to his book. He kept outsmarting his uncle and he had yet to get magic. When he was able to use it he would be King of Pranks at this rate. At that moment he heard the door open, turning he saw his little brother and sister walk in. They were twins a less than two years younger than him as their birthday was in May and his was on the last day of June. Alex, who normally had dark brown eyes and black hair, looked like a clown that couldn't stop shaking when it put its makeup on. His neon pink hair and bright red nose standing out the most. His twin Rose, who had very dark red hair and dark brown eyes, had been unaffected by the prank as she seemed to have inherited their mother's 'prank radar'.

"Hey Harry where is Uncle Sirius?" Alex asked looking slightly annoyed at his current predicament.

"The book drop," Harry responded highly amused at his little brother's and uncle's situations.

Rose tapped her foot on the trigger board to reveal a struggling Sirius. He only managed to tangle himself up even more eventually giving up with a sigh. "Wow Uncle Sirius," Rose said with a smirk. "Getting suckered into fall in the book drop. That is pretty sad considering that everyone seems to know about it. I guess if you spent a little more time in the library you would have known about it. Wouldn't you have?" She finished with very sweet voice that didn't match her grin. Glad to finally see the prankster get his just deserts.

"Just wait until I tell Lily about this." Sirius mumbled.

"Mom would beat you with a wooden spoon for trying to prank Harry, Uncle," Rose said cutting him off.

"Yeah besides who is dumb enough to get caught in the book drop? Even I know about that and I spend as much time in here as you," Alex said rubbing it in while he had the chance.

"If you help me out I'll undo the charms Pup." Sirius said reluctantly.

"No way like I'm going to fall for that twice," Alex said shaking his head. "Last time you left me to rot after I helped you. You even added more as a gift! No you can wait until Harry lets you out."

"You're learning Alex. Maybe I really am your twin after all." Rose said looking a little relieved to find her twin did indeed have a brain.

Alex would have made a retort back however Chris and David walked into the library. The two identical twins had the pitch black hair of their father, but their mother's shining silver eyes. Which unlike their mother they chose not to change their eyes claiming that it was cool. "Where's dad?" they asked at the same time.

Rose pointed into the book drop smirking. "Harry suckered him into a trap again."

"Merlin Harry!" One of the twins said.

"How do you..."

"Keep getting dad..."

"Into traps?"

"Well Chris its simple. Old age and treachery beat youth and enthusiasm every time." Harry said smirking.

"Harry that makes no since Uncle Sirius is like twenty years older than you," Alex said confused. "Shouldn't that mean he should beat you every time?"

"Well the way I see it Harry is treacherous while Uncle Sirius is way to enthusiastic." Rose explained to her twin.

"Sharp as a tack. Can't get anything past you now can I?" Harry said with a smile.

"No you can't. I'm just glad that there is some one else in the family with an appreciation for knowledge and a bit of cunning." She said examining her nails.

"Hey!" the identical twins said at once.

"Are you saying..."

"That we are dumb?"

"Well at least you get what I was insinuating. It went completely over my twin's head." Rose said with a huff.

Alex glared at his sister. "Come on CD, lets get out of here." Alex said to Chris and David. He left the library looking slightly downcast.

"You should be nicer to your twin, Rose." Harry said looking up from his book.

"I know but he can be such a fool sometimes." Rose said.

"This coming from a I-want-to-marry-the-Boy-Who-Lived fan girl." Harry said trying to get his point across.

"There is nothing wrong with that at all. Neville is cute, brave, and modest." Rose snapped back.

"He's about as cut and brave as street rat, and he is definitely not modest." Harry replied dryly.

"You're just jealous!" Rose said as if it explained the meaning of life.

"Yes, Rose I'm jealous of a bigoted selfish boy who just needs to cry and gets everything he wants on a silver platter. That definitely is why I am jealous." Harry said as if he was talking to a small child. Instead of reply Rose simply left the room, muttering about stupid jealous older brothers and why they were so short sighted. As Rose left Harry heard the pounding of his favorite cousin's feet as she sprinted into the library.

"Harwy Harwy," She shouted. "Can I play witt da snaky, pwitty pueez?" She added her best puppy dog eyes so that it was impossible for Harry to say no.

Despite what 'Baby' Ana thought Harry could resist the puppy dog eyes... just not for long. He chuckled as she tried to make her bottom lip push out more. Her bright silver eyes and bright blond hair made her even cutter than most five year olds could achieve. Not only that but she was naturally gifted in her veela powers and she used them to increase her 'cuteness level' as Sirius put it. Harry quickly said yes at which she put a sloppy kiss on his cheek and ran over to hug Shepsit. When Harry thought about it most of Sirius' children had the bright silver eyes or blond hair, after all veela genes win out in most of the genetics battle, at least that's what Anamarie, Sirius' wife, claimed. Gabriela who was turning ten at the start of August had the classic veela looks, Chris and David had the silver eyes. Jessica who just turned eight had dark hair and bright blue eyes. Rodger who turn seven had the bright blond hair and silver eyes, and 'Baby' Ana had the classic veela looks as well. Harry thoughts drifted to his family. Rose and Alex while twins were polar opposites in personalities. And while Sarah, the youngest being seven, was a virtual mini of his mother Lily, while her personality mirrored his father's. They all stayed at Potter Manor, at Lily and James' insisting, because there was enough room for all of them and even still there were ten or eleven open rooms. He was told that they had moved from Godric Hallow after a sever attack on their house. When Harry asked why they lived in Godric Hallow his mother told him that his father had to many memories of Harry's dead grandparents but decided to move back for their safety.

Harry chuckled as he watched the giggling Ana hold onto the large snake as Shepsit zipped across the floor. Shepsit liked Ana even though she would never admit it outright. In his long conversations with her he had grown to love her witty comments and sharp tongue. Of course it didn't help that Harry would seem to burst out laughing at the dinner table over nothing. Sirius would always mumble something about a damn snake making comments that only Harry could hear. Although eventually Shepsit would just slither onto Sirius look it his eyes scarring the crap out of him. The one time he pretended to be not scared by it Shepsit nipped his nose. Sirius still claimed that the damn snake tried to take his beautiful nose off.

Harry looked at the clock it was nearly three in the afternoon. "Come on Ana lets get something to eat before you our mothers tare the manor down looking for us."

"Piggyback, Harwy pueewz?" Ana asked using her puppy dog eyes on Harry again.

"Fine, hop on." Harry said allowing the five yeah old onto his back.

_"Come on Shepsit, I'll get a house elf to give you a mouse."_ Harry hissed

_"Oh, a mouse, you know I love those things."_ Shepsit replied happily.

Ana giggled at the hissing. Unlike most wizards the Potter family was used to Harry speaking in Parseltounge. While it made James and Sirius nervous the rest of the Potters and Blacks were used to it. Even Remus didn't mind Harry's hissing as much although he does say that it bothers his enhanced senses. However because of the 'dark' magic label on it Harry never spoke parseltounge around strangers.

As they walked Ana stared at Harry nervously. She looked like she was about to burst when Harry asked her want she wanted in an amused voice. "Pueewzteachmetofly?" she said quickly.

"What was that Ana? You're speaking to fast I can't understand you." Harry said with a grin.

Ana huffed and put on her best puppy dog eyes. "Pueewz teach me to fly pwitty pueewz?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't know maybe if ask your mom with proper English she will let you," he said with a grin. "She really is trying to get you to speak correctly."

"Could you please teach me to fly?" Ana said slowly making sure not to mess up.

"There you go now when you next see your mom we'll ask okay?" Harry asked. Ana nodded her head vigorously with excitement at the chance to fly.

"Oh, there you are Harry I was just about to go looking for you," Lily said as Harry walked in with Baby Ana on his back. "Lunch was served two hours ago, so I set some sandwiches off to the side for you. I made sure you father wouldn't be able to prank them."

"Thanks mom," Harry said as he grabbed the two sandwiches for Ana and him. "Do you know where Aunt Anamarie is?"

"I think she is outside," Lily said trying to remember where she last saw her. "Why? Is there anything I need to know about?"

"Harwy is taking me flying!" Little Ana said with excitement.

"Oh, and how is Harry going to do that?" Lily said giving Harry a no funny business look.

"I'll have her use the kid broom, mom." Harry said as if it were obvious.

"Fine but make sure you ask Aunt Anamarie. Okay?" She said making sure Harry promised.

"Don't worry mom I will," Harry said trying not to upset his mother. When she got mad it was better to run to the nearest shelter and wait for the explosions to end. "Besides I won't do anything silly like Dad or Uncle Sirius manage to."

Harry took Ana out to the garden to look for her mom. He noticed that Shepsit was lying lazily on a rock near the door. As he looked he saw Sarah and Jessica trying to garden while Gabriela showed them the correct way along with Aunt Anamarie. Rose was sitting in the shade reading a book while the guys played quidditch. It was James, Alex, and Roger versus Sirius, Chris, and David. Usually that was pretty even because the twins had better communication than Alex and Roger, but James was slightly better than Sirius. Currently Sirius' team was winning 210 to 190. Harry started to walk over to Aunt Anamarie, more accurately he was dragged by the arm of Baby Ana who insisted that they hurry. "Mommy can Harry please teach me how to ride a broom?" Ana asked slowly but as adult like as she could.

Aunt Anamarie looked amused at the eagerness in Baby Ana's eyes but couldn't help be a little shocked that she said a whole sentience without a lisp or any grammar problems. She turned toward Harry with a eyebrow raised questionably.

"Kiddy broom" he mouthed to her. Aunt Anamarie smiled.

"Well I suppose that you can, if you're careful"

"Harwy, Harwy, come on! She said yes now you have to! You have to cause you promised!" Baby Ana demanded fiercely as she dragged Harry to the broom shed. Harry waved as he was getting dragged off only to see Sarah and Jessica mouth 'whipped' to him. He chuckled, though, as Gabriel glared at the two and said something he couldn't quite hear but made them both blush a dark crimson and sent Aunt Anamarie into laughing fit. Harry grabbed the kiddy broom from the shed and walked out to the edge of the quidditch pitch. He set the broom down and showed Ana were to stand.

"Alright Ana hold your hand like this. Alright good now say up like you would to a dog," Harry explained trying to get the five year old to understand. After a few minutes of showing he the correct position and tips of how to hold on he told her to jump of the ground as hard as she could. Ana, to Harry's surprise was a natural flier. She took to the sky like a fish to water, although the kiddy broom was charmed to only go a maximum of four feet hight and five miles per hour. After about 15 minutes of watching her fly around she came back to Harry.

"Harwy this is kid stuff can you talk me up on your broom? Please?" She said looking hopeful.

Harry sighed he looked around the girls had all gone inside to do some girl stuff and the guys were oblivious playing quidditch. "Fine but lets go to the other side of the house." Harry said.

"I love you sooooo much Harwy!" she half shouted. Harry chuckled and walked back to the shed to grab his Nimbus 1000. It was his father's broom in his seventh year so while it was nothing to laugh at it was outclassed compared to the Nimbus 2000 that just came out. Harry scooped Ana into his arms and carried her to the other side of the house. This side had a big forest but Harry had flown above the trees before so it didn't matter. Mounting the broom he had the five year old sit in front of him as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. Harry slowly climbed above the trees letting Ana get a good view of the forest. After some lazy circles Harry tried a half hearted dive to test how the broom handled two people. Ana screamed with joy as each time Harry went a little fast and a little closer to the tree tops.

Inside the house Gabriel saw the two on the broom when she walked by a window. Stopping she watched them as the dived over and over again. "He's always has been good with little kids." her mother said from behind her.

Gabriel whipped around quickly. "Who has mother?" she tried to ask innocently.

"I'm not blind you know. No matter how much you may wish it," Anamarie said watching Harry and Baby Ana fly. "I know you have a crush on him as well," she grinned at Gabriel's blush. "See you don't exactly hide it well dear."

"Please don't tell anyone mom." Gabriel begged.

"No need to worry the only ones who don't know are riding that broom," Anamarie said still grinning. "And that's only because Ana is to young to understand in a few years she will and then you might have competition with the way she has Harry wrapped around her finger."

Gabriel paled then got a fierce look of determination on her face. "Don't laugh mother, Harry just likes her because she is young, innocent, and has irresistible puppy eyes."

"I know dear but it was funny when you thought it was true for a moment." Anamarie said giggling. "Besides I'm sure with your veela powers Harry will find you irresistible. Not only that but your father and James are conspiring to get the two of you together. It's cute watching them plot in corners whenever you two look at each other. Although it's even cuter that Harry is clueless."

"Moooom!" Gabriel whined.

o-o

Weeks had past since that day and Harry's birthday was fast approaching. He didn't seem to notice though with all of the stuff that happened in Potter Manor. Between dodging pranks, getting pulled into things by Ana, studying, and the occasional quidditch match when he got dragged into games that were 'uneven'. While he was an excellent flier his arm was not that great making him a mediocre chaser. Most of the time during the big family games, only Lily, Anamarie, Gabriela, Harry and of course Baby Ana didn't participate, he would sit and read while occasionally listening to the girls talk. But now he was sitting in the forest reading a very good book about Auror fighting tactics. After all it wouldn't be proper if the heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter couldn't last in a duel. Even though his mother and father frowned upon that kind of thinking Harry liked traditions that made sense and being able to defend the family honor made sense. It was all very simple in Harry's mind. As he was thinking his gaze drifted up to the quidditch game being played. He frowned when he saw Alex doing a poorly executed sloth roll to intercept the quaffle. He had a bad habit of seeing the flaws in others' flying ability. Harry shook his head trying to clear his head while he turned to his sunbathing familiar.

"_How can you always demand I work so hard while you sleep for half the day?_" Harry asked.

"_Just because I sleep in the day does not mean that I don't work hard I have to train your wimpy and pathetic mind to control its thoughts so we can actually try mind speaking without your __mind sounding like stampeding griffin._" Shepsit replied.

"_About that, I read up on a magic called Occlumency apparently its used to guard against __Legilimency which is used to read minds. However while it will guard my mind it also revolves around clearing my head of thoughts and eventually organizing them. It could also help me focus my magic more, it is also supposed to help when trying to become and animagus._" Harry explained.

"_Hmm, so this would help organize your mind and if I understand it right will help with your magic in general?_" Shepsit asked curious about the magic.

"_Yes in a nutshell._" Harry said.

"_In a what?_" the snake asked confused.

"_Never mind it a dumb human thing_" he said dismissively.

"_Well your going to master this Occlumency this summer if I have to bite you every second to motivate you_" Shepsit said fiercely.

Harry sighed as he looked at the snake. "_Nothing is ever easy is it?_" he said dismissively. He then turned back to his book frowning. While he liked the book he just found it boring and idiotic to be honest. Yes he need dueling tactics but this didn't make sense. In real fight you wouldn't send one curse back and forth. It would be smarter to chain spells making a huge barrage of attacks that would drown your opponent, and why block when you can dodge with a tenth of the effort. No wonder Auror did bad in the last war they were playing 'fair' when the Death Eaters lied, cheated, and stole to get what they wanted done. He wouldn't make that mistake if he could help it.

As Harry lost himself in thought he didn't notice the game end or the fact that the Potters and Blacks were planning a going away party to surprise him with. They just needed to get him out the house with out him noticing anything. Suddenly James looked like the cat that caught the canary and dragged Sirius into the corner who looked like Christmas had come early after a quick chat.

Back outside Harry decided that the book was rubbish and started to head inside. When he got there he noticed everyone was acting strangely quite and... normal. Something was wrong and he didn't know what. His pranking senses where screaming at him to run away as fast as he could and not look back but he couldn't do that. He slowly walked to the library watching everyone suspiciously as they acted particularly interested in something as he went by. Yes something was up and that meant he was going to booby trap his room so tight tonight that it would be unwise for anyone to get close to his room. But until then his annoying familiar wouldn't let him go any where but to get his mind in order. After all can't have his mind so messy that 'its louder than a stamped of drunken elephants' that is constantly disrupting his familiar's sleep.

The next morning Harry woke up thinking something today was special for some reason and tried to remember last night. "Oh yeah thats right," he thought. "I had actually gotten to the 'sanctuary' part of my mind." Having already practiced meditation to as Shepsit put it 'not scream every single thought into my head so I can actually sleep' had made finding his sanctuary surprisingly simple. Harry found that his mind was rather unorganized and chaotic. His memories were all over the place just drifting around making his mind a total zoo. If it wasn't for the fact that Shepsit actually bit him when he tried to go to bed he wouldn't have been able to organize a small portion of his mind. When he finally got to his room he half heartedly put up traps. Remembering the traps he looked to the door only to see James, Sirius, Chris, David, Alex, and Roger all stuck in one trap or another. They all looked at him and chuckled nervously.

"So Harry are you going to let us down?" James asked.

"Hardly," Harry said with a grin. "If you managed to get stuck in traps by trying to prank me thats your problem, not mine." He said as he got dressed and walked out of the room for breakfast.

"Prongslet, let me down! Prongslet! Harry! Harry!" Sirius tried but failed as Harry just ignored him.

"So..." Alex said. "How did Uncle Sirius convince us that pranking Harry would be a good idea?"

"Remember, he said that all of the traps Harry would set up we already knew about and it would be so easy." Roger said shaking his head.

"Don't blame me it was your Uncle James' idea." Sirius said.

"Hey whose the one who came to me saying Harry was asleep and an easy target?" James replied.

The six males all started to argue while Harry walked down the hall toward breakfast. He never thought that he would ever wake to a more hilarious sight in his life than Sirius hanging upside down in his boxers with and bright pink afro and a sign stuck to his chest that read 'This mutt lost to the hound'. Harry remembered the last time he Sirius was called a mutt by James, Sirius hadn't stopped the all the pranks until James apologized. That was the month that Harry had learned to never piss off Sirius... Oh well sometimes you had to beat the messages you wanted them to know into their heads.

"Morning mom," Harry said in a very good mood. "What's for breakfast?"

All the girls just stared at him for a minute not used to him being so happy. "Where are the other boys and does that have to do with why your so happy?" Gabriela asked.

Harry just gave her a brilliant smile that caused her to blush and look down. Harry being the red blooded male he is, failed to notice the affect of the smile but everyone else in the room who were females noticed instantly. Lily passed Harry a plate with some eggs, bacon, toast, and breakfast sausage as she went to get her morning coffee. It took forever to get instructions for homemade coffee but once she gave it to the house elves she could have her beautiful coffee every morning. The rest of the family still preferred tea to coffee as they couldn't stand the bitter taste. "Make sure that the guys get to breakfast before the food gets cold, Harry." Lily said.

"They will be here to kill me in... what time is it?" Harry asked.

"eight minutes to eight," Anamarie said as she cast the tempus spell.

"Right they well be here to kill me in 23 minutes." Harry stated rather calmly.

"So you need to be gone in that time right?" Anamarie said.

"Well yes, unless I want two adult and four annoying brats chasing me throughout the house trying to kill me." Harry said with a vicious smile. "Then again it would be a perfect opportunity to get my revenge for all those years Uncle Sirius and dad pranked me."

"How about you and Gabriela go to Diagon Alley to get me some books instead?" Anamarie said. At this Gabriela looked up smiling brightly at the idea of a 'date' with even if it was simply going to get books from Flourish and Blotts.

Lily quickly caught onto what Anamarie was planning. "Harry you will go last time you had a prank war with James and Sirius you recked half the house." she said sternly.

"Mom that wasn't me and you know it," Harry said innocently. "Its not my fault that Uncle Sirius and dad decided to curse everything they saw."

Lily huffed and sent Harry a playful glare. "Be that as it may, your still going to go to Diagon Alley until the boys calm down."

"Can I come with Harwy to mom?" Baby Ana asked.

"No dear I'm sorry but you have lessons today," Anamarie said. Each of the children had lessons on etiquette, magic, and economics until they went to Hogwarts, Lily had insisted on it. "So do you three, so don't bother asking." Anamarie added as she pointed to Rose, Sarah, and Jessica.

"Yes Aunt Ana/Mom." the three choired.

"I am glad you agree now hurry up and eat." She said.

When Harry and Gabriela finished eating Anamarie gave Harry the book list and a bag of galleons.

"Now Harry I want you to have a nice time in Diagon Alley you have been studying way too much," Lily said. "Go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and relax, okay?"

"Alright mom," Harry said. "But for the record you're starting to sound like dad."

"While study is important it is also important to have a good time every now and again." Lily said. "Now go and have a good time together." Lily instantly realized her mistake in words and silently swore numerous profanities at her slip.

Harry stopped and looked at his mother a little suspiciously while he took the portkey she was handing him. "I'm leaving Shepsit here, Mom." he said with a calculating look in his eyes.

"Alright that portkey will take you to Diagon Alley and will activate at two in the afternoon bringing you back." Lily explained.

With that Harry and Gabriela activated the portkey and Gabriela looked at Lily gratefully as she disappeared. Lily walked back to the dining room and sat down noticing next to Anamarie. The girls had already left to go get the decorations for the party.

"Harry suspected something didn't he?" Anamarie asked.

"Yeah, I slipped up and told them to enjoy their time _together_." Lily said.

"At least he doesn't suspect the party," Anamarie said.

Right then the six males that had fallen into Harry's trap ran into the room demanding to know where Harry is. Lily and Anamarie promptly burst out laughing at the state of the six victims. When Lily had calmed down enough to tell them they sent Harry to Diagon Alley with Gabriela to distract him, James and Sirius grinned forgetting about getting 'pranked' for now. The guys then went to start setting up for the party while the girls cooked and helped were they could. The house elves helped them eagerly when they found out who the party was for after all Harry was quite nice to them.

When Harry and Gabriela arrived at Diagon Alley they noticed that it was rather empty compared to other times they had been their. It simply meant that they had an easier time getting around without having to dodge the mobs of people. They decided to go to Flourish and Blotts first to so they could enjoy the rest of the day not having to worry about anything else. After picking up the books on the list Harry grabbed a book on Occlumency trying to be conservative with the money they had. He realized that this was a mistake though when they paid as they realized that they had more than enough to get launch, ice cream, and to do any other shopping while having plenty extra. Being in one ancient and rich house, and being practically family to another did have its benefits Harry determined.

After going around Diagon Alley to all the different shops they decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. After ordering some food and a pair of butterbeers they sat down at a booth and started to talk.

"Are you excited to finally go to Hogwarts?" Gabriela asked.

"Well yeah but I'm going to miss everyone back home," Harry said. "Although I'll be glad to finally get a wand and be able to use magic. I'm a little worried about what house I'm going to be in. Ravenclaw would be nice because I would be able to gain so much knowledge in that house. But Gryffindor is where mom, dad, and uncle Sirius were for their years and they enjoyed it."

"Remember that my mother was in Ravenclaw though so it's not like its a bad house and you wouldn't have to deal with the Slytherins nearly as much," Gabriela explained. "Then again in Gryffindor you could have a much better time instead of being stuck with a bunch of nerds."

"You're not helping me much you know," Harry growled.

"I don't even think we get to choose though," Gabriela said laughing at Harry's predicament.

"No _Hogwarts, A History_ says that they use the Sorting Hat, a magical artifact the founders made, to sort the first years." Harry told the half-veela.

"Fine so you don't know what house you want to be in but do you want to play quidditch you are a good enough flier you know?" Gabriela asked changing the topic.

"I don't honestly know," Harry said thinking. "I am good at flying but my arm sucks. I don't really want to be seeker. Dad was a chaser and when I actually took the time to look at the game I realized that chasers can have a bigger effect on the game than a seeker."

"Well couldn't you get better at throwing the quaffle and stuff?" Gabriela asked.

"How can you honestly expect an eleven year old kid to throw a quaffle really far?" Harry asked. "I mean in fourth or fifth year I could be a decent chaser, but now? I don't think so."

"Wasn't Uncle James a really good chaser early on?" Gabriela asked.

"Yeah in his second year he was a pretty big deal if he hadn't become an Auror he could have been an international chaser for England they did scout him numerous times." Harry said.

"Whatever I am sure you will do fine this year at Hogwarts." Gabriela said with confidence.

"Thanks Gabby, I always do appreciate your advise," Harry said honestly.

Gabriela blushed at the nickname if it was anyone else even her dad she would have killed them but Harry could do it without noticing it affect her at all. "Lets get out of here and go do something." Gabriela said.

They left the Leaky Cauldron and started to go around Diagon Alley having fun. They had ice cream eventually and continued to talk about nothing of any importance until it was finally time to go home. Telling Gabriela to hold onto the portkey they waited for it to activate. When it finally did they arrived in the back yard near the quidditch pitch and started to walk inside.

When Harry opened the door he noticed two things in particular. The first was that it was silent, this was bad because it was never quite in Potter Manor some one was always being loud or some prank was going off that was how it was. The second thing was that no lights were on. While it was still bright out side there would usually be lights of some sort on. Harry looked to Gabriela who noticed this things as well. When she saw his questioning eyes she simply shook her head. Harry brought a finger to his mouth telling her to be quite, something was up and he didn't like it. He knew they wouldn't have gone out because they knew he and Gabriela would come back at two so they had to be in the house. Suddenly that thought of the something being special today started to nag him like it did when he woke up. But he couldn't remember so he banished the thought and went back to looking around. As they went further into the house it got increasingly difficult to see without the light from outside. They made their way through the hallway when Gabriela stopped.

"Did you hear that?" Gabriela said quietly sounding worried.

"Hear what?" Harry asked just as quietly.

"I thought it came from the living room." she responded walking over to the door. "Wanna check it out?"

"Fine but stay close, alright?" Harry said as he slowly opened the door. He couldn't see any thing in the darkness as he slowly crept into the room.

"SUPRISE!" everyone except Harry yelled including Gabriela.

"Sweet Merlin! Are you all trying to give me a heart attack?" Harry said looking extremely shocked. "Oh Merlin its my birthday isn't it?" Everyone nodded at him as he sighed. "I knew something was up."

Harry was quickly grabbed by Sirius and James and pulled over to the cake. Harry quickly blew the candles out, then let his mom and Anamarie hand out cake. Harry finally got a good look around when he to see who all was here. Of course all the Potters and Blacks were present but there was also an old stern looking woman smiling at him on the couch along with Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody who was looking around cautiously and a girl with bright pink hair that was talking to Remus. There were also other people that Harry didn't know the names of but knew that they were friends of his parents. Harry grabbed a piece of cake from his mother and went to talk to Alex, Chris, and David about the whole surprise party thing. After a while the cake was gone and Harry was told to open presents. He mainly got books from everyone including some of his family. His dad and Sirius got him a Nimbus 2000 claiming that while he couldn't have one at school yet he could always use it at Potter Manor. Rose got him a cooking guide saying that if he liked potions cooking was practically the same. Alex, Chris, and David got him some dragon hide gloves and a knife with multiple enchantments on it for his potions work. Sarah and Jessica both walked up to him with smirks as they gave him a book called _The Idiots Guide To All Things Female_ claiming that with his looks he could be getting all the older girls as long as he lightened up a little. After the girls sat down Gabriela walked up to him with her gift. As she gave it to Harry she thanked him for the wonderful trip to Diagon Alley before kissing him on the cheek. She quickly retreated to the back of the room to avoid the amused looks of the adults. Harry opened the box to reveal a rather nice dress robe that was dark blue and with a silver trim. Harry looked up to see Roger and Baby Ana, who gave him a cage full of mice for his familiar and Baby Ana gave him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek coping Gabriela. Everyone else mainly just got him books on quidditch or other things every eleven year old boy would want. Finally the old stern looking woman walked up to Harry and presented an envelope.

"Hello Mr. Potter my name is Minerva McGonagall," she said. "I am the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, as well as the Transfiguration Professor and Gryffindor Head of House. This is your letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope to see you this school year and maybe even in Gryffindor House." She said with a wink.

"Thank you Professor," Harry said as he started to read the letter.

_  
Headmaster; Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later then the 10th_ _of August._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

All of the children crowded around to read the letter. As Harry finished he simply passed the letter on to Rose who was next to him. "Looks like you'll make the cut off next year, Gabriela" Harry said. After the letter was passed around Harry looked over the list of supplies he would need and wrote them down. "Mom when are we going to go to get my supplies for school?" he asked.

"We can go this weekend and hopefully we will miss the normal rush for school supplies." Lily replied.

The rest of the night was rather uneventful with a few games of exploding snap the kids played and the adults talking in a different room. Eventually every one went to the Living Room for dinner which was had roast beef, mashed potatoes and gravy, a few vegetables that his familiar made him eat, and a verity of other foods. When that was done everyone started to head home for the night. The kids stayed playing different games and pranking each other and were eventually sent to bed by the adults, Lily and Anamarie because James and Sirius don't really count as adults in this case. Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face not knowing about to rude awakening he was going to have.

Harry woke when a bucket of freezing cold water fell on him. Following the instincts he had honed to avoid pranks he jumped out of his bed that shot out glue and feathers everywhere. He managed to sidestep the rope that would have pulled him off his feet only to get into the path of a dung bomb. Using reflexes he didn't know he had he ducked under the dung bomb only for it to explode right over him shower his room with shit. As the walls got splattered they shot out multiple beams of light that Harry knew were different charms dodging the more embarrassing ones and allowing the minor annoyances to hit him he quickly bolted out of the room. When he was a foot out of the door he slid beneath the dung bombs only to stop in front of a transfigured dog that pissed on him. Now he was pissed. Harry got up and walked into his room ignoring all the other pranks that were activated only to dodge the ones that would slow him down. He grabbed his sword Shepsit made him learn to use since he could walk and made his way to the Living Room. Harry determined that he must have looked ridiculous and smelled horrible but that didn't matter Sirius crossed the line on this one and he was going to pay.

Sirius looked at the clock as he and the rest of the family ate breakfast. It was 7:30 and the only reason that everyone but Harry was up was because the girls aways got up early and the guys wanted to see the pranks that were done on Harry. Sirius stood up as he felt a chill go down his spine. He tried to remember where and when he felt that chill before he decided to flee the room. He was about to go to the door when he felt something sharp touching his privates. He froze not daring to move as he recognized that sword.

"Sirius you have three seconds to remove these pranks and beg for mercy before I castrate you. One..." Harry said in a very cold voice that was barely above a whisper from behind him. Now he remembered that chill, the last time he felt that chill he had just spied on Lily and a few other girls in the shower and was in the hospital wing for a month. Things were not looking good.

"Harry be reasonable you did prank me first..." Sirius said looking to others for help but getting none.

"Two..." the sword started to push further into he privates as he tried to move away.

"Har-Harry put th-the sword d-down..."

"THREE" Harry pulled the sword back to swing the blade into Sirius' balls only for said man to turn into a big black dog and running away. "You can run but I will still have your balls mounted on a pike Sirius" Harry said in a sing song voice that seemed to come from everywhere. Sirius needed to get outside so he could apparate somewhere safe... several thousand miles way.

"Here puppy, Harry has a present for you," Harry said still using his creepy sing song voice that came from everywhere. "It will only hurt for a minute... actually it will probably hurt for the rest of your life but fair is fair." Sirius skidded across a corner still in dog form only to see Harry standing there swinging the sword playfully. "Hello puppy!"

The rest of the day the entire house heard screams or howls of pain coming from throughout the house and the occasional yell of joy from Harry. In the end Sirius undid the pranks and begged for mercy multiple times... he didn't get any. It was only after promising to never prank him again and giving him numerous favors like unlimited access to the Black library and spells that Harry let him off with numerous cuts and a couple stab wounds. That day was officially called the Grim Hunt from that day on and Sirius would have phantom pain for years to come.

Harry got up that Saturday with a huge grin on his face. It was three days ago when he chased Sirius around the house cutting him to pieces. He didn't even have to worry about pranks as while only he and Sirius knew all the details none of the guys would dare incur his wrath by a badly placed prank. Because of this the girls were happier and showed Harry their gratitude by doing little things like cooking him extra food and other things like that. Harry was happy to receive the little benefits even if he only went after Sirius in a hellbent rage for himself. Waste not, want not after all. As he entered the kitchen he greeted his mother.

"Morning Harry," Lily said. "We are going to go to Diagon Alley today to pick up your school supplies."

"Alright, is everyone coming or is it just us?" Harry asked.

"Everyone will be coming because Anamarie needs to run a few errands along with James and Sirius." Lily answered as she gave Harry a plate full of food.

Once everyone made their way to breakfast and had gotten enough to eat they all set out for Diagon Alley. James, Sirius, Anamarie, and Lily all went to different parts of the Alley telling the children to meet them at the Leaky Cauldron at noon for lunch and to not spend all of their allowance. Harry went to Flourish and Blotts first with Gabriela and Rose talking animatedly about the different traps they should use to guard against pranks when he is at Hogwarts. When they got there they each looked at the different books that interested them Harry got another book on Occlumency as he had finished the other one as well as some more on animagus and dueling. His Occlumency had improved slightly and he was still less than a tenth of the way through his memories even with his hours of practice every night. He left after paying asking Rose to distract Gabriela so he could get her a gift. Rose simply rolled her eyes at him and said that he owed her one. He hadn't been able to get a gift earlier and the last time he was at Diagon Alley it was with Gabriela so he couldn't very well abandon her. As he was looking he passed a somewhat rundown shop he decided he should take a look elsewhere before going to such a rundown shop. After hours of looking he couldn't find anything he could get for her. Every thing he wanted to get her was too expensive. He gave up for now and went to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

Gabriela was slightly worried. Rose had told her that Harry had to get some things quickly before joining back up with them but the next time she saw him was at lunch hours later. Not only that but he looked like he was lost in thought and slightly disappointed. She decided to try and cheer him up he only seemed to get more and more depressed something was wrong. She just couldn't figure out what. Everyone left agreeing to finish up shopping and being back at the Leaky Cauldron at three to get Harry's wand.

After launch Harry was upset no he was down right miserable his good mood from earlier was completely destroyed. Gabriela's birthday was tomorrow and he still couldn't find a decent present he looked everywhere for one but couldn't find anything that was worth it. Gabriela even tried to cheer him up and that just depressed him more when he realized she would be upset about not getting a present. He stopped and looked up miserably at the rundown shop he saw earlier. "Ah what the hell," he thought as he walked into the shop.

"Hello," he said as he walked up to the old lady at the counter. "Its my friends birthday tomorrow and I still don't have a present for her. I wanted to get something nice because I'm going to Hogwarts and she goes next year. Unfortunately I only have 15 galleons. Do you think you could help me?"

"This friend of yours are you close to her?" The old witch asked with a knowing smile.

Harry blushed. "Its nothing like that," he said quickly.

"And my names not Isla Stainwright." she said with a grin digging through a box on the other side of the counter. "Here take these mirrors they are called two-way mirrors simply press this button or tap it with your wand to activate then the other mirror will buzz and vibrate, its the same to answer them. After that you can have a conversation thousands of miles way even if your in Hogwarts and she isn't."

"Are you sure she will want them." Harry asked skeptically.

"Positive just give them both to her and let her do the rest. Trust me." Isla said.

"Thank you so much. How much are they?" Harry asked.

"They're free sweetie." she said. "My husband and I used them before he passed away. Just put them to good use and you can have them for free."

"Thank you again you've helped me so much." Harry said as he left the shop.

Harry went back to the Leaky Cauldron arriving right at three. Everyone was already there and they went off to Ollivander's to get Harry a wand. Only James and Lily went into the shop as it was a tradition and they didn't want the kids knowing early or for them to be alone. As he entered the store he couldn't help but feel a slight calling by something in the shop. Shepsit stirred across the weak mental connection they shared.

"Ah, hello young Harry how are you today?" Ollivander said appearing out of nowhere and scarring the crap out of Harry who was now as stiff as a board. "James Potter, mahogany, eleven inches, griffin claw core, and Lily Potter, willow, ten and a quarter inches, unicorn hair core. Of course young Harry, come to look for a wand have you?"

"Nope just hoping that some creepy old geezer would jump out at me?" Harry said dryly.

"Harry," Lily said in warning.

"Sorry, but can we hurry up I kind of want my wand." Harry said not sounding the least bit sorry.

Ollivander chuckled. "Which arm do you wright with?" he asked Harry.

"I'm ambidextrous, I wasn't going to not be able to use both hands for anything as important as writing."

"Which hand do you prefer?" Ollivander asked chuckling.

"My right." Harry said slightly annoyed.

After what seemed to be forever Harry was getting annoyed he had probably tried ever wand in here and he felt compelled go pick up the black box a shelf not ten feet away. "Aw screw it" he thought as he walked up to the box ignoring everyone around him. He quickly picked the box up and looked at the wand inside it looked to be between ten or eleven inches and was a very dark blue when the light reflected off of it otherwise it looked black. Harry grabbed the wand and lifted it up. The wand sent out a low hum as a bright blue light shined off of it. To everyone else it was a bright cold light that seemed to go through them looking at their soul, but to Harry he felt complete in a strange way.

"Ah, interesting Cerbera wood, ten and a half inches, thestial hair core." Ollivander said looking interest by the wand. "It isn't actually of my design my father made that in 1634 B.C. one of his first wands he made but also one of the best. It is good for focusing a strong magical core but most of the time it won't work for anyone. Interesting indeed."

"Thats cool and all but how much does it cost?" Harry asked still annoyed he wasted two hours.

"Oh, that will be 10 galleons." Ollivander said.

With that everyone left to Potter Manor. Harry was excited for the Gabriela's birthday tomorrow. He couldn't wait to give her his gift. After dinner and after he managed to remove the blasted Ministry tracking charms with a lot of work, Shepsit demanded he work on his Occlumency until she determined he was done for the night. After what seemed like hours of looking though memories and organizing them into their designated places, Harry was allowed some sleep. He woke up the next morning and quickly got dressed and headed toward breakfast. When he saw Gabriela he said good morning before grabbing a plate full of food. After breakfast everyone demanded that Harry distract Gabriela so they could set up the decorations. Eventually Harry took Gabriela on a walk through the family forest. They talked as they walked through the forest enjoying the quiet forest and their chat. Eventually the two sat against a tree while talking quietly.

"Harry, did you take me out here so the others could set up for the party?" Gabriela asked.

"Uh, no?" he said sounding unsure. Gabriela just glared at him. "Alright yes but they made me." he said trying to get the half-veela to stop glaring at him.

"Okay as long as you're being honest with me." She said.

"Wanna head back inside they are probably done by now." Harry asked.

"Just a few more minutes," she said as she leaned against Harry taking in his scent.

"Its your birthday Gabby," he said. "Oh and Gabby."

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"Happy Birthday"

"Thanks," she mumbled sleepily.

Around half an hour latter Harry woke Gabriela up and they headed inside. After taking her into the Living Room where everyone yelled surprise they sat down and started on the cake. After the cake was gone Gabriela opened presents from everyone there except for Harry's. Harry walked up to her and gave her the gift. When she saw the two mirror Harry explained what they did to her and she was ecstatic.

"Harry I want you to have one when you go to school." she said fiercely with a fire in her eyes.

"Okay Gabby," he said. He was going to say argue but the look in her eyes was enough to shut him up. The rest of the night went on like a normal party the kids played games and the adults chatted. Everyone left when it got late and the mothers made everyone go to bed.

Weeks went by and eventually it was September 1st and Harry had to go to Kings Cross Station for the Hogwarts Express. The Blacks and Potters took a portkey to the station. Loading everything up onto a cart Harry followed his father and Sirius to the portal as the others went took a portkey right to the station. Harry stopped as he stood between the stations nine and ten. Turning to his dad with a confused look James pointed to the brick pillar by station ten.

"That is the portal to station nine and three quarters," James said seriously. "Grab your cart and go through it." James and Sirius watched as he eyed the wall. "Oh and its best to go at a run the first time. Nerves and all that."

Harry turned to the brick wall with his cart and pushed it as fast as he could. Half way there he had reached a good speed when his instincts told him to not run into the brick wall. Harry pushed the feeling aside and increased his speed, it wouldn't do for his dad and Sirius to see him wimp out. Harry closed his eyes right as he was getting close to the wall and half a second later he slammed into his cart knocking the wind out of him as he fell over. Sirius and James were laughing on floor and couldn't stop.

"Let me guess its the other pillar?" Harry asked as he climbed to his feet. James and Sirius couldn't say anything while they were laughing so instead just shook their heads yes. Grumbling Harry walked though the portal with James and Sirius a few feet behind. As Harry got to the other side he quickly pulled his sword out of his trunk and pointed it right were James' balls would be. A second later James stopped laughing as he felt Harry's sword poking his family jewels.

"Harry..." James said nervously but stopped as Sirius came though the portal bumping him into the sword. James let out a girlish shriek as he was stabbed in the nuts. Harry smirked as he put his sword away, while Sirius held his balls because of phantom pain.

"In the future, dad," Harry said with a sadistic smile. "Next time you think about pranking me remember that."

Harry walked over to the rest of the family who were talking to the Weasley's. He noticed that the girls were talking to a girl their age while the guys were talking to the other Weasleys. Harry talked to a boy his age, Ron while, he waited for his dad to limp over with the help of Sirius.

"What happened to him?" both of the Weasley twins asked at the same time.

"He decided it would be funny to prank me." Harry stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I don't like it when people prank me and they have yet to get the message."

Both twins winced at the man who was limping obviously by the way he walked he got hit in the balls. They felt for him. "Do us a favor..." one twin started.

"and warn us..."

"if we ever..."

"piss you off..."

"It will be less painful to end our lives ourselves..." they both finished.

Chris and David looked at each other before turning to the twins. "So you guys..."

"can twin speak too?"

"Yes," the Weasley twins said at the same time.

"What else can you do?" the black twins asked.

"Many things..." Said one Weasley twin.

"many, many things..." the other said.

"I'm Fred, he's George..."

"No, I'm Fred and you're George..."

"Are you sure?"

"No... are you?

"I haven't got a clue." they both finished

"Cool!" the black twins said. "You got to teach us!"

The two pairs of identical twins talked while the Potters and Blacks said goodbye to Harry. After a few minutes his father gave him a snowy white owl he decided to call Hedwig. When he asked why when there are school owl James simply said that they were slow and dumb at which Hedwig hooted in agreement.

Finally Harry turned to Gabriela "Hey I'll see you latter Gabby. Use the mirrors if you want to talk."

"Alright Harry, bye." she said giving him one last hug goodbye.

"Yeah, bye" Harry said as he grabbed his stuff and put it on the train.

Harry fallowed Ron to an empty compartment and talked for a while. A few minutes after the train started a girl with bushy hair walked into the compartment asking if they had room in the compartment. The boys looked at each other and shrugged. After talking for a bit they discovered that the girl's name was Hermione Granger. They started to talk about _Hogwarts; A History_ for a while before they moved on to the different houses.

"I think that I'm going to be in Ravenclaw, since that house is about knowledge," Harry said unsure. "I don't know though Gryffindor sounds good too and both my parents went there."

"I'll probably be in Gryffindor," Ron said. "My whole family has been there, so I will probably end up there to. What about you Hermione where do you think you'll end up?"

"I think Ravenclaw as well," she answered biting her lip. "I like knowledge so that house is were I will likely end up."

The door opened as she finished to reveal a blond boy their age with two big goons behind him. "Do any of you know were Longbottom is?" he asked with boredom.

"No," Harry answered for the group sounding equally bored. "And it is rude to interrupt others while they are talking."

"Do you know who I am?" the blond boy asked.

"Lets see platinum blond hair overloaded with gel, rude bratty attitude, two goons to back you up, and expensive robes to make up for your looks you most be a Malfoy. The only Malfoy our age is Draco so that must be you." Harry said still sounding bored. He had read a few books on the current ancient families and of them he hated Malfoys the most. He didn't know if it was their attitude, the fact that Lucius Malfoy tried to kill his parents, or all the ridiculous blood laws that passed because of them but he didn't like them.

"And who the hell are you then?" Malfoy asked.

"Harry Potter," he said. "You might recognize it as the family your father attack a decade ago."

"Oh yes, Potters" Malfoy said spitting the name out. "You are a lot of weak and stupid wizards aren't you. Your dad marring that mudblood whore."

"Now, now Malfoy its rude to say such foul words in the company of a lady." Harry said like he was talking to a small child. "If you keep it up I might have to wash you mouth out."

"Thats probably another mudblood whore as well by the look of her." Malfoy said ignoring Harry's threat. Never a good idea. "And you," he continued looking at Ron. "You must be a Weasley, with that ridiculous bright orange hair, freckles and second hand robes."

Ron got up looking furious but one look from Harry and he sat down. He didn't know what it was but that look in his eyes promised pain if he didn't sit down. Harry turned back to Malfoy. "Yes, that is Ron Weasley and this is Hermione Granger. Anything else Malfoy or are you just going to foul up our compartment with your stench?"

Malfoy looked furious and fingered his wand. "Watch what you say Potter you might piss off someone more powerful than you."

"Good thing no one that powerful is in this room." Harry replied calmly.

Malfoy left with a sneer taking his two goons with him. Hermione turned on Harry and demanded to know what just happened. "Hermione, mudblood is a derogatory name for a muggle born witch or wizard. He was making fun of you Hermione."

"Oh," she said. "But why would he do that?"

"Some pure-blood families are very into blood purity." Harry explained calmly. "To them muggle borns are worse than trash. Most of those type end up in Slytherin, although not all Slytherins are bad."

"All Slytherins are evil," Ron said. "How could you say otherwise."

"It is simply the truth what you are doing is making a generalization and that shouldn't be done. You say all Slytherins are evil ,while some of the greats wizards and witches in the Britain today are Slytherins. Some of them are healers. You don't become a healer because you're evil Ron. Just because Malfoy says all muggle borns are trash doesn't make it true and neither does your statement they just don't add up."

"You saw how he acted, how can you say Slytherins aren't evil?" Ron demanded holding onto his foolish beliefs.

"Just because Malfoy is a right bastard doesn't mean say the Smethleys are." Harry said. "They are usually Slytherins and in the last war they joined with the Ministry because they don't believe in blood purity. I'm not saying that all Slytherins are perfect angels simply that they aren't all evil. The world is never black and white but infinite shades of gray."

Ron stayed quiet after that. He was frustrated that he couldn't find fault in his logic but refused to sway in his belief. Hermione who relied on facts as well believed Harry to be correct. She was also starting to think Ravenclaw was a better idea if people like Harry were going there. She didn't think she could stand a dorm full of prejudiced students. The rest of the train ride Hermione picked Harry's brain for all the information she could much to his annoyance. She was fine for a conversation but she would try to get every little detail from him before trusting his judgment. Normally Harry wouldn't mind but after a few hours it was tiring. Thankfully the train neared Hogwarts and they had just enough time to change before they arrived. As they left the train they fallowed a giant man named Hagrid to the boats while the other students went in a different direction. While on the boat Harry spotted Malfoy with his goons and a very pig like girl all in the same boat. Harry sent a small powered blasting curse at the side of the boat and happily watched as they all got soaked with the lake water. He couldn't help but grin when Hagrid yelled at them to stop horsing around while Hermione sent him a questioning look. When the castle came into view Harry couldn't help but to admire the beauty of it. Eventually they got into the castle and Hagrid showed them to Professor McGonagall who explained how the sorting would work.

When they walked in they saw the Sorting Hat siting on a stool in the front. After it sang they lined up in alphabetical order and waited. The first name was called out, Hannah Abbot, and the sorting started. Harry who didn't give a rat's ass who went where tuned out the sorting and waited until something interesting happened. Harry payed attention when Hermione's name was called out and wait for her to be sorted. In the end Hermione was sorted into Ravenclaw. When Nevile Longbottom's name was called the entire great hall was silent. The hat was barely touching his head before it screamed Gryffindor. When Malfoy was called up he walked up like the arrogant bastard he is and sat on the stool. The hat barely had time to sit on his head before it yelled Slytherin. Eventually Harry was called up. He walked up to the hat calmly and sat down.

"_Oh my what do we have here a Parselmouth... interesting interesting... Slytherin would do you well young Harry. It would make you powerful past anyone's equal._" the hat said in his head. "_Oh but you prize knowledge must interesting you could be in Ravenclaw. You could have knowledge far beyond Lady Ravenclaw herself. Then Gryffindor could make you strong as well. With fame and fortune the entire world would know your name and love you._"

"So are those my options then?" Harry asked out loud earning him confused looks from the staff and students alike.

"_Yes those are your options as you put it._" the hat confirmed.

"_Well Slytherin is not an a good place to be for me I think_." Harry said this time in his head.

"_But you could have power Harry. Power without equal._" the hat argued.

"_No, Slytherin is not for me to many back stabbers._" Harry thought. "_That leaves Ravenclaw and Gryffindor I think I'll pick..._"


	3. Chapter 3

And im back after a very long quarter and a half at school were life is too busy to write. Sorry to all those loyal fans but I did edit chap 2, fixing it up and making it a smoother reed. Anywho right now I dont know how long this chapter is going to be but I hope you all are happy with it. I would thank my beta, Katsura444, but he is a lazy bastard and needs to do his damn job. Yes happy im ranting at you, beta like you said you would. One quick disclaimer and we can start the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... but some of these characters are mine... so I kinda technically only own like half of this story right?

Chapter 3

"_No, Slytherin is not for me to many back stabbers._" Harry thought. "_That leaves Ravenclaw and Gryffindor I think I'll pick..._"

"RAVENCLAW" bellowed the hat.

"_Yes indeed I wouldn't be able to stand the hypocritical Gryffs for very long" _Harry thought._ "Although the Weasley twins weren't that bad... and I'm making a generalization about them right now so I'm a hypocrite as well. Oh well..."_

_"I don't mean to interrupt your train of thought but you really should get to the Ravenclaw tables."_ the hat said. _"And just a warning Mr. Potter don't be too condescending of others while you're here, or else you might have more enemies than you can handle."_

_"Thank you. I will be sure to keep that in mind." _Harry replied absentmindedly as he got up and walked to the Ravenclaw tables. When he got there he took an open seat next to Hermione and talked quietly while the sorting continued. Unfortunately the rest of the sorting dragged on rather slowly and with a final Ms. Blaise Zabini to Slytherin Dumbledore stood up to make a few comments.

"I would like to thank you all for coming back for another wonderful year at Hogwarts. But before you eat and while I have your undivided attention I would like to say a few things. First off I would be remiss if I did not mention that the caretaker Mr. Filch has a list of all banned items that can be seen in his office. Second for all first years and as a reminder to the rest of you the Forbidden Forest is expressly forbidden as the name implies. And finally the there is a corridor in the east wing of the third floor that is expressly off limits unless you want to die a very horrible death." There was a low murmur from the student when Dumbledore said this but if he heard it he chose to ignore it. "And so without any further adieu let the feast begin."

As Dumbledore finished that last sentence the food suddenly appeared at the table and the students began to dig in. Harry however had a odd contemplating look on his face. Eventually Harry slowly started eating but he couldn't get the hallway on the third floor out of his head. Luckily for him Hermione did... well sort of.

"Harry, why aren't you eating?" Hermione asked with her head tilted to the side as if she was examining an important piece of parchment.

"Don't you think its a little odd that a school would have something that would cause students a very painful death?" Harry asked. "I mean there are eleven year olds here and they have horrible death on the third floor. What would happen if a student got lost in there? Its down right irresponsible of the staff."

"Is the ickle firstie scared?" mocked an older boy further down the table. "Don't worry if you die we probably won't find your body for weeks and even then it will be because of the stench."

"Don't worry about him," said a slightly Chinese girl who was on the other side of the table. "Roger Davis has a big mouth but he isn't that smart compared to the rest of us. He just thinks he can get his way all the time because he's bigger and plays beater for the quidditch team."

"Yeah that's right," Davis proclamed puffing his chest out. "And you better not forget it you ickle firsties."

"He should have been in Gryffindor, well at least he acts like it." the Chinese girl said with a roll of her eyes. "By the way I'm Cho Chang. This is my second year and if you need any help getting around I can point you in the right direction."

"Thanks," Harry said forgetting about the horrible death in the third floor corridor. "I suppose that after the meal we will go to the common rooms, right?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Cho replied to Harry's remarks faster. "Yes you see that older girl over there with long, curly, brown hair? That is Penelope Clearwater she is one of the fifth year prefects this year. She will show you up to Ravenclaw Tower were all the Ravenclaw's live." Cho said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Thank you Cho," Harry said with a slight smile. Cho went back to talking with her friend when Harry then turned to Hermione who looked like she was going to burst. "Yes?" Harry asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Ravenclaw Tower is the highest point in Hogwarts except for the Astronomy Tower. It is said that to enter you have to answer a riddle to enter and that it has its own library. Ravenclaw's current head of house is Filius Flitwick who is the charms teacher and was founded by Rowena Ravenclaw who prized knowledge over her own daughter." Hermione said quickly and all in one breath.

"Yes, Hermione I did read _Hogwarts, A History_ and while it is a good book there no need to spout completely random information out. People will think your a know-it-all or a keeper-of-useless-information" Harry said dryly while Hermione blushed in embarrassment. "No need to be embarrassed just work on it a little. I'm used to it because my little sister Rose does it all the time but I think that it might annoy other students. It wouldn't be good to scare them away you know." Some other first years chuckled at his jokes, which eased the tension, and joined the conversation. While Hermione was embarrassed she was soon actively involved in the conversation not wanting to be considered a nerd or a social outcast.

Soon enough the meal was over and the students left the Great Hall. The first years followed Penelope Clearwater and John Kelly to Ravenclaw Tower. Penelope was very helpful in Harry's opinion because she explained were most of the classrooms were and gave some quick tips about things, like stay away from Peeves the poltergeist. The other prefect, John, appeared not to have cared though as he was too busy talking to another boy his age in Ravenclaw. When they finally made it to the common room they say a giant eagle statue nearly seven feet tall with its wings spread wide apart. Harry predicted that Each wing spread about twenty feet and had such fine detail that if it was not stone gray he would have thought it was real.

"What has four legs in the morning, eight legs in the evening, and two legs at night?" the eagle asked startling most of the 1st years there.

"What?" asked an Indian girl that was standing next to Harry.

"Oh, you just have to answer the riddle," Penelope answered. "Although that is a question you wont learn until third year if you take Care of Magical Creatures. But if someone does know the answer why don't you raise your hand."

"Penelope they ain't goin' to know the answer they're firsties. Theys don't know their butts from their heads and probably get the two of 'em mixed and then we gets a bunch of buttheads! Ain't that right Smith?" John said with a shake of his head as all the first years except for Harry cringed.

"Most definitely John," Smith replied with a nod. He then glared at the first years saying "Hopefully this year you firsties don't get all our points taken away last year the firsties did and we lost the cup by nine stinken points. First time anyone got close to beating the Slytherins in ages."

_"So that's why they are so hostile to first years,, last years 'firsties' lost them the House Cup,"_ Harry thought. _"I should be careful not to loss Ravenclaw any points or I might piss off the older students."_

"John! Richard! Stop trying to scare them. Merlin can't you two act your age for one day." Penelope said making the two fifth years look a little guilty. "The answer to the riddle is an 'eight-legged fire salamander' for those that didn't know. Now get inside the common room. Oh and John I will talk to Professor Flitwick about your behavior to the first years. You've been given a responsibility as a prefect now act like it."

John were both cringing at Flitwicks name. It would not be good if he lost his prefect position his mother would kill him and his brothers would never let him live it down. John shook his head and started to walk into the common room. Harry, who had watched the whole scene from half way through the portal leading to the common room, quickly went the rest of the way through and was amazed at what he saw. The common room it self looked very peaceful with blue and copper colored walls and furniture, even the carpet was blue with the occasional copper colored bird. On one of the side walls there was a fireplace with numerous couches and a few big comfy looking chairs. The opposite wall had a massive bookshelf spanning the whole wall and going all the way to the ceiling. In the middle of the room there were couches and tables in different arrangements so students could sit down and relax a little. Finally the far wall had two wide spiraling staircases that lead to what Harry assumed were the sleeping chambers for the students.

"Alright, firsties," John said getting everyones' attention. "Up the staircases are the sleeping chambers boys on the left and girls on the right. That bookcase is open to anyone first come first serve but it is common curtsy to leave put any book you take back after 15 days. While it is not against the rules to keep 'em for longer, remember that others might want to read the book you have out. Bedtime is ten o'clock until you lot are fourth years and then it becomes midnight. Don't let me catch you up after ten that rule is enforced so you get enough sleep. Anyone getting lower than an A or acceptable in a class will get tutoring an there will be study groups every Monday and Thursday night for an hour for you firsties unless Professor Flitwick deems you have such high grades you don't need it. In other words unless you get all O's or Outstanding in every class you go. Finally breakfast starts at six thirty and goes until the first class starts at nine thirty. Any questions?"

By now most of the students looked like they were still trying to understand everything while at the same time trying to think of a question they might have. Hermione, on the other hand, raised her hand right as soon as John was done talking.

"When will class schedules be handed out?" she asked eagerly.

"Tomorrow morning at breakfast make sure you are there nine. No one will wake you up so make sure you there," Penelope answered with a slight smile at Hermione's enthusiasm.

"Will we meet any of the other houses?" Hermione asked quickly making sure her question got in, even though no one else had any questions.

"Yeah, every class is going to have another house with students in the same year, but it chances from year to year and class to class so there is no way to know until you get your class schedule." John said looking bored as he examined his nails.

"Where are each of the classes going to be?" Hermione asked looking a little too eager.

"Merlin she asks a lot of questions," John mumbled under his causing Penelope to glare at him, and Hermione to blush a very dark red.

"Just ask any student and they will show you were the classes are." Penelope said soothingly like she was reassuring a scared animal. "Now are there any more questions?"

She waited a few seconds before showing the girls up to there room while John showed the boys their room. The boys stopped at the first door when John opened it and told them to look around and find their beds. Each bed had a name carved into it and a night stand next to it. At the foot of every bed there was also a trunk and the rest of the students belongings. When Harry asked were Hedwig was John told him that all the owls were moved to the Owlery. With that Harry pretended to mess with his trunk while Shepsit slithered out of his robes and under the bed, remaining out of sight the entire time. As Harry was going though his things he noticed a case that wasn't put in there by him with a note attached.

_Dear Prongslet_

_This box contains the stock pile of pranks the Mauraders piled up during our time at Hogwarts. As a second generation of Maurader you are expected to prank Hogwarts until the students can't leave their dorms with worry and the teachers ripe their hair out in frustration. Have fun.  
_

_The Mauraders._

_"_Well, isn't this interesting," Harry murmured to himself as he looked at the endless about of pranks. "They could have pranked the whole school twice over with all of this stuff."

With that Harry put his things away and went to bed. The next morning Harry woke up at eight showered, dressed in his school robes which now had a Ravenclaw patch on them, and went to breakfast. After trying to retrace his path for a few minutes he decided to just ask a portrait where the Great Hall was. He managed to be in the Great Hall and eating at half past eight. Eating with him at the far end of Ravenclaw table near the staff table were Hermione Granger, Padma Patil, Su Li, Micheal Corner, and Terry Boot. He got along with them well enough and was starting to understand their personalities. Padma Patil was an Indian girl that was quiet but usually very curious and all together very nice. Su Li was shy and didn't talk much but when she did it was usually important and Harry respected that. Micheal Corner and Terry Boot were far more talkative and were acting like boys their age but they would listen to others and had fairly open minds about different opinions for eleven year olds.

"So, have you seen the Boy-Who-Lived yet?" Micheal asked Harry as he ate a sausage.

"No, not at Hogwarts but my parents and his parents used to be very good friends," Harry said seemingly not interested in the topic.

"Really, what happened? I mean by the way you talk you act like they aren't friends anymore." Patil asked curious as always.

"Well from what I understand the Longbottoms let the fame get to their heads and started acting like stuck up aristocrats," Harry said evenly. "My family isn't very big on old pureblood traditions or being serious for that matter. No my father would rather welcome someone with open arms, then prank the hell out of them for a good laugh."

"Sounds like you got a pretty interesting family there Harry," Terry said. "My parents are ridiculously strict with me all the time. I'd be studying none stop if they thought I wouldn't lose the necessary 'social experience' but that's just my parents. What about you Su what's your family like?"

"My father is an ambassador from China and as such is required to work quite a bit, so he was never really around. My stepmother raised me with the help of a nanny," Su answered quietly.

"My family is similar," Padma said causing everyone to look at her awaiting for the rest of her explanation. "My sister and I were raised by our mother with the help of the house elves. Our father was always out on business and we were mainly kept in the manner. Hey what do you think our first class will be?"

"Who knows," Micheal said with a shrug. "I heard some of the older students talking though and apparently the potions professor is horrible."

"What do you mean the potions professor is horrible?" Hermione demanded impatiently. "Why wouldn't Hogwarts have the best professors possible if they are the best school in England?"

"His name is Snape and my parents went to school with him," Harry said. "He is supposed to be an expert potions maker but is completely biased towards Slytherins because he is their Head of House. He also from what I heard could teach children to save his life. I'm hoping that what my father and godfather told me were over exaggerations since they hated him at school bu you never know.

"Thats ridiculous a professor would never be biased," Hermione said with certainty.

"I don't know I heard the same things," Micheal said with a nod. "I think we should be careful just in case. I mean it couldn't hurt."

The others nodded their agreement. They were going to continue talking when Flitwick came over to pass out their class schedules. Harry looked at his quickly to see what his first class was. Unfortunately for him Ravenclaw had potions with Gryffindor first thing that morning but to his relief he had transfiguration right after lunch so Monday couldn't be all that bad.

"I guess we are going to see what kind of professor Snape really is," Terry said looking down at his schedule. "But what's the deal with the flying lessons on Thursday?"

"Oh, you're muggleborn that right." Padma said with a look of understanding. "Well I guess we will be learning fly brooms then."

"We learn to fly brooms?" Terry said a little uncertain.

"Yeah its actually really fun," Micheal said with excitement.

"And don't worry its perfectly safe," Harry said quickly to reassure Terry and Hermione who had gone very pale. "It's easy. My mom said it was like riding a bike if that helps."

The two muggleborns just nodded their heads still a little unsure about flying on a broom. After talking for a while they decided to go to the potions class so they could make sure not to be late. When they arrived they sat down on the right half of the room with the rest of the Ravenclaw first years. On the other side were the Gryffindor first years.

"I suppose this will be the first time I will see Neville Longbottom," Su said quietly from the chair next to Harry.

"Yes well he doesn't appear to be here right now," Harry said looking for him on the Gryffindor side of the room. "Oh there he is, walking though the door."

"He looks... bloated," Su observed. She was right of course, Neville Longbottom was a round boy with a look of complete arrogance about him. It was as though he could do no harm. He had three boys following him. One had bright red hair that looked orange, another looked distinctly Irish, and the last one was a lanky black boy that kept tripping over his own feet. The three boys were continually asking Neville questions to which he answered with an argent reply.

"He doesn't exactly look like the wizarding worlds savior now does he?" Su asked.

"No just a stuck up rich kid," Terry said with a confused look. "What is so special about him that everyone is going crazy over?"

"He saved the wizarding world from You-Know-Who!" Micheal said with disbelief. "How can you not at least respect him for that? I would give anything just to be a mole on his butt!"

"Eww, keep that kind of stuff to yourself," Padma said with disgust.

"Well from what I read he destroyed the last dark lord after the dark lord used the Killing Curse on him," Hermione said going into lecture mode. "His grandmother who was home that night apparently fought with You-Know-Who and sacrificed herself for him. Then when You-Know-Who sent the curse he rebounded back and gave Neville a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead."

"Who is You-Know-Who?" Terry asked.

"It was the name given to the Dark Lord Voldemort since everyone was too afraid to say his name," Harry said with a frown although when he said Voldemort's name Padma, Su, and Micheal all flinched. "Of coarse now if anyone says the name everyone flinches and goes crazy."

Padma and Micheal glared at him for a second before they heard the door slam shut. Snape was marching down towards his desk glaring at any first year that decided to whisper. Even Neville's arrogance was quickly shoved aside as he saw the potions professor glaring at him. When he reached the front desk he started to call off names of who was there. Eventually he got to Neville's name and looked at him with a sneer.

"Yes Hogwarts own _celebrity_... Longbottom I do hope that you are prepared for my class as I will not be giving out any easy O's for you." Snape said with a sneer. Neville seemed to shrink a little into his chair as Snape glared at him before quickly continuing onto the next name. When he got to Harry's name he stopped for a few seconds before looking up and speaking in an almost earnest tone. "Harry Potter, I do hope you take after your mother when it comes to potions as she was a genius unlike your _father_ who was a dunderhead if I have ever seen one."

Harry nodded his head and respectfully said "Of course, Sir. I hope not to disappoint you, Sir."

"Quite," Snape said expressionless. He quickly went through the rest of the names before putting the attendance sheet down and turning to the class. "In this class there will be no silly wand waving or foolish horse play. You are here to learn the subtle science and the exact art of potion-making. Many of you will not think this is magic but I don't expect you to understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, and ensnaring the senses." He paused for a moment giving the foolish little first years a moment to understand what he was saying before continuing. "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper... IF you aren't as big a bunch of dunderhehads a I usually have to teach!"

His eyes looked around the room as if searching a target. His dark eyes quickly found Neville who was trying to shrink into his own chair. "Longbottom," he said with a self-satisfied smirk. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Neville tried to stutter out and answer but instead it came out a whimper. Of coarse Hermione raised her hand quickly and looked as if she was desperate to say the answer. "I suppose you don't know then, Here let's try something else, Longbottom. Where would I look for a bezoar?"

Again Neville's beady eyes looked for escape as if the answer was written somewhere just out of sight and if he focused he would see it. "I-I don't k-know," he said clearly frightened by the potions professor.

"Well did it every occur to you to open a book and read or were you to busy with all your adoring fans?" Snape asked. His voice seemed to lash at Neville's ears as with each word they got redder. "Well then... what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Hermione looked throughly confused at the questions that obviously were not first year material while Neville looked like he wanted to die. "I-I d-don't know professor" Neville said stuttering. "Maybe Potter knows?" He said this as a vein attempt to get out of his predicament.

Snape looked at Harry before smirking "Well Potter do you know the answers?"

"Yes professor, aphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so strong it is called the Draught of Living Death of course you have to be careful that the aphodel is completely asorbed into the potion before adding the wormwood least you get a violent explosion. For your second question a bezoar can be found in the stomach of a goat. And finally monkshood and wolfsbane are the same thing which is also known as aconite." Harry said quickly and without stuttering. His love of potion had caused him to delve deeply in art because as long as he had the ingredients he could make what ever potion he desired and not break the under-aged magic law... well at least not get caught.

"Five points to Ravenclaw and I would like to see you after class," Snape said with a slightly detached voice while looking into Harry's eye's that reminded him so much of Lily. "It seems you have taken after you mother when it comes to potions Mr. Potter. That may help explain why you are in Ravenclaw."

Hermione looked a little depressed, because she could not answer the questions, and shocked, that the infamous potions teacher seemed to like Harry. In fact most of class was staring at Snape who looked like he just found a new potion to brew. But that quickly ended as he turned back to the rest of the class. "Well, why aren't you writing this down?" he sneered. The Ravenclaws quickly wrote the information down as they already had a parchment out. The Gryffindors were chaotically rushing to pull out a parchment, quill, and ink before the dungeon master was too upset. However the effort was in vein as Gryffindor lost a total of forty-five points that class. However what went around the school more was the fact that at the end of class Harry managed to get Ravenclaw five more points for a total of ten points. That alone was unheard of as the potions master never gave any house but Slytherin points.

After class Harry put all his things in his bag and waited for the rest of the class to leave before walking up the Snape. "Professor you wanted me to stay after class."

"Yes you seem to have your mother's fondness for potions," he said with a slight smile and a far away look that only lasted a second. "I normally don't do this but it would be ashame to let such a skilled potions student get away. Those questions I asked you were obviously not first year material. Tell me Harry the way you talked about the Draught of Living Death sounded like you have made it before is that true?"

"I was not allowed to do cast any spells so I mainly studied theory and potions, Professor" Harry said avoiding the question.

"Yes that's well and good Potter but you didn't answer my question, have you made the potion?" Snape asked with a little irritation.

"Yes, Professor I made the potion when I was seven and nearly blew up half of my room while I was at it." Harry said with a little resentment. "And yes I knew that I should not have been brewing potions but I did so anyway." he said this last part with pride.

"How far have you gotten in your studies Mr. Potter?" the potion master's voice was level and more curious than demanding.

"I made the Felix Felicis potion or liquid luck potion this last May before I stopped," Harry said carefully waiting for his reaction.

"Impossible a eleven year old can't make the liquid luck potion," Severus said with clear disbelief.

"You don't have to believe me professor but I am telling you the truth, I assure you that I don't lie about what I have done," Harry said completely seriously while looking into Snape's eyes. He felt a Legilimency probe scan his surface thoughts before he could quickly look away. "I would appreciate it if you did not use Legilimency on my mind with out my express permission, Professor," Harry growled out.

Snape however was dearly surprised that an eleven year old not only had basic Occlumency shields and that Harry was telling the truth. "What did you do with the potion?" Snape asked with a very distant voice.

"I drank a hour's worth of the stuff," Harry said with a shrug. "It was the luckiest hour of my life."

"And the rest of it?" Snape demanded through gritted teeth. "What of the rest of it?"

"I destroyed it," Harry said calmly. "It is highly addictive and I did not what the temptation."

Snape narrowed his eyes and studied Harry closely he would have scanned his mind but thought it would be unwise to do so as Harry would know almost instantly. "Are you free Thursday night after dinner Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, sir, why?" Harry asked skeptically.

"I will be testing you knowledge of potions and then if I deem you worthy you will be given private lessons understood Mr. Potter?" Snape drawled as he was finally able to contain his supprise.

"Yes professor," Harry said reluctantly. "But what about curfew? I do not wish to lose my house any points."

"I will make sure you are done in time for curfew and if not I will give you a note," Snape said.

"Thank you, sir," Harry said with a slight bow of his head.

"Go to lunch Mr. Potter," Snape said with a wave of his hand.

"Yes, professor." and with that Harry made his way to lunch.

When he got to the Great Hall he saw his friends and quickly sat at an empty seat in the middle of the group. The second he sat down he was bombarded with questions about what had happened. Deciding to torture his friends for a bit he duped some food onto his plate and started to eat.

"Come on, Harry, you have to tell us what happened," Micheal said.

"Yeah its not right leaving us in suspense," Terry agreed. "What happened with Snape?"

Harry looked around and realized that news must have spread fast because most of Ravenclaw, and a little of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were listening in. "Well not much," Harry said slowly enjoying the anticipation of his friends. "We had a chat nothing else."

Harry laughed as everyone looked disappointed. "What did you expect to happen?" As he said this many of the students who were listening in went back to eating and Harry smirked. In a low voice he leaned towards the table and the others did the same. "Honestly, I have lessons with Professor Snape because he claims I am ahead of everyone else"

Everyone nodded their heads in realization. It made sense while they were all in Ravenclaw Harry knew the answers to those questions that no one else did, even Hermione. Launch passed quickly and Harry went to transfiguration with the rest of his group when it neared one. Transfiguration was with Hufflepuff and it went rather well in Harry's opinion. His professor, Professor McGonagall was the same witch that gave him his Hogwarts letter only she seemed even more stern than the last time he saw her if that was even possible. Despite Harry being a little nervous of the professor he was able to transfigure a match to a needle in two tries. It was a very simple manipulation of molecules. Harry determined and as long as he had a clear indication of what he wanted he easy transfigured the match into buttons, metal balls even a mouse. Although that took more time as it was very complicated with so many interior organs, muscles, and actual brain functions. But as he played with the mouse he realized it did what he told it to. If he wanted it to squeak he just focused on it squeaking eventually he managed to make it dance on the desk before Professor McGonagall saw it.

"Mr. Potter what are you doing?" she asked clearly surprised by his abilities.

"Well my dad told me that transfiguration is all about imagination and mind over matter and since I turned the match into a needle I decided to do something a little harder," Harry responded honestly.

"Mr. Potter that was a very interesting demonstration would you mind coming to my office after class so we may discuss this?" Professor McGonagall asked. Before Harry could open his mouth she continued. "I am not going to take 'no' for an answer Mr. Potter. Oh and twenty points to Ravenclaw for such advanced knowledge about the subject."

With that she turned around and went back to helping the students that were struggling. Harry shook his head and waited until the class was over helping his friends. The talk with Professor McGonagall went almost along the same path as it did with Professor Snape and Harry had private tutoring on Tuesday nights after dinner. News spread like wildfire and rumors started to spread about the new 'genius' in Ravenclaw. Harry was even approached by Neville that afternoon.

"Hello Potter," Neville said his cronies, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan, trailing behind him. "I am Neville Longbottom, The Boy-Who-Lived and Defeater of You-Know-Who"

"Voldemort." Harry said as everyone flinched except the muggleborns.

"What?" Neville said looking around like a cornered rabbit.

"Voldemort," Harry said. "His name was Voldemort."

"Right," Neville said gaining back some of his courage. "Anyway a person as yourself should not be hanging around that bunch of nerds. I can show you what it means to be with a true proud pureblood family, so why don't you hand out with us."

"Thanks," Harry said brushing him off. "But I my friends and I were planing on going down by the lake to relax. Maybe next time."

Neville and his group of friends looked astounded. "I am Neville Longbottom you don't just brush me off like some commoner!"

"I believe he just did," Su Li said quietly but loud enough so everyone heard. Neville's face went red as he turned back towards Harry.

"I don't do this often why don't you just accept my offer and I will ignore your last insult?" Neville said sound all the more arrogant.

"If you call that being insulted maybe you should get out more?" Harry said his voice becoming impatient. He turned towards his friends and started to leave. "Come on guys, lets go to the lake."

"That's fine Potter I understand you need to think about it but mark my words you don't want me as an enemy." With those finally words Neville left with his posse.

That night Harry finished his homework from both potions and transfiguration before writing a message home.

_Dear Family_

_Hey guys life at Hogwarts is pretty interesting. I don't know where to start... lets see I've already made some really close friends. There's Terry Boot a Ravenclaw muggleborn who is really curious about everything. Hermione Granger is a lot like Terry because they are both muggleborns only Hermione is a bit of a know-it-all but she is getting better at controlling herself. There is Micheal Corner who is a lot like Alex and loves quidditch. Then Padma Patil who is an Indian girl that acts like Rose, and finally Su Li is a small Chinese girl that is quiet but a good listen. She's a lot like Uncle Remus in many ways. Anyway classes are alright I'm way ahead and am going to get private tutoring in transfiguration and potions because I'm so advanced. I'm happy though it should be interesting all things considered. Oh and I meet Neville Longbottom he is so arrogant and self-centered its enough to make me gag. I hope you are all doing well. Rose don't torture you twin too much and try to control Chris and David. Alex, Chris, David, you better be behaving. Tell Baby Ana that I miss her and I hope to see everyone over Christmas._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Harry sighed as he finished the letter. He really did miss everyone at home. Walking to the Owlery he gave Hedwig the letter before petting her right behind her neck. She seemed to really enjoy that but after a few minutes Harry sent her off. He watched her go until she was invisible against the night sky before going back to the common room. As he crawled into bed after the long journey to Ravenclaw Tower he heard Shepsit hissing right next to him from under the covers.

_"How was your day young one?"_ Shepsit asked.

"_It was alright,"_ Harry hissed back. _"But it was very busy and I am tired so goodnight."_

_"Oh no you don't you have to practice your mental shields remember,"_ Shepsit hissed at him angrily.

_"Fine, fine as long as you don't bite me I'll practice,"_ Harry hissed back mad that he was loosing his precious sleep. The next few hours Harry spent organizing his mind and reviewing his day. To his surprise his was getting closer to being done with the organization step. Pretty soon he would go on to making stronger defenses and traps for protections. It was midnight when Harry was finally allowed to sleep and when his head hit the pillow he was out like a light. The next morning Harry woke to a sharp pain in his arm. When he looked over Shepsit had bitten him and was glaring at him.

_"Time to wake up lazy brat,"_ she hissed.

Harry looked at the time and with half shut eyes realized that it was four thirty in the morning. _"Its too early I'm going back to bed,"_ Harry hissed. Before long Shepsit bit him again. _"Okay, I'm awake"_ He hissed

_"Good now go find a place where I can train you,"_ she hissed. Harry got out of bed and looked out one of the windows. It was still dark out and not even a portion of the sky had a hint of sunlight.

_"Something tells me its going to be a very long day"_ he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I know what you all are thinking 'didn't he say the next one would be out around christmas?' yeah sorry about that christmas was hectic... and then there was school and I was busy and I'm blaming calculus and leaving it at that, but i'm back... for now. I also want to say sorry for the chapter being on the short side but I figured a little short is better than nothing and for the record I have no idea when the chapter 5 will be out... sorry about that and thanks to all you loyal fans that read and review. Those who just read please review a little tiny itty witty bit and i'll post a little tiny itty witty bit more often. And to those that don't read or review well screw you and start reading. Thank you all and on with the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter the last three disclaimers should have made that clear.

Chapter 4

Harry ran down corridor dodging a sickly orange spell that looked rather nasty. It was currently six in the morning and he was 'training' well more like running for his life. It all started that morning at four o'clock when Shepsit woke him up to train. Of course after an hour of searching for a decent spot and not finding one Shepsit would approve of he got fed up and called a house elf. Although confused at first, Addy, was a very outgoing elf and he eventually got her to be quit long enough for him to ask where he could go to train without others finding out. Of course the little thing directed him towards the Room of Requirement or the Come and Go Room as the elves call it. It was perfect, well perfect for Shepsit to torture him with. So for the next half-hour they went over the spells Harry knew and then they (Shepsit) decided to test out how well he would do in an all out duel. Of course with that duel came a bloody labyrinth and twenty puppets that were trying to kill Harry. So far he had destroyed thirteen of the twenty but he was sure that there were more than seven out there so either Shepsit was adding more or they were repairing themselves. Of course he couldn't be sure, he could barely hold up against three of the things let alone twenty, so he chose to try gorilla warfare, and use hit and run tactics. Which was going great until what he thought was eight puppets started to attack him from different directions. It also didn't help that he knew there should only be seven not eight, so now he was running for his life through a never ending maze.

"Shit" Harry said, as another explosion destroyed part of his cover. He couldn't sit there like a trapped animal for long the stupid little puppets were getting smarter and were working better as a team by the minute. Harry dived out of his cover firing two stunning spells, the reductor curse and a powerful banishing charm all before he hit the ground. As he rolled to the side, he noticed that there were only four trying to overpower him with spells so where were the others. Running down another corridor that looked exactly like the rest he paused only for a moment to set up a rather nasty trap that would fire multiple reductor curses for different angles. Harry sprinted around a corner once his work was done and waited for the explosions. So it was obviously quite shocking to him when spells started to fly at him from the other corridors. "This is a bloody nightmare, incendio." Harry growled as he completely burned one corridor where spells were coming from.

Harry turned to run down yet another hallway only to stop as he ran into five puppets. He slide to a halt right as the center puppet raised its arm and his vision filled with green. The next thing he knew he was laying on the ground with Shepsit next to him. "_You have improved_," she hissed ignoring the look of confusion on Harry's face. "_Your spells got faster, you were using your head for once, and you even set up those traps faster, but you still lost so we will continue until I say otherwise, so quite your whining_."

Harry groaned "_Fine, but since you're not teaching me anything I think that I should have time to research new spells._"

Shepsit nodded her head and Harry called Addy, asking her to bring him a set of clothes from his trunk. She happily agreed, and Harry got into a shower the room made. When he was done showering and finally dressed, he left for breakfast. When he finally got to breakfast it was six forty-eight and the place was empty except for Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall. Harry quickly sat at one of the many Ravenclaw tables and food appeared in front of him. Harry started to put many eggs, some bacon, ham, and an assortment of fruit and other healthy breakfast foods on his plate. By the time he finished half of his food the early risers started to come in. Ten minutes past seven and still there were only twenty students in the Great Hall, except for two girls in Hufflepuff his age. If he remembered correctly their names were Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. Being a little bold after the praise Shepsit gave him, he picked up his plate and headed over to the girls in Hufflepuff.

"Hey," Harry said smiling. "Do you girls mind if I sit here?"

Susan smiled and said it was alright with them, while Hannah frowned a bit and asked if it was against the rules for a Ravenclaw to sit at the Hufflepuff table.

"Don't be silly Hannah," Susan said with a light glare. "Hufflepuff is a house built on loyalty, hard work, and a friendly attitude thats what Professor Sprout said last night anyway. So I am sure that no one will mind Harry sitting here besides there is only three other Hufflepuffs here and they are seventh years who don't care what first years do."

"Fine," Hannah relented. "But if we get into trouble its your fault Susan."

"Actually it would be my fault since I'm the one that came over and talked to both of you," Harry said. "And honestly I don't think anyone will mind, or one of the professors would have said something."

It was true because all the professors seemed to be staring at them including Professor Flitwick who recently arrive at the Great Hall. They seemed to be talking amongst themselves while keeping an eye on the three of them.

"See nothing to worry about," Susan said and then turned to Harry. "It's nice to meet you, I am Susan Bone and this is Hannah Abbot, what brings you to our little corner of the Great Hall?"

"Nice to meet you both," Harry replied. "I'm Harry Potter by the way, and I was bored sitting by myself and I saw that you two were the only ones my age so I said what the hell I might as well sit with you."

"So what's Ravenclaw Tower like?" Hannah asked warming up to Harry a little. "I mean the Hufflepuff common room is wonderful its warm and cozy, and just really great."

"Well, its really nice it is pretty big with a fire place and there are a lot of books, and it has pretty much everything a nerd would need," Harry said with a slight smile. "Of course its all blue and bronze which is kinda tacky but they are the house colors."

"Yeah Hufflepuff colors are gold and black," Susan said. "But they are really overwhelming. Don't get me wrong I like gold and black, but there is just so much of it that its totally ridiculous."

The three continued to talk for the rest of breakfast and towards the end Harry realized that he had meet most if not all of the first year Hufflepuffs. Besides Susan and Hannah there was Justin Finch-Fletchley, Wayne Hopkins, Megan Jones, and a few others that Harry didn't catch the names of. However Harry was broken out of his musings when someone cleared their throat behind him. He turned and saw Hermione and Su standing behind him. Hermione looked nervous but Su wore the same calm expression that she always wore, but she had her hands behind her back and Harry realized that she too was nervous.

"Do you mind if we sit here, Harry?" Hermione asked looking at the Hufflepuffs nervously.

"It's not my table Hermione but I'm sure that no one minds," Harry said, a slight smile playing at his lips. "You know what they say the more the merrier."

Hermione and Su sat on both sides of Harry. He could tell they were nervous and decided to try and break the ice a little. "Psst, Hermione, they don't bite you know" Harry said in a stage whisper. "In fact I've found if you just talk to them they talk back."

The Hufflepuffs chuckled at Hermione's expense, while Hermione just blushed more and tried to laugh with the rest of them. "So are we some kind of experiment to you Mr. Potter," Susan asked in good humor.

"Not at all Ms. Bones," Harry replied with a mock seriousness. "I am observing you as a proper Ravenclaw it is better that I document this in the name of education so my fellow scholars can benefit from this experience."

"Oh if that's all," Justin said as if it explained everything. "I mean as long as I don't get experimented on."

"He never said there wouldn't be experiments eventually," Su said with a seriousness that made Justin pale. The effect was lost however when Harry and Susan both laughed. "What's so funny, did I say something?" Su asked innocently. The rest of the meal went rather uneventfully and the whole group stayed until they had their combined charms class that morning.

As they made their way to charms, Su and Hermione went over to the other Ravenclaws while Harry talked to Susan about the ministry and current politics. Susan's aunt, Amelia Bones, was currently the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Susan heard quite a bit from her aunt who was also taking care of her. They were so engrossed in talking that they failed to notice that they had already entered the class and had taken seats.

"Excuse me," Professor Flitwick said interrupting Susan. "If you would kindly take your seats class has started. Alright class I expect you all to behave and pay attention especially latter in the future years charms can be very dangerous. This is were you will be sitting for the remainder of the year and the person next to you will be your partner if we do any group tasks. Now today we will be working on the Levitation charm..."

Harry drowned him out. He had already learned the Levitation charm and was quite proficient at it. When the class was given feathers to work with Harry just stared at the feather. Looking around he decided that with nothing better to do he might as well practice the charm. Mumbling the spell under his breath the feather moved an inch off the desk before Harry had it spin. After getting bored with that he released the spell and watched as the feather fell silently back to the desk.

"_This is going to be completely worthless and boring if I already know the material for half a year like Mum said then this is going to be a very long class. I know Mum wanted me to be ahead of everyone but still._" Harry thought remembering the lessons his mother gave him once he got his wand. "_Although she did say that if I wanted I could try soundless casting, she did say that was harder._"

Focusing on the feather and what he wanted Harry did the wand movement. Unfortunately the feather only twitched causing a frown to appear on his face. "Can't get it either?" Susan asked.

"What? Oh yeah its a bit of a challenge," Harry said looking back at his feather. "I mean my Mum told me that soundless casting is difficult but I had no idea it would be this hard. Maybe if I..."

Harry looked at the feather and made the wand movement and said the spell in his head. The feather very slowly raised up off the desk making Harry smile. Making the feather dance and weave barely above the desk.

"Oh my," Professor Flitwick said startling Harry and causing the feather to fall. "You do have your mothers gift in charms. Although with all the rumors I shouldn't be all that supprised. Let me talk to you after class Harry."

"Um, sure thing, Professor," Harry said a little confused. Professor Flitwick smiled and went to other students that appeared to be struggling.

"How did you do that?" Susan demanded.

"Well its easy you just need to 'will' the feather to move," Harry said. "Its kinda hard to explain my Mum said the same thing and I didn't get it until I after I had managed to cast a few charms."

"What do you mean 'will' the feather to move?" Susan asked again giving Harry a suspicious look.

"Um, its hard to explain, just let me think for a moment," Harry said trying to think of how to describe focusing a magical core to someone who has never done it. "Okay, have you ever wanted something so badly that you had a deep desire to have it."

"Yes," Susan said after a moment.

"Well take that and focus it on levitating the feather," Harry explained vaguely.

Susan closed her eyes and tried to focus the desire to move the feather. After a moment she opened her eyes and said the incantation. As soon as the first syllable left her mouth the feather leaped into the air and floated about four feet above the table.

"Congratulations, Miss Bones," Professor Flitwick squeaked. "I'm glad to see you seem to have a talent in Charms as well."

"Oh, thank you professor," she stammered. "But Harry really helped me understand how to do the..." However Flitwick never heard her as one of the feather suddenly exploded into a ball of fire and he had to run over and put it out. Susan turned back to Harry only to see him in deep concentration so she looked back at her feather and started directing it where to go here and there. Eventually she managed to get a sort of dance going when another feather joined hers.

Harry smiled as he watched the to feathers dance around each other. It was fun sharing a moment of success with some else. Usually his accomplishments were all about him and in time they became nice but more of a mindless thing one would do. Just going through the motions to be polite, but this was much different he helped someone else understand and succeed. "_And besides_," Harry told himself. "_It was more than worth it for a friend_."

o-o

The meeting with Flitwick was rather short and Harry now had one more commitment to go to. So far he had Transfiguration Tuesday night, Charms Wednesday night, and Potions Thursday night all in all it was looking like Harry was going to be very busy from then on. Fortunately Lunch was rather uneventful as Harry ate with his fellow Ravens. He had Tuesday afternoons off so he decided to spend that time relaxing and reading. Unfortunately for him, Shepsit had other ideas and forced him to study Occlumency. When Harry left for dinner he had managed to organize a good portion of his memories including those of the past few days but he still had a long way to go.

That night he went to see Professor McGonagall for the extra tutoring. When he arrived at her office he knocked and was promptly let in.

"First off Mr. Potter just because you are getting extra tutoring does not mean you are allowed to skip class or that you can slack off. Am I understood?" the Transfiguration Professor asked sternly.

"Absolutely, Professor," Harry replied.

"Good. Now Mr. Potter how much do you know about Transfiguration?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Not a lot," Harry replied. "I know that it takes imagination and a good understanding of your magical core, but I mainly just allow my instincts to control my magic."

"Yes, James did much the same thing when he was younger," she said absentmindedly. "But we will need to work on that. In the more advanced forms of Transfiguration instincts help but it is better if you have more control over the transformations, that's how accidents happen."

They spent the rest of the night simply trying new spells and expanding Harry's control while not letting his instincts take over the transfiguration. Harry learned quite a lot about the actually workings of Transfiguration as well. It was a careful balance of instincts and will, too much instincts and you don't end up with want you want, but not enough and you don't get anything at all. Most students had to learn the instincts for the magic but then they relied on it too much and would do poorly when they got to a higher level. That was why it was such a difficult subject for most people.

"I think its almost time for you to be getting back to the common room Mr. Potter," McGonagall said with a slight smile.

"Of course Professor," Harry responded as he gathered his things to go. Harry quickly went to the common room and worked on the slight bit of homework that was assigned before going to bed and expecting a very early wake up.

o-o

Harry was not disappointed as he was woken up at four thirty sharp by a very annoying snake that didn't seem to know when civilized people get out of bed. "_I'm going, I'm going_," he muttered in parseltongue. Training was even harder as the number of enemies had increased along with their speed and it seemed as though no matter where he went there was always two more puppets waiting. After about half an hour of running, hiding, and barely surviving Shepsit stopped the simulation for different training. When he was finally done at seven thirty dripping with sweat and exhausted he took a shower and managed to make it to breakfast right as Susan and Hannah were leaving.

"Good morning, Harry," Susan said with a slight smile. "We were wondering if we had missed you at breakfast, but obviously not since you haven't eaten yet."

"Yeah, sorry about that my morning workout took a lot longer than normal," Harry explained.

"Morning workout?" Hannah asked curiously. "I didn't think anyone our age worked out."

"Well I have to keep in shape somehow right?" Harry said with a slight grin. "Anyway I'm starving so if you ladies don't mind I believe there are a couple of pieces of bacon with my name on them."

"See you later," Susan said as she walked away with a slight smile playing at her lips.

Harry quickly went to the Ravenclaw table and started to eat as he listened to his friends talking. "Did ya 'ear about Gringotts gettin' robed?" asked an Irish boy over at the Gryffindor table a little too loudly which caused Harry to pay a tiny bit of attention.

"Yeah, it's something weird when Gringotts gets robed," replied the Boy-Who-Lived. "But I bet that if I was there no one would have dared to try to steal from that bank. I'd just wave my wand..." Harry tuned the rest out as he finished his meal.

"So, Harry what do you make of it?" Su asked.

"Make of what?" Harry replied honestly confused.

"Gringotts getting robed," Su said with a roll of her eyes. "I know you were paying attention to their conversation it's hard not to with their obnoxiously loud voices."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Harry replied with a smile. Looking around and seeing that everyone but Su and he had left he turned back to her with a look of contemplation.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked curiously.

"Whether I can trust you to keep a secret or not," Harry said blandly. "I mean you know what they say if only two people know a secret one's dead. So I guess I'm wondering if you'll tell someone or not."

"And what do you think," Su asked obviously very interested in seeing where this went.

"Well I don't think you would tell anyone unless they asked first... but would you tell if they ask is the question." Su raised her eyebrows encouraging him to continue. "I think I can trust you..."

"So what is your decision?"

"Hmm, nope not going to tell" Harry said with a smile. "Maybe later if you somehow convince me to."

"Is that a challenge Mr. Potter?" Su asked with annoyance but Harry saw the slight smile and knew that it could turn out quite interesting.

"Oh, I wouldn't call it a challenge," Harry said as he started to get an evil grin. "Well not in this case... but if it was someone more sneaky, cunning, or dare I say manipulative I might be consider it a very small challenge."

Su glared at him slightly. "You know Mr. Potter in my country those words are enough to get a man killed."

"And in my country half the idiots here wouldn't even realize they were being insulted. But I don't suppose geography can change a person that much now can it? But we really must get going before we are late to history. I hear that it is the most boring class to grace Hogwarts and I could really use a nice nap." Harry finished with a smile.

Su continued to glare at him for a moment until she slowly rose from the table. "I don't suppose you really actually cared if you won that or not did you?"

"Not in the slightest... but I did," Harry said while bobbing his head from side to side with a huge grin on his face causing Su to giggle. "But seriously is history as really bad or did I just get a biased source?"

"I wouldn't know I've never taken the class," Su answered with a slight smile. "But I suppose we are about to find out."

History with Professor Binns was as boring as Harry suspected it would be. So after about ten minutes he ignored the ghost and went straight to Occlumency practice. Even Nevile couldn't keep whispering to his friends, if they could be called that, and eventually feel asleep. It was as though the only ones to stay awake were Hermione, Su, and Harry. Of course he would have to steal the notes from one of his friends and since Su looked like she was meditating the whole time it Harry would have to very sneakily steal Hermione's notes. Easier said than done considering she probably never let her notes out of her sight.

Looking at his schedule he saw that flying was next followed by Defense Against the Dark Arts. "This could turn out to be my favorite day," Harry mumbled to himself. "Occlumency practice followed by flying in the morning, DADA in the afternoon, and finally one on one charms practice with Professor Flitwick in the evenings. Not bad for Wednesday."

As Harry arrived at the grounds with his friends he saw some Hufflepuffs arriving but more importantly he say Susan and Hannah talking with a group of Hufflepuffs and decided to do a little inter-house relations for the betterment of Ravenclaw house. Besides if he was on good terms with most of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff that would mean that half the school would know him and it was good to have a large group of allies especially when it came to snot nosed brats like Malfoy and Longbottom. "Hello all, is this your first time on a broom or have you flown before?" Harry asked the group at large but was looking at Susan and Hannah.

"Well I fly at home when my Aunt lets me," Susan replied. "But I'm not very good."

Hannah snorted. "Well there was that one time you flew into the tree and then that time..."

"HANNAH!" Susan yelled in embarrassment. "You agreed not to tell any one about that."

"Oops... must have forgot," replied Hannah with a slight blush but it was too late and everyone was laughing lightly. After that everyone in the two house seemed to be talking animatedly about how good they were at flying, classes, and other minor things as the two houses seemed to start to bind together in friendship.

When the lesson started Harry could tell that there were not very many people who had experience on a broom. He quickly ignored everyone else though at the prospect of flying and quickly summoned the broom up to his hand. When everyone was finally ready and kicked off everyone seemed to do decently at it but Harry wasn't really paying enough attention to anyone else to register this he simply just floated on his broom and enjoyed the feeling. He would have actually flown the broom around, he yearned to be able to dip and dive even if the model was out of date, but he decided it would be best not to as Madam Hooch had specifically told them to take it easy. As he continued to float though he noticed that he was the highest one in the air by far and could clearly see what everyone was doing. Most of the other students were slowly moving on their brooms while talking to their friends. A few of them had managed to fall off their brooms and were laughing on the ground but the one that seemed to take his notice was Terry who was jerking around on his broom. It wasn't uncommon for beginners to have that stop and go tendency but Terry was almost as high as Harry was now. Madam Hooch was preoccupied at the moment so Harry decided to go help Terry out.

"You alright there Terry?" he asked the concern in his voice evident.

"Y-Yeah, whoa, it's just a little hard to control that's all," Terry said. He was rigid and fiercely gripping the broom with both hands. "I don't suppose you would have any advice for me would ya?"

"Okay Terry, I'm going to try help you out but don't move for a second alright?"

"Yeah no problem," Terry said as he stopped moving and made an obvious effort not to look down while Harry approached on his own broom. When Harry finally got within arms reach of Terry's broom he grabbed it and held it steady.

"Alright Terry I've got you so try to relax. You can't ride while you're as rigid as a board." Harry coached as he gently led Terry's broom in a very slow downward path. "See it's easy just like that very slight movements."

After ten more minutes of coaching him Harry managed to get Terry down to the others and flying better than most of them. For the rest of the class Harry talked to Su about Chinese politics while the two glided across the field. When class was over they headed to lunch and continued to talk about politics. As Harry finished lunch and headed to Defense he was in a pretty good mood and so far Wednesday was looking like it was going to be a pretty good day. When the class settled in the professor walked in, if it could have been called a walk. It was more of shuffle as he tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible.

"Wec-c-come t-t-t-to Defen-s-s-s-se A-A-Against th-the Dark A-A-Arts-s-s-s"

"_Well crap... so much for a good Defense professor_" Harry thought as he prepared for a very long class.


	5. Chapter 5

AAAAAAAND I'M BACK! Schools out so i'm going to try and write more but i've come into a bit of a writers block and i'm trying to decide where to bring the story. As of right now I have two choices the first is boring ands been done a million times... so I don't want to do it. The second is not done quite as often and it would be different from the norm... so I want to do the second but people might not like the second... so because of this short rant i've figured out what I want to do as the author obviously the second choice and if you don't like there is a special button in the top right of you screen that has an X in it click it... for the rest of you I hope you realize that if I don' like what I right then it becomes a pain and then I don't write so I don't update and the story stalls big time. Anyway thanks for yours support and no i'm not going to ruin the story by telling you where i'm going with this just read and find out.

Disclaimer... yeah about that I don't own harry potter or the characters but I don't care I'm not making a penny off of this and this is for fun so whatever.

Chapter 5

"I really HATE defense..." Harry said as he ground his teeth together in frustration. "I'm going to the library to actually learn something besides 'w-w-w-when th-the v-v-v-v-v-vampire b-b-bites I-I-I c-c-can't from a frickin word I'm so incompetent!' Merlin! I'll catch you guys later."

The other Ravenclaws around him stared as he stormed off in frustration. "Think we should go after him?" Terry asked.

"Nah," Michael said. "Let him blow some steam. He was really looking forward to that class and it was pretty worthless."

"It wasn't that bad," Hermione protested

"Sure it wasn't" Patil said as she rolled her eyes. "In all honesty what did we learn? Nothing, absolutely nothing that we didn't already know or could have found out in about eight minutes of research."

Hermione just bit her lip as she looked out of the corner of her eye not sure what to do. The bookworm had always been loyal to teachers but in all honesty that class was a complete waste of time that could have been spent in the library. But she would never admit that out loud.

"I'm going to finish that paper Snape gave us Monday," Michael said as he walked towards Ravenclaw Tower. "I have a feeling its going to take a while."

The others agreed as they followed him and talked about how they where going to write their first major essay. Harry on the other hand didn't have to worry about the paper so he was deep in the library studying Defense Against the Dark Arts. As he read more and more he started categorize different spells and counter-curses in his head but what he didn't realize though was that because he mind was so well organized he memorized most of the spells with just one look. It only took him a few seconds to understand the concepts of the spells, the wand movements, and all that was left was a little practice to completely master them. It was one of the lesser known perks of being a master of occlumency, raw talents get shifted into an art form that make wizards like Dumbledore as powerful as they are.

o-o

By the time dinner had rolled around Harry had learned a handful of new spells and interesting new theories about vampires, werewolves, trolls, along with other 'dark' creatures. Of course Harry knew all of couldn't be true because after all Uncle Moony was a werewolf and its not like he was an evil maniac or anything. Uncle Padfoot or his father though... well he still didn't know if they had anything resembling sanity left in their little heads. Being lost in his thoughts Harry didn't notice the other person that was coming down a side corridor and the two ran right into each other.

"Umpf, oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there," Harry said as he offered his hand to the fallen person. It was a Slytherin if the robes were anything to go by and a girl by the long dark hair. As she looked up Harry notice that her eyes were lightly red and her cheeks seemed slightly swollen. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, of course I am," the girl said instantly becoming defensive and putting on a mask. "What would a know-it-all nerd bird like you care?"

"Well, I see that the snake still has fangs," Harry said as he grinned slightly. "And please just because I'm a claw doesn't mean I am a know-it-all. I figured I would offer my help but if you don't want it then I'll be on my way."

The girl watched as he took back his hand and continued to walk to the Great Hall as if nothing had happened. She stared at him for a bit before she called after him, "You're just going to walk away without giving me a hand?"

Harry turned and looked at the girl. "I offered my help and you refused, so you don't want it. I'm not going to waste my time pleading with you take my help besides there is a juicy meal calling my name and I don't want to keep it waiting."

The girl looked slightly shocked at the strange boy she had accidentally ran into. Normally a person in that kind of situation would do one of two things; insult the other person before walking away, or demand that they make it up to the other person. This one however did neither he offered help once and left when refused. He wasn't normal, that made him interesting and valuable as a friend but also a small part of her wanted to just tell someone about her problems without worrying about the consequences. Being in Slytherin was ruff and in the few days she had been there she had been abused by the older students. She needed to talk to someone but not an adult and not a Slytherin that would use what she said against her this boy might just be what she needed. So she got up and quickly went after him. "My name is Daphne Greengrass, what's yours?"

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter"

Daphne looked at him for a while before she said anything. "That's it? Just I'm Harry Potter? No insults or jibes because I obviously lost to you?"

Harry just chuckled and abruptly turned around to face the very confused girl. Smiling he grabbed her arms and pulled her close as he whispered in her ear. "A little secret between you and me, I find that most of the stuck up purebloods that find themselves in Slytherin have very little knowledge of the real world. Now I could be wrong because I've based that on Malfoy but not everyone has to be a complete asshole or an overly obsessed goody-two-shoe. I'm not a goody boy because I do whatever I feel like to get what I want but unlike Malfoy and other purebloods I don't go out of my way to piss people off." As Harry moved away he simply turned around and continued walking oblivious to the slight blush on the girls face.

Daphne quickly fought the blush down and caught up with Harry. "So, since you're obviously not a nerd bird, a good little boy, or a stuck-up pure blood what are you then?"

"I am me," Harry said with a grin. "While you can try to stereotype the me to death I am who I chose to be. So if I chose to be an obnoxious git or a know-it-all then I will be. But only if it gets my what I want."

"Why weren't you in Slytherin?" Daphne asked suddenly.

"Oh and deal with not only Snape and Malfoy but the rest of Hogwarts thinking I'm dark without even giving me a chance? No thanks," Harry said with a slight laugh. "Besides I come from a light family and while I am ambitious and a tad bit manipulative Ravenclaw is the best place for me."

The two continued to talk as they headed to the Great Hall, the new friendship between them was starting to grow and with it Harry's influence into Slytherin house. They parted ways as they neared the Great Hall so that Daphne wouldn't be seen with a claw as it could cause problems for her later. But as Harry watched her go he couldn't help but feel a little sad that she was slowly turning into the other purebloods. He would have to make sure to keep her somewhat grounded and hopefully keep her from turning into another Malfoy.

A/N: Ok I know it was short but I wanted to get another chapter out that would give a different view of Harry and develop his character a little more. Plus by updating even a little I don't feel like i'm abandoning those that enjoy this story. Please review.

FrankyJ


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all yee faithful fans and readers. I apologize for not updating more often I just graduated high school and things have been hectic to say the least I plan on updating more often now that im actually accepted in college and my parents arent bugging me about everything. Some of you have been asking a ton of questions in review which I really want to answer... unfortunately most of the answers would require me knowing how things will turn out in twenty chapters but lets be honest I barely have a clue what this chapter will be about let alone the next one or even further down the line. Mainly this story is about how Harry deals with his life in the situation given to him like any other kid. He's just trying to find his way and because of that most of the writing is cause and effect. I changed the original plot so this happened therefor that happens and that causes other events and soon we have the present story. So what I can tell you, yes harry will have to deal with Volde and the temptation of dark magic, yes harry will have to deal with Dumbles, and yes harry will have to deal with people trying to manipulate him as he gross up. Mainly the two mentioned but there will be others. Much like in real life this story is about relationships (not just romantic, hating someone or being their friend is just as much of a relationship) and just like all stories its about a kid growing up and facing the world. That being said yes I have an idea for harry animagus form but it will have to fit his personality and I plan for it to happen around third yearish. Now notice the ish because it could happen sooner or later or even never. I make no promises. Now on to the story...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 6

It was official Harry loved Charms. He finally understood the in depth relationship that his mother always had with it. After eating dinner Harry had attended his advanced tutoring season with Professor Flitwick where he was shown all the particularly handy things Charms was used for. Being able to control the elements or animate objects was fascinating and Harry could not wait to learn more. As the night flew by Professor Flitwick explained how the extra tutoring would work. Saying how they would go over different material than the normal class and expand upon the normal class material for advanced theory and as well as advanced spell use including spell combination. Afterwards Professor Flitwick demonstrated some of the finer points of Charms until he realized it was an hour past curfew and sent Harry back to the Ravenclaw common room. Fortunately his office was connected to the common room so Harry wouldn't get caught out after curfew. Walking into common room Harry saw Hermione reviewing her notes on a sofa in front of the fireplace. Noticing that no one else was in the room he smirked as he quietly suck up next to her and jumped on the couch next to her startling an eep out of her.

"Hey, what are you doing up so late?" He asked a wry grin still on his face.

"I was waiting for you to get back you were out for a very long time," She said giving him a glare. "Honestly, what took you so long?"

"Well Charms was awesome. I finally understand why my mum loves it so much. I mean some of the stuff he did was amazing. Professor Flitwick actually used a water spell, charmed the water into a mold, then animated it to do what he wanted in less than a second. That must have taken years to learn how to do and it was fascinating." Harry exclaimed with a huge grin on his face. "Could you imagine all the other things that he could do. Its practically only limited by his creativeness."

"Surely it must have been one spell?" Hermione asked. "After all spell combination is exceedingly hard and only a few people can do things like that."

"Hermione, he is a Charms professor," Harry said bluntly as he started to eye Hermione's notes. "Besides he has been a Charms Master for decades along with the fact that he is a Dueling Champion. Something like that would be useful in a dueling competition. Say are those your History notes?"

"Yes why?" Hermione asked looking slightly confused at the topic change.

"No reason I was just checking... Who's that in the painting right there?" He asked pointing to a painting on the other side of Hermione.

Hermione bit her lip as she tried to identify the person in the picture not noticing the hand reach out and skillfully steal her History notes. "I am pretty sure that's Adrian Ptolemy a very famous man for his findings on the sopophorous bean. It actually had no value at all until he spent years doing research on it and found that on the third full moon every year it could be harvested to make a very powerful healing potion against the bite of a Kappa Hedgehog which would normally make a person have a sneezing fit for three complete solar cycles or seventy-two hours."

"Hmm... Fascinating," Harry said as he examined the History notes, flipping through the pages and reading the prevalent details.

"Yes it is, isn't it?" Hermione continued as she examined the painting more. "You see the Kappa Hedgehog could predict weather patterns especially temperature. Every year between the first and second lunar cycle they would come out of hibernation to and check how long the winter would last. Wizards used to use this to help predict the upcoming weather and eventually Muggles changed the tradition into Groundhogs day. There was some speculation over their ability to control time but it was never proven."

"Well that was wonderful Hermione. Thank you," Harry said with a grin as he slid the notes back into the exact position he had taken them from. He smiled as Hermione turned back and faced him. "Well its late and I'm exhausted so I'm off to bed."

With that the two headed up to there beds after saying good night. Harry laid down on his bed and started to work on his Occlumency. His evil task master finally let him go to sleep sometime after midnight and he was asleep as soon as his eyes hit the pillow.

o-o

Unfortunately for Harry a familiar sharp biting pain woke him up at four thirty like the previous days. Harry quickly got up and went to the Room of Requirement to start his training. After two hours of rigorous training Shepsit let him shower and change. With his greater knowledge of Hogwarts Harry managed to get to the Great Hall by seven with most of the other early risers. He sat by the others in Ravenclaw and started in on a very hardy breakfast.

"I'm telling you man the Appleby Arrows are going to destroy the Tutshill Tornados" Micheal Conner said to another Ravenclaw. "The Tornados just lost their best Chaser and the Arrows Keeper is the best in the league. Unless by some miracle the snitch flies into a Seekers' hand by the end of the first hour the Arrows will be up two hundred at least."

"Micheal talking about Quidditch again?" Harry asked as he quickly but politely ate his food.

"Yes," Padma replied with a bit of a grimace. "I just wish his manners were as widely used as his Quidditch knowledge. At least then he would eat with his mouth closed."

"Do not worry Padma one day he will start to find girls interesting," Su said ignoring the boy's poor manners. "And when he does he will learn quickly."

"I just hope its soon," Padma replied. "Doesn't any boy our age know manners?"

"You are talking about eleven year old boys, Padma," Harry said. "You might as well ask for you own personal phoenix."

"Well you have manners Harry," Hermione pointed out.

"Yes well Harry is not exactly a normal eleven year old boy," Su said curtly.

"Hey, that hurts," Harry said feigning injury. "I am right here you know."

The girls merely rolled their eyes and continued discussing table manners and who actually had them at Hogwarts until it was time for their first class of the day. Harry was only slightly interested in Astronomy. He supposed it was useful to know and that it might come in handy at some point but knowing about the stars just did not really intrigue him. The class was spent on theory anyway as the practical would be every Friday night. Herbology was another interesting subject with Professor Sprout but it seemed that Neville was actually the one that was a natural at it instead. Neville was a green thumb threw and threw and took every opportunity to tell that to the rest of the class. Harry rolled his eyes and the boy's antics and focused on tending to the plant they were dealing with. The Lunar Lupids they were tending were very easy to care for and harmless except on the new moons but for now they were simply measuring their bulbs. It was an easy assignment but it was only the first day and Harry doubted that they would deal with anything overly dangerous until at least third year. The day continued to drag on until dinner passed and it was time for the tutoring season with Professor Snape. Harry was of two minds about his professor. On one hand he seemed like a bully and obnoxious yet on the other he could be calm and patient, in a bizarre way, and he did not seem as bad as his father made him out to be. Before he knew it he was knocking on the door to the Potions classroom.

"Enter," Professor Snape called from inside. Harry quickly slid through the door closing it behind him as he observed the room. Snape was furiously scratching at a particular paper on his desk. No doubt an advanced student assignment that was poorly done. In the middle of the classroom there was a cauldron with different tools around it on a desk.

"Mr. Potter, I am glad to see you are on time for our meeting," Snape drawled. "You will simply be making a Felix Felicis. All the supplies need are on the desk or in the ingredients closet over there. Since you have made it before I did not provide instructions... You do not them correct?"

"No sir," Harry said. "I remember the instructions for the potion."

"Good. You may start when you are ready." Snape said dismissing him with a wave of the hand. "Oh one more thing Mr. Potter."

"Yes Professor"

"I do expect you to be done in a hour"

"Of course Professor," Harry said already moving to gather the ingredients. "That will be more time than necessary."

Snape simply went back to grading the papers in front of him as Harry started to make the potion. After gather the ingredients he started up the cauldron waiting to heat it until the finicky Re'em blood was added so as not to cause an explosion. Harry frowned as he prepared the experiments. The luck potion was not made often for two reasons. The first was that getting ingredients like Re'em blood was extremely difficult and the second was the delicacy of most of the ingredients added. Only a skilled potion maker would be able to make it simply because of all the things required to do in making it. While a group of three or four could easily make it, given they had all the ingredients, a single person making it would be much more difficult. And the ingredients were bloody expensive, Harry suppressed a wince at remembering how much he paid to obtain a mere third of them not to mention the time it took to find a place to even buy half of them. A slight sizzling brought him out of his revere and signaled the time to add the powdered Graphorn horn. The hour quickly passed as Harry carefully managed each aspect of the potion. When he was done he took as many viles as he could, filled them, and gave them to Professor Snape.

"Hmmm... Not bad Mr. Potter," Snape said as he examined the viles. "I see you did not have any problems with the Frost Thistles. That's what normally gets the brewers that make this potion alone. Next week we will be working on a potion that will heal the venom of fire crabs. The fifth years will be studying them in two weeks and I know more than a few of them will be idiots."

"Of course Professor," Harry said with nod.

"You are dismissed Mr. Potter." Snape said as he slid the potions into his robes. "Do not bother waisting my time or my potions ingredients by coming to my first year class anymore Mr. Potter. Your grade will be determined by these seasons we have Thursday nights is that clear Mr. Potter?"

"Crystal clear Professor," Harry said bowing slightly as he left the room and headed for the Ravenclaw common rooms.

Snape took a vile of the potion out of his robes and examined it one last time. "It certainly is not the best Felix Felicis I have seen but for only the second time making it with no instructions as an eleven year old... I'll be damned if that boy isn't a Potion Master by the time he graduates Hogwarts."

o-o

"Come in Severus," Came the wizened voice of the headmaster through the old wood door that served as the entrance to his office. "Good evening Severus. What can I do for you that lead you to come all the way to my office so late?"

"It is about Mr. Potter, Sir," Snape said.

"Judging from the lack of your usual venom towards that name I assume you mean Harry?" The old wizard inquired.

"Yes," The young Professor replied pulled out a vile of the potion Harry had just made and handed it to the headmaster. "That was brewed by Lily's child Mr. _Harry_ Potter, Sir."

"Ah, I see," Dumbledore said. "I may be wrong Severus, but isn't the luck potion a little dangerous for eleven year olds to be brewing."

"Normally I would agree Professor but Mr. Potter did an decent job of it for someone who's only made it twice."

"Twice, Severus?  
"Yes Professor. He made one batch by himself during the early months of the summer."

"I assume he proved it to you before you allowed him to make it again."

"Yes of course Professor. I know better than to allow a mere eleven year old to brew such a complex potion without instructions."

"My that is a feat. Ten points to Ravenclaw are in order don't you believe so?"

Snape did not answer Dumbledore's rhetorical question. "Thank you for informing me of this Severus however as I told Minerva and Filius please bring it up in tomorrow's staff meeting so that all the teachers might be informed."

"Is that wise, sir? I have reason to believe that Professor Quirrell is working for the Da..."

"Yes Severus I am aware of your suspicion," Dumbledore said interrupting the Potions Master. "However until we can figure out what Voldemort is up to we cannot appear to have caught on. It is for the Greater Good, Severus, and I would not endanger a child without careful thought about the protection we would provide for them. Mr. Potter's ability will be learned of by the Dark forces either way and like everyone else he will be tempted by the Dark it will simply be necessary to watch him and make sure he stays in with the Light like his family."

"Yes, Professor, of course."

"Have a good night Severus I look forward to your report tomorrow during the staff meeting."

0-0

Friday was as dull as any day could get. Well the morning sucked at least. With another lesson in Defense Against the Dark Arts came another extremely frustrated Harry and that could not bode well for Hogwarts. After all a frustrated spawn of one Marauder, the Godson to another, and the nephew of the third does not bode well at all. And right at that moment Prongslet was about to let out quite a bit of frustration with a rather large box of pranks. Fortunately for the school and Professor Quirrell's health Harry had a free period to go to the Room of Requirement and have 'target practice' with a very realistic dummy that resembled a certain DADA professor. After lunch and Transfiguration Harry decided to go outside and enjoy the day. He soon found a nice tree to enjoy his book but was quickly interrupted.

"Hello Potter," Came a very snide stuck up voice.

"Longbottom, what brings you to this part of Hogwarts?" Harry asked without looking up from his book.

"You spurned me once Potter but I will forgive you for your lack of intelligence," Neville said pompously as three other first year Gryffindors stood behind him. "Join my friends and I promise you will not regret it. All the first years look up to me and even some of the older years. Who knows you might actually become popular in Ravenclaw as a friend of the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Well that's a mighty tempting offer you have there Longbottom," Harry said as he turned a page in his book. "You see the issue is that right now I am reading this book. And it is a _very_ interesting book and I just can't be bothered to put it down. So I'm going to have to decline your offer."

"You dare turn down my offer again." Neville said his hand on his wand. "I destroyed a Dark Lord think what I could do to you Potter."

"I would be careful with threats Longbottom," Harry said as he closed his book and got to his feet. "You see when you threaten someone in the future make sure they don't have their friends behind you."

All four boys whipped around with their wands. Two of the boys even sent jinxes at... nothing.

"Accio Wands," Came Harry's cool commanding voice from behind the boys as their wands all flew from their hands into Harry's. "The thought that you beat the Dark Lord Voldemort is laughable at best. I'll be sure to give these to your Head of House and explain how I got them. You coming Su?"

"Of course Harry," Su's voice coming from behind the tree Harry was walking past. She quickly fell into step with him on their way to Professor McGonagall's office.

"You'll regret this Potter" Longbottom yelled angrily. "You'll get detention for sure. I'll see to that."

Once the two Ravens were too far to be heard Harry looked towards Su. "Thank you."

"I did not do anything Harry and you know that."

"You would have though if it came to that."

"But it did not and you handled it without my help."

"Still thank you Su," Harry said with a slight smile. "You're a true friend."

o-o

"Ah Minerva, there you are," Dumbledore said from his seat as Professor McGonagall entered the room. "You are the last to arrive for the staff meeting. It is not like you to arrive so late, has something happened?"

"No Professor," McGonagall replied sincerely. "Some students just brought me some news concerning an incident. It was nothing I could not handle it just caught me as I was on my way here and I had to deal with it at that moment."

"Not a problem my dear," The headmaster said with a smile. "Now that everyone is here let us begin the staff meeting. Like always we will go around with updates on incidents and then to questions and complaints last. I believe you are first Poppy as the Healer."

"Yes Albus," Madam Pomfrey said. "Peeves put three first years in the hospital wing yesterday. That's the fourth incident this week something needs to be done Albus he's out of control."

"Ah yes I will talk to to Bloody Baron to see what he can do about Peeves."

"Thank you Albus," The healer said briskly. "Oh and Severus if I could have more potions to cure Fire Crab venom that would be wonderful."

"I assure you Madam that it will be taken care of, as I am well aware of the situation."

"Thank you Severus."

As the meeting continued the other staff and teachers gave their reports of the first week of school. It was mostly just routine things like Peeves acting up during the first week and students acting up along with some complaints about the older students that pranked first years. Fred and George Weasley were mention numerous times by numerous teachers. It was become apparent how much the two were becoming pranksters. OWLs and NEWTs were both brought up along with the standard preparations they would need by both students and teachers. Finally the last topic of first years was broached and it started with the Boy-Who-Lived.

"What can you all tell me about Neville Longbottom?" The headmaster asked with a slight twinkle in his eye. However he did not get the reaction he was hoping for by most of the teachers. In fact only Professor Sprout showed even a mild excitement at teaching the boy.

"He has the best green thumb I've seen in years Albus," Professor Sprout said. "Unfortunately the boy can't stop bragging and has a largely inflated ego."

"I am sure he will grow out of that quickly," Dumbledore said hurriedly. "What about his skills in Transfiguration? Charms? Potions? Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

With each one the old wizard was greeted with a solemn negative, excluding Snape who couldn't help but smirk at the fact that such a stuck up boy was getting his image smashed. Yet the headmaster did not understand why this was happening as the Boy-Who-Lived Neville should have been Voldemort's equal and especially been extraordinary in school. After all Neville was marked as Voldemort's equal and Voldemort had chosen him according the the prophecy.

"I suppose the boy will come into his own eventually," Dumbledore said to himself. "Now I cannot help but think I am forgetting something... Ah yes that right. Harry Potter..."

At those words Professor Snape McGonagall, and Flitwick all jumped slightly with details of the boy's performance up to that date. Each one giving details on how Harry was excelling but not one of them being heard over the others.

"Silence please," Dumbledore said barely raising his voice above his normal tone yet stopping all three teachers from there ramblings. "Now one at a time starting with Professor Flitwick."

"The boy is a natural," Squeaked the small Professor. "He takes up Charms like a fish to water. I suspect that with the extra tutoring I am providing him that he will soon be a Charms Master before he graduates. Assuming he puts in the effort of course."

"I agree," Minerva stated. "His magical ability in Transfiguration is astounding at minimum. I suspect that he will only improve by leaps and bounds over the years."

"Hmm... Interesting," Dumbledore said as slowly stroked his beard. "Severus how is he at potions?"

"As much as I hate admitting it Potter could easily get an O on the OWLs and most likely even the NEWTs," Snape said hesitantly. "As hard as it is to believe, he shows rare talent that I can only imagine was inherited from his mother as no spawn of _James Potter _could ever be that talented at Potions. The boys dedication also speaks wonders about him."

"Surely you cannot mean that Severus," McGonagall asked. "I mean Potions NEWTs at eleven? Absurd. That is completely unheard of."

"I would not lie and I do not exaggerate his skills Minerva. With the right mentoring and practice Mr. Potter will become a great Potions Master and not that far off into the future either,"Snape said as he stared down Professor McGonagall not willing to be questioned about his own specialty.

"Well thank you for that Severus I am sure that it will be wise to watch young Harry," Dumbledore said. "Now if that is all it is getting quite late and I believe that it is almost time for dinner. We will continue this next week."

With that the staff got up and started to file out the door. Professor Quirrell was especially quick to exit the room as he headed off to destinations unknown. Snape briefly looked at Professor Dumbledore silently asking if he should follow but Dumbledore's quick disapproval deterred him from following the suspicious Professor. With one last fleeting look he exited the office along with his other colleges. He would figure out what Quirrell was up to and when he did he make sure to make him suffer especially if he was working for Voldemort.

o-o

In a dark room in a separated section of Hogwarts that not many go to a lone figure stood in the shadows as the last light of the day faded. Staying in the shadows the menacing features of the creature could be made out. It could almost be confused as a person however the menacing red eyes that pierced the darkness made it clear that the monster was anything but human.

"Shall I go after the Longbottom brat Master?" Came a fearful voice from the creature's mouth.

"No," Came the raspy reply from the blood red eyes. "I will deal with him in time... The Potter boy intrigues me though."

"Shall I kill him Master?" Again the fearful voice asked the darkness.

"No he might prove to be useful if I can persuade him to my side. Do not approach him yet Quirrell. He is no use to me as a first year however in time..." The possibilities were endless in the creature's mind what Harry could do for him in the future if he could be turned toward the Darkness. "Watch him though. Watch him very carefully and in time I will make my move."

A/N: Not the longest chapter I admit but its starting to get somewhere and I felt you all deserved an update as soon as possible. More coming soon

-FrankyJ


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all I'm back and updating again. I hope you all like my last chapter and I appreciate all the kind reviews please continue reviewing with any comments or questions and I'll try to address them quickly here. To answer a few questions the ship (romantic relationship) is so far undecided. As far as I'm concerned Harry's 11 extremely mature for 11 but still 11. Romance will wait a few years until he starts to grow up physically. To Mana Sin yes Shepsit will have more screen time mainly once the story really gets going and in Harry's later years when he's be pulled by both sides, thats where all the really cool and fun stuff is in my opinion. As for your other questions you'll just have to wait and read the story once its out... This chapter is just over 4000 words or just over six pages... enjoy and please review.

Chapter 7

Before Harry went to sleep the night before he knew that the next day was Saturday. He like most of the other first years were extremely tired from their first week of classes and Harry was looking forward to sleeping in. However Harry was in for a very rude awakening. Slithering over to her young charge Shepsit hissed for him to wake up only giving him once chance like she always did. The boy grumbled a response back as he rolled over. With a slight show of annoyance she struck Harry in the arm shocking him to alertness. Thus began Harry's bad day.

When Harry got to the training room he was forced to started his daily routine. The training itself was not that bad anymore as his body had gotten used to being strained regularly and even after the hardest of workouts he would recover quickly. No the hard part came from the brutal mental assaults that were constantly coming at seemingly random times by his very own treacherous familiar. While he had to admit it was a great way of improving his Occlumency that did not stop the searing headache he was getting or the increasingly painful throb he got every time Shepsit assaulted his mind.

Like every day at Hogwarts Harry soon found himself in the Great Hall for breakfast. As much as he did not want to admit it the physical training was well worth it. While he had done some training at home it was nothing to the extent that Shepsit made him do at Hogwarts. He could already feel a boost in energy and his recover time was not nearly as long or as painful as before. Harry smiled to himself yes while a royal pain in his behind the train was coming along nicely.

"Eating all alone, Harry" a familiar voice asked.

"I didn't see you come in Susan," Harry said with a smile. "Please join me I find a bit of company during breakfast is quite welcome."

Susan sat down and started to fill the plate that was in front of her with food from the various dishes that were on the table. "So what were you planning on doing today Harry?"

A very annoying voice in the back of his head reminded Harry that Shepsit would probably drive him into the ground with more train. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Harry responded with a smile. After all just because the training is good for him doesn't mean he has to enjoy it or even do said training.

"Well some of the Puffs were thinking about getting a little study party going," Susan started while she lowered her head slightly and looked at him through her eyelashes reminding Harry of his sisters when they wanted something. "And well with you being a Claw along with your profoundly advanced stature in Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration I thought you could really help us out."

"Sure," Harry said slowly thinking about the study group. "How many people will be there?"

"Um... I'm not exactly sure. Maybe half a dozen? It's mainly just the first year Puffs."

"I will bring some other Claws with me then," Harry said thoughtfully. "With Longbottom starting his little gang in Gryffindor and Malfoy doing the same in Slytherin it might be smart to get everyone that will be caught in between on the same side."

"Great!" Susan said enthusiastically. "And you're right those two have been right gits with their attitudes."

"Yeah they really have been. I am really surprised that the school can fit such large egos. I mean really the school would have to be... I don't know... Magical to do that."

"I suppose it would," replied Susan with a laugh.

Further comments from the two were interrupted by the morning paper coming in. Harry knew that something had to have happened that was huge news as it was a little early for the Daily Prophet to arrive. As he snatched a paper from a low flying owl he opened the paper to the front page to see the headline news. He was shocked by what he saw there. Gringotts had been robbed. That was simply unheard of. Harry quickly scanned the article for anything important while he thought of who would dare irritate the goblins and try to steal from them. As he read the article he became even more curious as nothing was stolen because vault seven hundred and thirteen had already been emptied barely a week earlier.

"Strange," Harry muttered to himself. "Very strange indeed."

"Who do you think broke into the Gringotts?" Susan asked having just finished reading the article herself.

"I have no idea," Harry replied. "But it would be very interesting to find out."

o-o

The study session had gone well Harry had gotten to know more Puffs and the first year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs seemed to get along very well. A mutual agreement was even made to for everyone to help each other if Malfoy and Longbottom picked on them. Right now though Harry was reading a very interesting book on spell combination. He was quickly learning the basics which involved simple spell manipulations like using a banishing charm to only move something a certain distance, speed, or from different angles as opposed to straight away from the caster. It required more thought and control over the spells but the results would be much more controlled and even more complicated. Eventually if one was good enough at it they could even banish multiple objects at different angles to go different distances and even different speeds with one spell. However once again Harry was interrupted during his reading.

"Hello Potter," said a remarkably controlled voice considering who it was from.

"Mr. Malfoy I see that you've taken Longbottom's habit of interrupting people when they want to be left alone," Harry droned. Harry could tell that Malfoy bristled at the comment but he did remained calm much to his surprise.

"I suppose I do deserve that for the way I acted towards you on the train," Malfoy said with slow careful wording.

Harry calmly marked his place in the book he was reading as he looked up at the young Malfoy scion. "Alright Mr. Malfoy you have my honest attention what is it you would like?"

"I had acted very unlike a Pureblood of my stature on the train," Malfoy said. "I want you too forget what had happened as I had lost my cool."

"Very well Mr. Malfoy, but on one condition."

"What is the condition Potter?"

"You have to explain your actions and why you were so upset on the train," Harry said staring into the blond's eyes using the little Legilimency ability he had to see whether or not he was lying.

"I was acting irrational for a Pureblood that day," Malfoy stated. "My father is a rather touchy subject for me. He has stained the Malfoy name. My mother used to be a Black and as such she trained to be an exceptional Pureblood since birth. My father is a known Death Eater and while some families find that fact something to be proud of to the Blacks it is not. Muggle-borns are less than Purebloods and as such are not worth our time not even to kill. That is what my mother has taught me and the fact that my father is rotting in Azkaban is proof of his failure and that of the Dark Lord."

"I understand Mr. Malfoy," Harry said. "However until you get past your prejudices against Muggles I am afraid that I have to tell you that I will not be able to tolerate that kind of behavior. Nor any bullying. Especially when it comes to the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs."

"What about Longbottom and his little band of blind fool followers?"

"There is a very clear line between bullying and self-defense. Besides there is a saying 'you can catch more flies with honey than vinegar.'"

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind"

"Till next time Mr. Malfoy," Harry said as he opened he book back up before he stopped and his voice got cold. "Remember Mr. Malfoy as long as you behave I am more than willing to be pleasant with you... But if you cross the line I will not be very happy with you"

o-o

After that first week of class school seemed to pass quickly for Harry. Between Shepsit's training, classes, extra tutoring, his secret studies, and his friends he was very busy. He would always go to be late and wake up early however after only a few short weeks his body and magic adjusted allowing him to survive off less sleep and still function normally. One of the sore points about the passing months was Neville Longbottom and his ridiculous attitude. He was constantly trying to bully the first years and even some second or third year students. He quickly learned to not go anywhere near the Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs because the first time he did he woke up with his bed full of bugs and the curtains charmed shut. Harry smirked as he remembered getting into the Gryffindor common room. It wasn't terribly hard either he just had to stay hidden around the portrait of the Fat Lady until some idiot Gryffindor practically screamed the password. He then transfigured the Ravenclaw badge on his robes to show Gryffindor instead. Longbottom was furious when he found out Harry had pranked him.

_"Longbottom," Harry said in the a hallway between classes. "Next time you bug a raven or a puff I will be sure to make it so that the things that bug you are a lot meaner."_

_ "It was you wasn't it Potter?" the Boy-Who-Lived all but shouted._

_ "It was whoever managed to sneak into your dorm room and prank you," Harry said calmly. "I was merely saying that if your attitude towards Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs does not change expect something worse."_

_ "Potter I'll get you for this," Longbottom snarled. "I challenge you to a wizards duel!"_

_ While normally the declaration of a wizards duel is a very shocking and serious matter the serious mood of the declaration was ruined when Su Li burst out laughing. The fact that the challenged was wearing a smirk also did something to intimidate the challenger. _

_ "What's so funny Li?" Longbottom screamed his face turning red as he threw a temper tantrum._

_ "The thought of you in a wizards duel against Harry," Su said stifling a giggle. "I would be surprised if you survived a minute with out permanent injury. After all in a wizards duel neither person can be prosecuted for anything done to their enemy during the duel."_

_ Longbottom paled as he looked at the Heir to the House Potter. He quickly turned around and walked away ignoring Harry's smug grin as he did so. "Mark my words Potter you'll regret this."_

_ "I highly doubt that Longbottom."_

Alas the weeks passed quickly and it was soon Halloween. Things were going well for Harry. It was already time for the feast and he hadn't been pranked even once. It was amazing the things that you didn't have to put up with once you were away from two pranking families. As he walked to the Great Hall in a relatively good mood Harry smiled at how well everything was going so far. He was the unofficial leader of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs in his year and while Gryffindor was lead by Longbottom, Slytherin was in a huge power struggle.

_"Potter," came the cool voice of Daphne Greengrass as Harry was studying in the library. "We need to talk."_

_ Harry nodded to the Slytherin that he had formed somewhat of a friendship with and they headed out of the library to somewhere more private. On the way there Harry was carefully examining __the girl in front of him. She seemed slightly flustered and a little distressed, along with the fact that she was clenching her jaw clued Harry in that she was not happy about something. When they finally got to a secluded classroom in the part of Hogwarts rarely anyone went to she Harry was able to get a better look at Daphne. He could tell she was stressed which made him even more curious why she wanted to see him._

_ "Ok Daphne," Harry said calmly. "What's the matter."_

_ Her body lost its ridged posture and she visibly let go as she sat against the wall. "I'm sure you are aware of the power struggle in Slytherin over who controls the first years."_

_ "Yes I know a little of it but I would like to stress the little part. Slytherins don't let internal politics go far."_

_ "There's a two way split in power. The first group is lead by Theodore Nott who uses his father's money and well known position as a former Death Eater to get what he wants. Nott also has Pansy's support because the two of them are set to be married. He's being opposed by Malfoy who is only slightly better than him. Although he seems to not be as radical as he used to be. He's not as racist as Nott instead he simply ignores the Muggle students."_

_ "Ok so what does this have to do with you," Harry asked._

_ "I'm the last key to end the struggle," Daphne answered. "I tried not to get involved but between myself and my two friends Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini the three of use will tip the balance. We don't know which way to go."_

_ "Alright what do you want me to do?" Harry asked slowly._

_ "Help us please Harry we can't get involved. Nott threated to have his father call in a few favors and really hurt our families if we don't help him but if we do he'll just take advantage of us again down the road."_

_ "Ok I will see what I can do."_

_ Later the same day Harry had a short chat with Malfoy about the very same topic._

_ "Mr. Malfoy do you have a moment," Harry asked evenly._

_ "Potter what can I do for you?" Malfoy replied curiously._

_ "Are you a Black or a Malfoy?" Harry said suddenly._

_ "What?"_

_ "Are you a Black like your mother or a Malfoy like your father."_

_ "I have not seen my father since I was a very young boy," Malfoy said slightly confused. "My mother raised with the help of house elves."_

_ Harry smiled. "A Black it is then. I'm going to solve your little Nott of a problem but in exchange Slytherins in your charge do not mess with the Ravens or the Badgers. Understand?"_

_ "Yes, I understand, and please call me Draco if we're going to be friends."_

_ "Only if you call me Harry."_

The next day Theodore Nott walked into the the common room with a sign that stated his preferred company of men on his forehead along with 'insert here' stamped on his lower back with an arrow pointing down his body. They both even glowed with magically changing colors that would appear on his topmost layer of clothing. Apparently Salazar Slytherin assumed that any Parselmouths would be in Slytherin house and thus made it so that simply saying 'open' in Parseltongue opened the door to the Slytherin common room.

As Harry sat down in his usual seat he waited for his friends to arrive and the feat to begin. He smiled at Susan and Hannah as they sat down next to him. Since the first year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were getting along so well they had taken to sitting at each others tables so they could sit in a big group. As they talked and exchanged pleasantries Su Li came up with the other Ravenclaws. Harry immediately noticed that Hermione was missing.

"Su," Harry said calmly. "Where's Hermione?"

"I am not sure Harry," the young Chinese girl replied with a little worry in her voice. "I had thought that she was with you."

"No I was working on a special project earlier," Harry had been working on his spell manipulations so that he could further master the spells he knew.

"You didn't hear?" Susan asked looking slightly shocked.

"Hear what Susan?" Harry replied his worry growing.

"I thought you would have heard by now," Susan said still shocked.

"Heard what?" Harry said this time more demanding.

"Ron Weasley was making fun of her today," Susan said. "Something about potions class and her losing Gryffindor points. She's been crying for a while and didn't want to talk to anyone so we left her alone after trying to get her to open up to us. She said that you had already talked to her and she just needed some time alone."

"Damn it all," Harry swore. "I haven't seen her all day I thought you all were studying together or something."

"Well this is not good," Su said.

"You all stay here I'll find her and talk to her," Harry said. "Since she didn't talk to you guys before I don't think she will now. Besides no reason for you all to ruin your feast."

"You sure about this," Hannah asked.

"Yeah if you want us to come with you we're happy to help," Susan said confidently.

"Thanks but I think it would be better if I went to see her alone," Harry said.

As he left the Great Hall Harry noticed Ron talking to Dean Thomas. He conscientiously growled as he approached the two boys. He could barely contain his anger something made him want to lash out at Ron. He had hurt Hermione, his friend. That was not forgivable. Ron had to pay.

"Mr Weasley," Harry managed to say without lashing out at the stupid ginger. "I heard that you had upset Hermione."

"Yeah stupid know-it-all," the red head replied arrogantly not realizing his own doom coming. "She deserved it. I mean honestly where does she get off ordering me around like some kind of servant. _No No. Don't cut that vertically you have to do it horizontally... you need to stir it _counter_-clockwise not clockwise._ She needed to be brought down a peg or two if you ask me."

"Well its a good thing no one cared enough to ask you then is it?" Harry said coldly. "Oh and before I forget you have twenty-four hours to publicly beg, and I mean grovel for forgiveness on your hands and knees, before I make your life absolutely miserable. I assure you that I will make what your twin brothers do when they're pissed look like playtime."

Harry immediately walked past the two boys who now had their mouths ajar as they stared at him. He slowly got a smug look on his face as Ron's face slowly changed facial expressions until he was too far passed him to see anymore. He could still feel the shock and confusion radiating off the boy even as he turned the corner. "Now to find Hermione and get back to feast as quickly as possible."

He quickly cast a Point Me spell and raced off in the direction he was shown. After quickly running through numerous passages he reached a girl's bathroom. As he slowly opened the door he heard soft sobbing coming from one of the stalls. After checking for anyone else and seeing no one he quietly entered the room and braced himself to deal with his crying friend. After all he was just a preteen boy and dealing with crying girls was a skill that even he lacked.

"Hermione," Harry called out hesitantly. "Are you in here?"

"Harry?" the crying witch replied from one of the stalls. "What are you doing in here? This is the girls bathroom."

"Well I could ask you the same thing; the restroom for ladies is down the hall." He could almost hear her smile as he finished. He slowly walked past each stall as he tried to figure out which one she was in.

"Harry you know what I mean," the upset girl said.

"Well when I heard that my really good friend was upset I had to come see what was going on," Harry said reassuringly as he finally stopped in front of the stall she was in. He made sure that he was against the opposite wall so that she wouldn't feel intruded on. "I couldn't just leave my first friend at Hogwarts to be all alone and sad."

He could feel her loosening up and forgetting about what Ron said to her. "Hermione, I'm worried about you, hell half of our year is worried about you," He said seriously. "You're a really good friend and we don't want to see you upset like this."

"You're really worried about me," Hermione asked wiping her eyes as she did.

"Yeah we all are."

"But I'm bossy."

"It's how you show you care."

"I act like a know-it-all."

"It's an endearing personal trait that's what makes you so unique."

"I have horrible overgrown front teeth that make me look terrible."

"It makes you look like a cute little bunny."

"What about my ugly bushy hair?" Hermione asked as she slowly left the bathroom stall.

"It's... Well, okay, you kinda got me there you do have bushy hair," Harry said with a laugh. "But I like it so you shouldn't worry about it so much."

Hermione took half a step back as she looked ashamed of herself "But Ron said..."

"Ron can go learn table manners before he criticizes you," Harry said. "He can also learn tact, self control, how to read, how to write, manners, and to look in the mirror at his own hideous ginger ass before he makes fun of your lovely hair."

Hermione smiled as her friend stood up for her slowly getting closer to her friend. "I guess you're right Harry."

"Atta girl," Harry said grinning taking a step towards the girl. "And I promise that before the holidays Ron will publicly beg for forgiveness from you in the middle of the Great Hall."

"You don't have to Harry," Hermione protested. "It wasn't that bad honest."

"The kid needs to learn manners Hermione and he really does deserve it," Harry insisted firmly. There was no way he was going to let that brat to get away with what he did to his friend. "Now he's going to beg forgiveness from you and you're going to like it."

Hermione smiled as she hugged her friend and smiled. He was tall enough that she could rest her head against his shoulder. "I suppose that wouldn't be too hard would it?"

"No, it really wouldn't," came the soft reply.

Harry smiled as he help Hermione. It was nice helping her get back onto her feet. He could feel her happiness at being in his arms. He knew she felt safe and protected which made him feel better. He felt almost indescribable as if he was giddy with joy and yet perfectly content in that moment. Unfortunately the moment did not last very long as Harry's danger sensors started screaming at him. He tensed as he looked around the room trying to figure out was could possibly bug him that much.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked confused when he suddenly tensed for apparently no reason.

"I don't know," he responded. His voice indicated how unsure he was to his friend and she immediately was put on alert. "Follow me Hermione and make sure you stay quiet. Something very dangerous is around."

The bushy haired girl cautiously followed her friend to the door. She trusted Harry and was very nervous about whatever would make him react in such a way. As they reached the door Harry opened it slowly and horrible stench reached both of their noses. Harry quickly covered his nose and looked out the door only to stare right into the eyes of a fully grown mountain troll. The two stared at each other for a second before Harry broke the silence.

"Well bugger, and it was turning into such a nice day too."

The mountain troll regained what little wits it had and roared as it lifted its club to squash its next meal.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all I'm back. I know, I know, you're saying Franky 'what the hell took so long?' And my only response is sorry I've been busy. First term of college was rough and I wanted to kill my Calc professor for being the single biggest ass hole I have ever met in my life. And I've met a lot of ass holes. Anyway this chapter is just over 6000 words so enjoy.

Chapter 8

It could have been such a great day. A nice study session with friends; a nice quiet read under a tree in the cool fall air; then there was a great feast celebrating All Hallows Eve; a bit of a bump in the road with Hermione crying in a bathroom all alone but hey that ended on a good note so no biggie. Thus why it was a surprise for Harry to find a fully grown pissed off mountain troll in front of him is anyone's guess. However one thing was obvious to Harry as he stared into said troll's eyes. His would be great day was officially bumped down to decent at best and not survivable at worst.

Harry quickly pushed Hermione away from the door and threw a banisher at the troll's club followed by a reducto at the shoulder of the arm that held the club.

"Get to the back of the bathroom!" Harry screamed as he saw the minute effects of his spells. The banisher and reducto managed to push the club to the side so it destroyed the wall instead of him. However Harry's strongest spell only singed the troll's skin slightly. It was probably no worse than a bad sunburn so naturally all it did was serve to piss off the troll more. Harry saw the club tear through the wall and quickly heading towards him. Only his quick dive backwards saved him from a very messy death. Harry scrabbled to his feet only to dodge the club again as it smashed the tiles where he was only a moment before. A few more swings and Harry was sliding across the floor to the back wall where Hermione was. In a moment of brilliance he had cast a cushioning charm on the club combined with the fact that his banisher slowed the club right before it hit him and he got away with only a few broken ribs instead of being mushed completely.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed in concern. Harry suppressed his minor annoyance at being screamed at. No she wasn't trying to be mean and he really understood that, but did she have to scream into his ears? The troll was currently distracted by the water that was gushing out of the pipes giving Harry a moment to think about his situation.

'_Damn that hurt_' Harry thought. '_Reducto didn't work, maybe if I got him in the face… no not probable enough… maybe if I got it on the ground… shit I'm not going about this right… Don't defeat it, get around it… Get it on its knees, freeze it in the water, get the club away from it, get Hermione out… good enough_'

Harry's thoughts were cut off as the troll's attention once again turned to its next meal. Focusing Harry used his spell manipulation abilities to summon the troll's knees while using a banisher on the backs the knees. He quickly froze the water to hold the troll down. Sending a quick water charm at its face followed by another freezing charm and the troll had a thick layer of ice formed on the monster's face. Screaming at Hermione to run for the door he started to sprint for the only escape option. While the troll struggled Hermione managed to get past but Harry was blocked as the troll started thrashing and was once again flung against the back wall of the bathroom. He struggled to draw breath in as his broken ribs strongly protested any movement. He watched as the troll struggle to breath. As the troll started to punch itself in the face to break the ice but Harry couldn't manage to laugh. He hoped the stupid thing died there but as the troll bashed its face into the hard tiles the ice cracked then broke in the onslaught.

"HARRY RUN!" Hermione screamed. Harry could barely move yet alone run across the bathroom and get to the exit before the troll squished him. Sending her a quick apologetic look he sent a banisher that flung Hermione sideways through the door; hopefully it would be enough to convince her not to stick around. As the beast broke free of its icy confines and started to storm over the injured boy. It was hopeless. Still the child defiantly stared at the troll even as his death drew closer. With each step his defiance grew until the massive beast was only a few feet away. It raised its club and Harry's need to live shone brightly in his along with his magic. As the troll swung its club down on its target it grunted in satisfaction as it hit its target. At that instance Harry Potter no longer existed.

o-o

Hermione sobbed when she heard the troll roar. See knew the look in Harry's eyes as he banished her through the door. Part of her thought it was impressive having a banishing spell send an object in a direction that wasn't opposite of the caster. Still a larger part of her didn't care and just wanted her friend to be okay. Finally Professor McGonagall appeared in front of her. If she was paying attention she would have noticed her professor tracking the troll in her animagus form but she was still slightly distracted.

"Pr-Pr-Professor," She managed to say between her sobs. Professor McGonagall being the smart witch she was quickly deduced the situation based on the fact that Hermione and Harry were the only ones missing, and Harry was last seen trying to find Hermione. Of course that was all before Professor Quirrell ran into the Great Hall yelled about a troll in the dungeons, and promptly fainting.

"Where's Harry?" She demanded. Hermione's sobs only got louder as she managed to point down the hall to the bathroom. The Transfiguration Professor quickly transformed into a cat and darted through the door sparing only a moment to transform back. The angry troll turned to confront her. Seeing a pool of blood just past the troll's feet sent woman into a rage. Ignoring the ice on the floor she quickly sent a solar flare charm out to blind the creature. Using the Avis charm to summon a flock of birds to fly at the beast she transfigured them into sharpened steel rods that easily pierced the troll's skin at the high speeds they were traveling at. Conjuring thick steel chains to pull the beast down she run up to the beast and fired the strongest blasting curse she knew into the creatures open mouth. A fine mist of blood was all that was left of the creature's brain along with much of its head.

McGonagall quickly turned to the pull of blood that was past the beast hoping that one of her young students was still alive. However, all that was left were broken tiles and the pool of blood. A series of strangled coughs behind her drew her attention. Lying in another pool of blood was Harry. He struggled to get up but ended up falling onto his back again. The transfiguration teacher quickly immobilized him with a body bind to stop him from doing any more damage to his own body.

"Hold still Mr. Potter," She ordered her thick Scottish accent breaking through slightly. "The troll has been dealt with but I need you to focus on my voice and stay awake until I can get you to Madame Pomfrey."

Harry struggled to stay conscious as Professor McGonagall rushed him to the Hospital wing. He had expended so much energy fighting the troll and it would be so easy to just slip away from the pain. His vision started to fade along with McGonagall's voice, fortunately the pain started to fade as well. McGonagall looked upset about something, frantic even, but he couldn't grasp why. Her voice sounded so far away. She was screaming but he could barely hear her. New voices joined hers sounding just as frantic but they were so far away that he couldn't understand them. Soon Harry lost himself to the darkness and everything faded away.

o-o

The distant voices came back again but so did the pain. He wanted to scream as every fiber of his being felt like it had been pulled apart. He tried to focus on the people around him but it was hard. He heard someone screaming. The voice sounded familiar but it didn't matter as he once again faded into darkness and the sweet abyss of nothingness free from the pain.

Harry slowly opened his eyes. His body felt sore but it was better than the pain that he had suffered before. Someone was talking beside him and they sounded familiar.

"Harry, Harry, try saying something to us."

Only a moan managed to escape his lips. It wasn't exactly what he tried to do, he had meant to say something like "who's that" or "where am I" but the stupid moan was all that came out. Although apparently that was enough for whoever it was that was talking to him.

"Harry you're in the hospital wing, dear." A new voice said it sounded like his mother.

"I don't think he can understand us honey," a voice he identified as his father said.

Another moan as he tried to say he did understand.

"James go get Poppy. He's coming to." There was more movement as Harry tried to open his eyes. The room was bright, extremely bright so he kept his eyes shut for now. Another moan expressed his discomfort as a person who he guessed to be Madame Pomfrey rushed over to his bed.

"Easy Mr. Potter," The resident healer said as she put a potion up to his lips. Like all potions it tasted awful but Harry drank it anyway. "There you go nice and easy now."

"Water," Harry rasped as his dry throat made itself known to him. He slowly sat up against the back of the bed as his head swirled. He tried to focus but it was so difficult.

"You took a nasty beating there son. Most people wait till they're out of Hogwarts before taking on fully grown mountain trolls," Harry's father joked. Although Harry thought he heard the concern in his father's voice.

"James!" His mother admonished. "This is not a joking matter."

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter if you please," Madame Pomfrey said curtly. "Harry try opening your eyes for me dear."

Harry slowly opened his eyes squinting slightly as he let them adjust to the brightness of the room. He looked around the room and saw his mother and father sitting next to the bed. On the other side was Madame Pomfrey running diagnostic charms on his body. Professor Flitwick was standing at the end of the bed remaining silent but a look of worry clearly evident on his face. As he absorbed his surroundings he clearly saw the morning light splash through the windows illuminating the white walls of the hospital wing.

"What day is it?" He asked his throat feeling only slightly better.

"It's November second," The school nurse said preforming a few spells on Harry, one of which relieved him of his sore throat. "Just past ten thirty dear. You've been here for about thirty-eight hours. Do you remember what happened?"

"No, I…" the words were cut out though as a flood of memories hit him hard.

_The troll swung the club at Harry as his magic flared. Time seemed to slow as Harry looked around confused. He didn't have much time to ponder this thought as his feet started to dissolve turning into a black mist. He tried to scream only nothing came out and more of his body faded into the black mist. Harry struggled away from the ever gaining mist as it crept up his chest. He didn't understand what was happening. His scared as watched as more of his body turned into black mist. He strained his neck away but it did little good and soon his body was gone along with his existence._

_ Harry didn't know where he was but he did know that he was struggling. He felt as though he was everywhere at once while being nowhere. He struggled to regain his focus. His magic was still there and he forced it to help him focus. Soon things became clearer and he felt the sold world form around him. The black mist reformed his body as he let out another silent scream. McGonagall was in the middle of the bathroom fighting the giant troll. He was on the other side of the bathroom with no idea as to how he had gotten there. _

_ A cough escaped his lips and McGonagall rushed over to help._

"Mr. Potter?" The school nurse asked breaking him away from his memories.

"Sorry, Madame. What was the question?"

"I asked if you remembered anything."

"Um… Yeah the troll and I tried to freeze it... Hermione got away… Then… I don't know…" His uncertainty was evident as he scanned the faces around him hoping for more information.

"That's alright dear rest up," Madame Pomfrey turned away and went to get more potions.

"Harry," His Head of House said softly. "Can you start from the feast and try to fill me in."

"I…"

"Go slowly," The Charms Professor said smiling. "Take your time I understand that it's not clear I just need you to fill me in to the best of your ability."

Harry slowly started telling the story of that night. He tried to remember all the details but it was hard especially during the troll attack it was all so sudden and everything was a blur of motion. When he got to the part about when he was disintegrating he simply said he couldn't remember it from there. The professor seemed to understand and left the hospital wing to attend to his class that was due to start soon. Madame Pomfrey was soon ushering everyone out of the hospital wing so Harry could get his sleep.

o-o

According to Madame Pomfrey Harry's recovery was surprisingly quick as he was released that very night. While he suffered from broken ribs, lots of bruises, a mild concussion, and a mild case of magical exhaustion Madame Pomfrey was an expert healer for a reason and magic does wonders for healing. While Harry was still sore pretty much everywhere he insisted on going back to Ravenclaw Tower to sleep that night. As he entered the Common Room he was bombarded with questions and it was well after midnight until he finally managed to crawl into bed. That next morning he woke up once again to the sting of his familiar biting him.

"_Damn it all_," Harry hissed at his familiar. "_Why do you have to bite me?_"

"_Why don't you get up when you're supposed to for training?_" Shepsit asked back.

"_Its four thirty in the morning and I've had a long few days_."

"_You almost died because you weren't good enough. Now I will train you harder so you'll actually be able to win_."

With a sigh Harry got out of bed and headed to the Room of Requirement to once again start his training. Things started to pick up speed after that. The days turned into weeks and Harry once again got into the routine of Hogwarts again. Although he still had to adequately humiliate Ron Weasley for insulting Hermione and landing him in the hospital wing. It started mildly slow with pranking the door to the Great Hall to announce him by squealing like a pig. All of the Gryffindor tables where subsequently charmed to have all food three feet of the boy to either run away screaming or launch an attack on the boy. In the next week it was quite common to see Ron with green and silver hair, bright pink robes, passing loud gas, or exclaiming the greatness of all Slytherins whenever anyone said the words, snake or Slytherin. Thus about a week after Harry left the hospital wing the young Weasley begged Hermione for forgiveness and for her to stop the pranks from occurring.

That night Harry receive a call through the mirror that Gabriella had given him. They had been using them often, but as time went on and Harry got busier with school work among other things, he couldn't use the mirrors nearly as often and had their communications were reduced to a few times a week. Quickly picking up the mirror he turned it on to see a slightly frantic but mostly pissed off Veela staring at him. So he quickly gathered his most charming voice to try and avoid the situation.

"Hey Gabby," Harry said. "What's going on?"

"Don't 'Hey Gabby' me, Harry." The obviously upset Veela growled at him. Apparently his most charming wasn't charming enough. "I've been worried sick about you and you just casually say hi? Our parents thought it would be a good idea to leave you alone for a while so they wouldn't let me call you for a week. Didn't it occur to you to call me or write or something?"

"Easy there Gabby," Harry said trying to placate his childhood friend. "Didn't my parents say I was alright?"

"That's not the point Harry!" Gabriella yelled at him. Her voice quieted down at her next words. "You almost died. All we knew was that you got beat around by a fully grown mountain troll. Most of us were just really worried is all."

"I know Gabby," Harry said. "I just had some things I needed to take care of."

"Like?"

"Tormenting the person responsible for me getting me trapped by that fully grown mountain troll," Harry said hoping that his friend would accept that. Fortunately she did accept the story unfortunately she demanded all the details, which Harry was forced to tell in great detail again.

"So basically you went to find your friend who was crying in the bathroom because of this Ron idiot?" She asked skeptically.

"Yep. I'm glad you understand." Harry said happy to be somewhat in the clear.

"Fine, but if you ever fight a mountain troll again I'm not going to be happy." The young Veela's eyes clearly showed just how happy she would be with the situation. And Harry was all too happy to avoid her wrath if at all possible.

Using every appeasement trick along with a lot of charm he managed to subdue the rest of the Veela's considerable rage over the course of the next few hours. Although somehow he had managed to promise not to risk his neck at Hogwarts again until she was there to supervise him, as well as owing her numerous favors to 'make it up to her.' Then, before he knew it, Christmas break had arrived and everyone was going home for the holidays.

"Hey guys," Terry said as he entered the train car. Harry, Hermione, Su, Padma, and Michael were all already there. "Sorry I got caught up talking to Ernie from Hufflepuff."

"Oh, that's alright," Padma said. "We were just about to talk about our plans for winter break. See if we might be able to hang out some time. Ya know?"

"Ah," The Muggleborn replied somewhat disappointed. "Well my folks usually take me to the States. We have relatives in Maine at my mother insists on seeing every year."

"I am in the same situation as Terry," Su said. "I'm going to be visiting China over the holidays."

"Apparently there is an annual Christmas Ball that the Ministry hosts and it would be considered rude if I didn't attend because my dad's an Auror," Harry said with a sigh. "It's such a drag, but that's pretty much it for me."

"Oh I'm going to be at the ball too," Padma said with a smile. "My dad being an influential business man always attends. Doesn't your dad have to attend as well Su? I thought all ambassadors were required to go?"

"Well normally yes," Su said with a slight grin. "But father claims to have to go to China for ceremonial purposes during that time. While it's only partially true, he hates going to Ministry Balls so any time he can get out of one he will."

The group shared a quick laugh before Hermione told them about her family's yearly traditions during that time of the year. Michael also told them of his plans for break which involved a lot of sleep along with trying to get out of doing anything at all. As the train started moving the six friends continued to talk about plans and how they would get together during the Holidays or at least try. School was soon forgotten along with their troubles and they quickly arrived at Kings Cross Station.

Harry smiled as he got off the train and saw his whole family along with the Blacks waiting for him near the entrance of the station. Unsurprisingly it was Baby Ana's sharp eyes that found him as she sat on top of her father's shoulders. Patting him on the head and saying 'Mush' Sirius quickly turned into Padfoot and charged through the crowd towards Harry with Baby Ana directing him. The young boy couldn't help but smile at his Godfather and favorite little cousin's antics. Setting his trunk down and casting a quick cushioning charm behind him he prepared for the inevitable, and only a few moments later Padfoot with his faithful rider tackled Harry to the ground.

"Harwy!" Baby Ana screamed as she hugged him.

"Hey Baby Ana," Harry exclaimed. "Have you been good for your Mom and Dad?"

"Of course silly," the five year old said. "How was HoggyWarwts?"

Harry watched Sirius transform back from his animagus form and hugged his Godfather. He smiled at his Godfather before turning towards the rest of the two families. "How have you all been?"

Gabby was the first to reach him and if he hadn't braced himself he would have fallen over from her 'hug.' It was really more like a tackle but Harry didn't dare think that. With his luck Gabby would read his mind and he'd be in even more trouble with her. "Harry! I'm so glad you're okay."

"Yeah of course I'm okay Gabby," Harry said with a laugh. He turned to the other children from the families and smiled enjoying seeing them again. "Hey all. What have I missed being at Hogwarts?"

The rest of the children grinned and looked at each other then proceeded to tackle Harry to the ground. They all laughed as he groaned on the bottom of the dog pile. Once James told them to hurry to the port key exit they all got off of Harry so they could go home. Soon the Chris and David were filling him in on all the pranks that he had missed. While Jessica and Sarah talked about the Herbology projects they were working on for fun with Aunt Anamarie. Rose was talking about a new potion she wanted Harry to help her with and complaining about her twin more. All the while Alex and Roger were trying to convince Harry that Puddlemere United was going to lose to the Holyhead Harpies because the Harpies' Chasers were more experienced with better formations than Puddlemere. When Harry finally got to his Mom he ran up to her so he could hug her. It had been so long and while he would have been embarrassed to admit it he was a bit of a momma's boy.  
"Hey mom," Harry said as he hugged her. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too dear," Lily said with a smile. "Why don't we get you home and you can tell us about some of your adventures at school. You never really did tell us much about this Hermione Granger girl. Is she cute?"

"MOOOOM!" Harry said embarrassed.

o-o

Break was amazing. Period. He really missed being home with his family. It was so chaotic and crazy all the time but that's what he loved about his family they always kept things interesting. Of course the pranks that the males of the family almost instantly used against him could have been avoided, but the following prank war was fun. He had somehow convinced the house elves to let him bring in a giant snow pile and start a snowball fight against Sirius and his father. Thanks to the old manor he could his magic without worry and his new experience with banishers made him deadly in the fight. He had both of them running throughout the house with strategically placed snow piles launching snowballs at the pair. He had also managed to convince Alex and Roger to help in the snow assault. By the end of the day everyone managed to get covered in snow. The next week passed quickly as Harry once again got accustomed to his life at home and soon the Ministry Ball was upon them. Harry dressed in some nice black and green robes with the Potter Family Crest on them.

"My little boy is growing up," His mom said with a sigh. "I remember the first time you pranked you father. His hair was green for a week. Although most of that was because he was so proud of you he refused to remove the evidence."

"I'm still only eleven, mom," Harry said. "It's not like I'm going to be moving out anytime soon."

"You're gone for so long now though," She said sadly. "I know you need to go to Hogwarts and move ahead with your life, but I really missed you here. We all did. Soon the rest of the children will be going to school and the house will be even emptier. Baby Ana already wants to go to Hogwarts and she still has to wait seven years."

"I know. I guess I just got lucky being the oldest," Harry said with a smile. "And I promise to take care of them when they get to Hogwarts the best that I can."

"Of course you will dear," Lily said with a sad smile. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you. Now let's go make sure the rest of the children are properly dressed."

As the two families tried to get to the ball on time they only managed to arrive after one forgotten earring, three last minute bathroom trips, a quick review of proper behavior, and a very disorienting port key.

"Hello, welcome to the Ministry of Magic's Christmas Ball," Some official said greeting the two families. "Is there anything at all that I can do to help you tonight?"

"No thank you though," James Potter said.

"Please head through those doors ahead of you to enter the ball. There will be someone there to announce your presence."

The party soon entered the ball. As each family entered the head of house's name was announced along with their spouse. They quickly sat down at a table that could fit them all and talked while they waited for the feast to start. Appetizers were being served when Harry noticed that Draco and his mother had entered the Ball. He quickly excused himself and walked over to Draco to talk a bit.

"Mrs. Malfoy it is an honor to meet such a lovely lady in person," Harry said addressing the Head of the Malfoy House two first as tradition dictates.

"Well now Mr. Potter you seem to be such a charmer," The elegant woman said with a slight smirk. "What can the Malfoy House do for you tonight?"

"I simply wished to talk your son Draco."

"Well then by all means…" Mrs. Malfoy said as she walked towards a group of other Purebloods.

"Draco," Harry said evenly. "How has your break been?"

"It's been good enough," The young scion said. "I assume you want an update on the Slytherins?"

"Of course," Harry said cheerfully

"The first years are more or less under our influence," Draco said softly so as not to be over heard. "Nott lost quite a few people after he couldn't defend himself from your pranks. The balance turned it wouldn't have even mattered if they joined our side as long as they were out of the way Nott was far too outnumbered. It was far too easy to challenge him and beat him in a duel."

"And I suppose that is that," Harry stated nonchalantly. "Just remember your end of the deal and I think we will manage to keep this wonderful relationship going."

"What happens if Nott challenges my position later?"

"We'll deal with that when we get there," Harry said slowly as he thought about the situation. "Just make sure you watch him closely so we're not taken by surprise."

"Of course," The young heir to the Malfoy line said. The two continued to exchange small talk for a while until Harry the feast starting. He politely excused himself and made his way back to his seat with his family.

"Ah, right on time," James said. "The feast is starting just tap your wand on what you wish to eat on the menu Harry. The rest of you will be helped by your mother or myself."

Harry ordered a small steak for his dinner and helped Baby Ana choose what she wanted. After sharing some small talk between the families the food arrived. Things were going well and when dinner was finished the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, made a speech that Harry completely tuned out. He couldn't bring himself to care what nonsense that man was spewing now, as his father had told him the type of man the current Minister was. A no good self-serving politician who helps whoever lines his pockets and everything he did seemed to reaffirm that with Harry. Soon the speech was over and the dance floor was opened up. He and the children watched the first few people dance until they saw two red heads dancing on the floor.

"That's Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!" David said.

"You don't suppose Forge and Gred are here, do you oh brother of mine?" Chris said.

"They just might be," David said as he turned to his dad. "Could we go talk to the Weasleys, dad?"

"Yes, you may. Harry could you watch over them for a bit?" Sirius asked as he tried to entertain Baby Ana.

"Of course, uncle." Harry said as he got up.

The three of them headed out to look for the Weasley family. After searching for about ten minutes they finally spotted them. Heading over they met with the Weasley twins and started talking. The conversation went back and forth between the two pairs of twins when Harry saw Padma at a nearby table and headed over to her. The two of them chatted quickly about the Ball and their breaks so far. Harry was even introduced to her twin Parvati who asked him for a dance which he being the gentleman he is accepted.

"So, Harry," Parvati said coyly. "I have heard much about you. I'm curious which rumors are true."

Harry chuckled as he answered. "Well now just what are some of the rumors going around about me?"

"Well for one, Neville claims you're a Dark Wizard," The young girl said conspiratorially as the two started to dance.

"Oh yes, I'm highly dangerous. Haven't you heard Ms. Patil," Harry said secretively. "I suppose now that you know I can't let you go though. I'll just have to adjust your memory. Sorry nothing personal."

"Oh but won't you indulge my curiosity first?"

"Well I suppose it couldn't hurt. After all you won't remember this conversation anyway."

The young Indian girl laughed as Harry twirled her. "Yes I can tell you're incredibly dangerous." Parvati said a tad bit sarcastically.

"Any other rumors you need me to debunk for you?" Harry said lightheartedly.

"Did you assault Neville's friend Ron?"

"Only in my dreams."

Another smirk. "Do you use Dark Magic to bewitch the teachers into giving you good grades."

"Of course that's why Snape likes me so much."

This time he managed to get her giggle slightly. "Alright Mr. Dark and Evil…"

"Ah, no, no, no, not evil just dark," Harry said shaking his head. "If I was evil I'd do something like prank Neville's bed to drop a couple hundred bugs on him in the middle of the night."

"I believe that was the next rumor I was going to ask you about." Parvati said as she raised her eyebrow, her curiosity breaking through.

"You got me," Harry said with a shrug. "But it was only the one time, and that only makes me slightly evil."

"Oh, of course," She said laughing.

"Maybe, in the future, you shouldn't trust what Neville says about me," Harry said with a slight smile. "Even if it does make for a good story."

The two soon returned to the Patil's table as the song had ended. Harry then danced with Padma for a song before returning to the twins to bring them back to where the Potters and Blacks were sitting. He noticed Gabriella looked like she was stuck between being nervous about something and being upset. It was subtle and if he hadn't known her for his entire life he wouldn't have noticed but he knew her well enough that her superb acting skills couldn't fool him for long. Although while he could tell she was upset by something he was still a young boy and as such didn't have a clue what was wrong. That was something that took more years than even his overly mature mind possessed. So he gathered his wits and took the figurative leap off the cliff.

"Hey, Gabby are you okay?" Harry said cautiously.

"Yeah of course Harry," She said. Red flags started flying in Harry's head. "Do you want to dance?"

"Of course," Harry said quickly.

The two headed out to the dance floor and as they got in position the song suddenly shifted pace. If Harry was paying attention to the band he would have noticed Sirius walking suspiciously way from them after some whispers and a highly suspicious donation of galleons. Instead Harry started to slowly dance with the young Veela in his arms as they moved across the dance floor.

"Harry," She said softly. "Who were those girls?"

"They were the Patils. I'm friends with Padma and Parvati is her twin sister. They asked me for a dance."

"Is that all?" Her voice didn't betray her curiosity.

"Yes, why?" Harry asked confused.

"Never mind, it's nothing." She replied dismissively. "So who are your friends at Hogwarts? You still haven't told me much about the girl you saved, Hermione right? Is she nice?"

"Yes, Hermione, she's nice enough," Harry said getting more confused about where this was going. They continued to dance as Gabriella asked him about his friends and Hogwarts. Harry of course answered honestly. As the song ended the two walked back to their families and Gabriella rushed off to talk to Sarah, Jessica, and Rose. Harry just sat in his chair and listened to his father as he discussed his job and politics with a co-worker. Soon the party ended and everyone headed home.

Harry was exhausted as he crawled into bed. Girls were way too complicated and they weren't getting any easier to deal with he realized. As he closed his eyes he tried to fall asleep only for his familiar to remind him to do his mental exercises for Occlumency. He couldn't hold back a tormented groan of agony as he slowly sat up and started to meditate.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey this is FrankyJ with another chapter of Fate's Familiar. Sorry to all my loyal fans about the delay but I've been trying to publish a real book. OMG a real book I know. Anyway thank my girlfriend for this chapter cause she's been bugging me about writing one. I've reread this story and realized how many errors there are unfortunately. So if someone would like to beta for me I am in the market for one… now on to a bit of thing a lot of people have seemed to notice the resemblances between this story and A New Life by Silver Aegis. Honestly yes I have read the story and its good but Aegis's story and mine are very different. There are a few similarities like Neville being the boy who lived and the Potter's and Black's having two big families that are very close. As for Neville being the BWL I simply didn't want Harry to be the BWL and thus Neville is the natural next pick. The big families… The Potters I did that way because I wanted Harry to have a large loving family it makes things more interesting and meaningful later on but I don't want to ruin things so I won't say more. Sirius… well he's my favorite character in the series (Fred and George are a very close second) and I want my favorite to have a the best thus the Veela wife (and I have evil things planned that required it again don't want to spoil things). Now if I was Sirius Black and married a Veela I know what I would do every night with her and a big family is sure to follow and again a big happy family will make things more interesting later on. I think those are all the similarities. Thanks for all those that reviewed I like the positive feedback for the guy that simply reviewed saying 'your story sucks' I have a response. 'Well your review sucks even more.' Petty childness aside why does my story suck? Is it the grammar and spelling? The plot? The characters? I don't mind critics but a review with 'your story sucks' isn't exactly critical just a flame. But enough of my ramblings on with the show.

AN #2. I wanted to apologize for the lateness of this chapter, it was supposed to be out months ago but my brother died unexpectedly. The chapter was only half finished and it quite honestly was forgotten with everything that was happening. I appreciate all the kind reviews that expressed interest in the story and disappointment that it was essentially abandoned. They are the only reason I finished this chapter.

Chapter 9

Shepsit watched as Harry breathed slowly breathed in and out. He had just entered a meditative state and was organizing his mind. He was almost done. He only had a few memories that weren't where they were supposed to be except for the trunk that was locked up tight in the hidden room in his mind. She was the one that made the room and the trunk and locked it all. While Harry knew about both he didn't know what memories where hidden inside because he wasn't ready for them yet. The last time Harry tried to open the trunk he mind shut down again. That was two years ago when he accessed his mind in a dream. All he remembered of the incident was a scream, a howl of pain, and a lot of blood. More blood than a person should ever see in a month. Harry was currently looking at the entrance to the hidden room in his mindscape. It was a black wall that looked like the rest of the walls in his mind. A mind modeled after his house the place he knew the most inside and out.

Shepsit reach out to his mind through the bond they shared "_Not today child._"

"_I'm not ready for it am I?_" Harry asked back he was frightened but curious as to what the memories held. Frightened because he knew that once he saw them he would never be the same. It was easy to lock them up and hide them when he was young and his mind was in such a weak state but now his mind would have to be permanently scared to hide the memories. His whole mindscape would have to be ripped apart until there was no more order but that would also ruin his mind. No once he opened the trunk, once he remembered, he wouldn't be able to forget. "_Maybe just a look a small insight so I can prepare myself."_

"_If that is what you wish_." Shepsit said reluctantly. "_Just remember one you open that path there is no going back._"

"_I know_." Harry said as he steeled himself for what he was about to see. He stepped through the wall and into the room. The trunk sat there innocently as Harry looked at it. He took one breath to fortify himself and touched the top. Memories assaulted him as soon as his hand made contact.

_A dark night lit by the full moon. Screams of pain. A name. Michael. Shadows darting across the forest. Maiming, killing, and shedding blood. A seven year old Harry standing with lifeless eyes blood strewn across his face._

Harry pulled his hand back with jerk. Going over the flashes that he saw trying to understand he started to return to the real world. Shepsit stared at him as he blinked. "_I'm going to bed_." He told Shepsit in Parseltongue.

The images assaulted Harry's mind as he slept that night. The next morning Harry barely got out of bed well past when he normally got up to exercise. Shepsit was sleeping on the warmest part of the bed and Harry moved the covers back over her to make sure it remained warm. He stretched letting out a large yawn before heading to the shower to get ready for the day.

It took Harry until he finished his shower that he remembered it was Christmas. Bracing himself for what was bound to be a hectic day he headed to the kitchen where his mom would be making breakfast. Grabbing a knife he silently went to work cutting ingredients while his mother bustled about the kitchen. She spared him a brief smile and a good morning before once again she was once again absorbed by the art of cooking. Annamarie kept telling her to use magic to make things easier but Lily would insist that it wouldn't taste as good if she did that. With breakfast finished Harry called in the family from the living room. The children were quick to food but James lagged behind a little.

"You alright son?" His father asked with a concerned look in his eye. "You look like you've had a rough night."

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes some he should have known his father would know something was up. As an seasoned Auror and one that lived through a war James Potter rarely missed much. "I saw some pieces of the memory."

James immediately stiffened as he knew exactly which memory Harry was referring to. "How much?"

"Not much the memories are too scattered and don't make sense. Just images. A full moon, lots of blood, I could smell it. I could practically taste the blood in the air."

"There was a lot of blood that night," James commented not sure what to say. Harry was lucky he was permanently scarred from what had happened. The mind healers had even predicted that he might become a sociopath if his memories hadn't been suppressed by Shepsit. Another reason to be thankful for the familiar. "Well if you have questions I'll do my best to answer them Harry. Your mother doesn't want you remembering that night but you were changed by it. You've been more mature since it happened whether you know it or not."

"Thanks dad. I know mom is worried but I'm going to need to remember eventually and I'm being careful"

"I know, you're always doing the smart thing," James said with a smile has he ruffled his son's hair. "Now enough of the serious stuff let's go get some food before the Blacks get here. Merlin knows there won't be any left once they're here."

Harry and James had barely had time to get plates before the Blacks had arrived. They two family exchanged gifts and Harry made out with some advanced books, sweets, and a copy of his mother's charms journal and his father's transfiguration journal from when they graduated Hogwarts. They had promised all of their children copies when they went to school. Secretly Sirius gave him a journal of different pranks the Marauders had pulled with an incredible amount details about the how each was set up, their effectiveness, and the punishments if they were caught which was more often than not.

"Now I expect you to add to that journal when you go back to school," Sirius said with a smirk. "You are in charge of documenting all pranks from future Marauders until you graduate as the oldest. We had Remus do that part back in school. It really helps when you're trying to learn from your mistakes."

Harry smiled "So if any Blacks or Potters pull a prank I need to know about it to document it?"

"There are a few exceptions to that rule but for the most part, yes you have been given the job of Prank Improvement and Documentation." Sirius said with a very serious expression that he didn't usually wear. "Just be sure not to let anyone get that besides a Marauder."

Harry's face grew grave as he snapped to attention and saluted his Uncle. "Yes sir, I humbly accept this position."

"Atta boy," Sirius said returning the salute. "Now let's put that Sirius aside and bring out a different serious topic."

Harry groaned at the bad pun but couldn't stop a small smile. "Seriously?"

"No Sirius Black, but if you see Sirius Lee tell him I say hello," Sirius couldn't help but smirk even more as he joked with his nephew. "Joking aside your dad says you remember some of that night."

"Yeah nothing substantial. Shepsit was worried I wouldn't be able to handle it and to be honest so am I with what little I've seen." His face was grave and was becoming pale as the images flashed before his eyes. "But I have this feeling like I need to know what happened."

Sirius nodded especially grave as he remembered that night years ago. "It was a terrible night. One that I wish I didn't have to remember. We're all just glad you're alright after everything that happened."

"I know Uncle Sirius. I'll be careful, I promise."

"Of course you will. You wouldn't be the young man we all love if you weren't."

o-o

Harry waved to his family has a he got back on train to Hogwarts. He started to walk along the corridor to find the compartment his friends were in. The Winter Break had been good and he had used the time to study different spells that his parents had said were especially useful in their journals.

"I'm telling you it's Snape that's going after whatever that monstrous dog is guarding," A voice he knew he recognized practically shouted from a compartment that he was just passing. Harry paused for a moment trying to decide whether to listen or not.

"Shhhh, quiet Ron. No need to yell we believe you," A voice that must have been Longbottom said. "I saw the cuts on his leg after the Troll was found. Three claw marks that definitely came from a giant animal probably that Cerberus we saw on the third floor."

Harry blinked as he heard that. A Cerberus on the third floor? Was that supposed to be the painful death that Dumbledore had warned the school about? They were notorious guards as they are hardly ever caught by surprise and were fearsome creatures.

"Let's just focus on figuring out what it is that that monster is guarding and tell Dumbledore so he can fire the greasy bat before he steals something valuable."

"What about the pain that you got in your scar when Professor Quirrell was near?" A new voice asked. Probably Seamus Finnegan based on the Irish accent.

"You think he could steal something from Dumbledore?" Ron asked. "That man can't speak let alone steal something especially from Dumbledore."

"I was just sayin'," The Irish boy said defensively.

Harry had started to move on at that point thinking on the issue. There was no way that Professor Snape would try to steal something from Hogwarts. He had been teaching at the school for so long by that point it would be unlikely he would risk getting fired or more importantly the obstacles that protected the prize. But what about Quirrell? Wasn't he new this year? Either way there was no way Dumbledore would have just a Cerberus guarding something valuable there had to be more things as well.

"Harry!" Some called causing him to snap out of his train of thoughts. Looking up he saw Susan Bones waving at him from a compartment a few doors down. "I thought that was you I saw."

"Hey Susan, how was your break?"

"It was good. Thanks for the sweets. I wasn't exactly expecting anything from you." Susan said a little embarrassed that she hadn't gotten anything for him.

"Of course I'd give you something," Harry said with an easy smile. "We are friends aren't we?"

He was rewarded with a smile as he waved off her concerns. "I usually get a ton of stuff from my family for Christmas so you shouldn't worry about getting stuff for me."

"Anyway would you like to come in to our compartment we've got plenty of room for a few people if you're already sitting with the others."

"Sure, why not?" Harry said as he waved to the Hufflepuffs in the compartment.

o-o

The journey to Hogwarts went well as Harry's worries melted to the background. It was amazing what good friends and nice company can do for a person's problems. By the time Hermione and Padma and joined the group Harry had reacquainted himself with several Hufflepuffs and before he knew it was standing in front of his bed preparing for bed. Shepsit had stealthily slithered into the bed as she claimed her usual place on the bed.

Harry looked at his reflection after he finished cleaning his teeth. He sighed tiredly as the images of the memory once again flashed over his eyes followed by what had happened with the troll. Both memories felt as if they had some connection he was missing but he couldn't put his finger on it. He sighed again as he turned and headed for bed. He really needed to learn not to stress about these things it couldn't be healthy.

Harry once again found himself waking up with Shepsit threatening to bite him. Apparently his break from his morning torture was over. Harry didn't bother looking at the clock because quite frankly right now he didn't want to even think about how early it was in the morning. As Harry made his over the Come and Go Room he heard a yelp from around the corridor. Silencing his feet he quickly moved over to the end of the corridor and peered around the corner. There were two figures one pinning the other against the wall half way down the hall. In the dim light it look like Professor Snape was holding Professor Quirrell against the wall.

"You're up early," Snape said with a snarl. "Or is it late? Spend the night trying to get something valuable?"

"I was just taking a break from grading papers," The other professor stuttered out. "I was busy during the Holiday Break and only just got to those seventh year assignments that were due before break."

"A likely story," Professor Snape drawled. "I'm watching you Quirrell. So I would advise you not to do anything idiotic."

"Oh, yes, of course," Quirrell stuttered out. Snape released his hold on the shaking man, snarled, and walked away. Once he was out of sight around the corner on the other end of the hallway Quirrel's expression turned into a snarl. His posture shifted as he stood up taller, his muscles loose and relaxed like a trained fighter. "I so want to kill him… Yes of course Master… He will not be an issue… I wouldn't trust… Of course Master I live only to serve."

With that the normally stuttered man walked away. His posture slowly shifting back to the slouched over position he could normally be seen in. His hands going to his chest as his whole body tried to move into himself.

Harry pulled his head back from around the corner he was spying at. He slowly walked to the entrance of the Come and Go room with his chin resting on his hand as a finger idly tapped against his lips. "Interesting," the boy said as his eyes glazed over in thought while he began his morning workout.

A/N I know it's not much but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
